


九条命 (Nine Lives)

by Sacha



Series: 凡人 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Lokitty, M/M, Romance, Slash, Snark, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacha/pseuds/Sacha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a magic mishap, Loki finds himself temporarily stuck in the form of a cat. Tony's beginning to think he might be more of a dog person.</p><p>This is a Chinese translation of "Nine Lives" by MaverikLoki.</p><p>一次失败的魔法，让Loki变成了一只喵。而Tony开始觉得，也许他更喜欢狗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 倒霉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023) by [MaverikLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverikLoki/pseuds/MaverikLoki). 



一个没经验的人类或许会说他是在躲藏。一个大蠢蛋会说他是在畏缩。  
Loki会说他是在利用资源。  
他看起来很凄惨，现在的他是一只绿眼睛黑猫的形态，瘦削，跛行，雨水让他的毛湿淋淋地紧贴皮肤。他的魔法已经枯竭，不够让他回到原本的形态——而且他很可能还被跟踪着——所以Loki蜷缩在复仇者大厦的门口，知道他的哥哥不在那儿，所以没有人能认得出他，至少他可以指望住在那儿的复仇者们能暂时做一阵子他的人肉盾牌。  
正在追寻他的敌人，被称为黑暗骑士。（译注：这是原作者原创人物）  
这名字其实有点儿用词不当，因为骑士既没有马，也不像人，更像某种动物。Loki觉得这恶心玩意得怪在Hela头上，虽然，其实，他自己也扯不开关系。是他计算错误：不管怎么说，一个通灵咒在Helheim必然会产生不同的效果，他早该考虑到的。但他没有。在死亡之地将一个火巨人的灰烬融合导致了……意料之外的后果。  
但他还是责怪Hela，哪怕只是因为这怪物更忠于她；更因为这怪物似乎决意于把Loki送回Helheim，用更传统的方式。  
Hela给这怪物取的名来自《启示录》中的四骑士：黑马上的骑士，死亡。严格来说，黑暗骑士应该代表饥荒，不过指出Hela的错误可没什么好果子吃。当她得知基督教用她命名地狱后，就觉得基督教的经书都很好笑了。显然她认为她应该投桃报李。  
黑暗骑士像是她的一个宠物，但Loki想破了脑袋也不记得他到底哪儿得罪了她，让她放这怪物出来对付他——以及中庭，不过中庭没那么重要。

 _这天早些时候……_  
这个凡人很古怪。Loki本以为玩弄一个他哥哥的凡人朋友是件挺有趣的事儿，但讲真的，他不确定是否值得忍受这么多喋喋不休。  
“你到底有没有用过那角当武器？你知道，用它猛冲猛撞的，还是怎样？”  
Loki在躲过钢铁侠的火箭炮的同时，还不忘翻了个白眼。  
“我不知道，你到底有没有闭嘴的时候？”Loki怒道。  
钢铁侠冲飞出去，躲开了Loki射向他脑袋的一个火球。  
“当然有，”他在空中一边稳定身形一边回答，“在合适的场合下，如果你懂我的意思。”  
Loki简直能感觉到钢铁侠在面罩下向他抛出了一个夸张的挑逗眼神。谎言之神叹了口气，在手指间旋转起了魔法能量。  
这场战斗最多只能称之为漫不经心的，比Loki过去和Thor的那些搏斗多了一根头发丝儿那么多点的恶意。Loki没兴趣真的 ** _杀_** 了这个凡人——而且他猜想这个人类也不想杀他——但即使是神，也得保持面子啊。  
Tony注意到Loki的停顿，在半空中用最大的努力保持静止，还歪了歪头。  
“你完事了？你知道，我可还有商务要处理呢。”  
Loki嘲弄地一笑，旋转起手中一缕魔法束，“你说的‘商务’，是指你车里的那个金发荡妇。”  
“呃……”Tony顿住了。Loki可以想象他在金红色面罩下的困窘状。“呃，是啊，你瞧， ** _重要的_** 商务。”  
“那肯定。”  
“嘿，你知道吧，比起向我头上扔导弹，还有很多更好的办法来干出满头大汗的！”  
厚颜无耻的混蛋。Loki厌恶地撇嘴。“你想得美。”  
然后Loki在他的胸口射了一击。钢铁侠嘟哝了一声，因为惊讶，或者冲击力，或者两者皆有，然后像炮弹一样被击飞了。  
几秒之后，某个地方传来哐的一声。  
Loki心头暗笑。一个奇怪的人类，但很有意思，而只要Loki觉得有趣儿，他就不会因为无聊而到处搞破坏。  
这场战斗只是一个消遣，但它让Loki分心而忽视了真正的威胁。

一个像雾气涌动，又像毒蛇蜿蜒般的嘶嘶声响起，它很耳熟，但又想不起来是什么，却让Loki从脊背涌起一阵寒意，他转身向暗夜中凝望，城市灯光照不到的远处，阴影深邃，但他能勉强辨认出那股烟雾融合成了一个模糊的人型。那个生物的手和脸都像死人一样苍白，而其他部分则弥漫于黑烟之中。  
黑暗骑士。  
“你想要什么？”Loki摆出冷淡镇定的脸，问。  
那生物没有说话——也不能说话——但低吼了一声，用一根长而干瘦的手指指向了Loki。  
“噢。”  
很难预测一个烟雾生成的生物会怎样攻击。Loki后退一步，开始准备传送咒语，但一只惨白的手抓住了他的腰。Loki的皮肤在触摸下立刻发红刺痛，他先闻到了皮肤烤焦的味道，然后伴随着一阵灼痛，他的灵魂被拉扯，Loki意识到这生物在吸取他的魔力。当接触点的皮肤开始燃烧发黑，Loki终于摆脱了它的控制，颤抖着倒吸了一口气。  
他口中吐出的传送咒毫无作用。他的魔力微弱地搅动着，但不能回应他的召唤，他只能摇摇晃晃地后退。  
“是Hela让你来的吗？”他握住受伤的手臂，皱着眉问。  
骑士沉默地靠近他。Loki尝试回忆他最近到底做了什么惹恼了他女儿。  
他已经没有魔力来战斗或逃跑，所以只能依靠他与生俱来的变形能力。得是一样又小又敏捷的东西，比如一只猫。Loki迅速变身并飞奔入黑暗之中。  
骑士追了上来，但Loki很快甩掉了它。


	2. 甜蜜的家

第二天，Loki试着召唤魔力，但它仍然枯竭，只是虚弱地搅动了一下。黑暗骑士专门吸取其他生物生命力和魔力，Loki的魔力总是会随着时间恢复，但现在这情况下，他只能等待，可能需要几天甚至几个星期才能复原，并积蓄足够的魔力来对抗攻击。  
Loki收集了他仅剩的一点魔力，治疗好手臂——呃，严格来讲，前腿——上的灼伤和失去的皮肉。他好奇猫在城市里是怎么觅食的，在鼠窝里抓老鼠？这主意让他退缩了。  
他可以等会再考虑这个问题。现在，他渴得不行了。  
某个大厦的排水沟里聚集了一点雨水。Loki疑虑地看着它，然后跃入水沟。水滋润他干裂的喉咙，感觉好到让他暂时忽略了这整个儿情景是多么的有辱尊严。  
人行道上响起高跟鞋的蹬蹬声，这是有人类走过的警告。这会儿还很早，刚刚黎明，Loki本以为他至少可以在黑暗中自个儿生好几个小时闷气呢。但他转过身时，却与穿着利落的商务套装、一手拿着咖啡、一手拿着笔和本子的Pepper Potts对视，这让他惊得耳朵都贴到脑后了。Pepper的脚步减慢了，直到停在Loki蜷伏之地前几英尺远的地方。Loki不得不把头仰得高高地向上看着她，这感觉有点奇怪。  
Pepper的嘴弯出一个柔软的微笑，慢慢地，缓慢地，她弯下腰把咖啡、笔和本子放到身边的地上。她用一种恼人的哄婴儿似的语调说：“你好呀，小猫咪！”  
她慢慢地向他伸出手，Loki从喉咙中发出低吼，他习惯于第一眼就在凡人的心中注入 _ **恐惧**_ ，而不是这种幼稚的…… _ **欢喜**_ ？  
“没事儿的，”她轻声软语地说，“我不会伤害你的。”  
Loki怀疑地看着她，但他允许她用指腹梳理他头上的毛。他脑子里算计的齿轮开始运转。人类会把猫当成宠物养不是吗？也许，如果他表现得够可怜，他可以利用Pepper一段时间，同时套取一些复仇者们的信息，至少是Tony Stark的。  
不错……这主意可行。  
Loki努力地展现他的魅力。当Pepper伸手去挠他耳朵后面的时候，他犹豫了一会，然后依偎在她手里。她的指甲轻轻挠着他头皮和肩背的感觉确实很棒。她突然停下，小心翼翼地抬起他受伤的手—— _ **爪子**_ ，他受伤的爪子。  
“可怜的小东西，”她喃喃地说。Loki允许她又摸了一会，然后后退了一步。这开始变得有点肉麻恶心了。  
Pepper回头看了一眼，咬了咬唇，接着飞快地抱起了Loki。她站起来时失重感让Loki的肚子有点不舒服，他努力克制着想用爪子抠她眼睛的冲动。不过，当她开始挠他下巴的时候，他稍微得到了抚慰。  
“我想我知道该拿你怎么办了，”她说，嘴角的笑意邪恶到能让邪神本人都为之呼吸一顿的程度。

“那是个什么玩意儿？”  
“那是猫，Stark先生。”  
Tony翻了个白眼，叹气。“这我看出来了。可是他在这儿做什么？”  
Loki正在努力表现出一副肉麻死了的可爱模样。他现在干干净净，腿上刚刚包扎好，蜷伏在Pepper的大腿上，她的手指轻轻地抚摸着他的脊背，他拱着身子发出喵呜声。  
坐在高背椅上，抚摸着腿上的猫，Pepper看起来就像个邪恶女皇。  
Tony斜睨着她，显然他也想到了这个形象。Pepper与他长长地对视，然后咯咯傻笑起来。Loki则傲慢地看着Tony Stark。  
“我在门外发现了他。”她满怀宠溺地往下看着Loki，“我打了一圈电话，但这个区域没有人在寻找一只长这样的失踪的猫。很快就到你生日了，我想你可能需要一个朋友。”她对她的老板露出一个无辜的笑容。  
Tony瞪着她，嘴巴像条鱼一样张开。Loki习惯于看到他带着面罩遮住外形的样子，现在能看到他脸上毫无遮掩的表情，还挺有趣。  
Tony闭上眼，发出抱怨的呻吟。他的声音听起来忍耐而疲倦，“Pepper，我们已经讨论过这个了。我不需要一个宠物！”  
“我知道，”她紧抱着Loki（紧到他想扇她一脸），哄着Tony：“但他这么可爱！”  
“那你为什么不把它带回家？”  
“我男朋友对猫过敏。”  
Tony抱着手臂，用他自以为威严的眼神向下逼视着Pepper。可连Loki都知道他很快就会向她屈服。  
“噢，别这样！”Pepper说，“你不想把它送到收容站吧？”  
Tony的怒容动摇了，“我 _ **不要**_ 养一只猫。”

“我有一只猫了。”  
Tony说这几个字的样子好像这句话有毒一样。他坐在桌边，和坐在桌上的猫互瞪。  
“所以现在怎样？你会像狗一样耍把戏还是怎样？”  
Loki回瞪他，这个人类的表情和姿态露出的浑身不自在让他感到嘲讽地可笑。他露出一个猫一样的笑容，眯起眼睛。假扮成Tony Stark的猫比假扮成Pepper的猫还要棒——哦，想想他能搞出多少恶作剧！——但同时也更加危险，因为可能会有复仇者认出他。哦不过……这危险比起娱乐来不算什么。  
Tony叹了口气，挠着自己的头发。“我想我该替你想个名字，嗯？”  
是啊， _ **试试看吧，凡人**_ 。  
“Pepper想叫你‘糖糖’。”  
Loki的耳朵笔直地立起来了。  
“是啊，我也不喜欢这名字。”Tony轻笑，他仔细地看了猫很长一会儿，露出了一个邪恶的笑。“苗条，黑毛，绿眼睛。”他用一只手指刮着Loki的下巴，感觉痒痒的，Loki的尾巴抽搐了一下。“还有神经质。你就像猫版本的Loki。”  
Loki僵住了，浑身绷紧。难道这个人类怀疑了……？  
Tony吁了口气，用手指轻柔地顺毛抚摸着Loki的脊背。他深褐色的眼睛温柔，几乎是充满宠爱的。Loki勉强让自己放松下来。也许仅仅是因为他们最近的战斗让他第一个想起了Loki？  
Tony邪恶地轻笑。“不错，我觉得‘Loki’很适合你。你怎么想，猫？”  
Loki瞪视人类好一会儿，试图从他脸上找出一丝怀疑的迹象，但他什么也没找到，这才依偎向Tony的手，让Tony知道：是的，他同意这个名字了。  
“那就是Loki了。我猜我们得给你准备一个猫砂盆还有其它东西，嗯？”  
如果Loki有眉毛的话他会皱眉：什么是猫砂盆？


	3. 粗暴对待

_**哦，冥界在下，这简直有辱人格。**_  
乐于助人的Pepper小姐买回来一个一次性猫砂盒子，并且整理好放在Tony的工作间的一个角落，让她的老板感到很懊恼。Tony把它当成外星科技，用脚去踢了踢它的边。Loki的反应也差不多，充满戒心地闻盒子，还用一只爪子去打它。  
Loki怒视着他的“饲主”，他们正站在他上方充满期待地等着。  
 _ **如果你们期待我当众排泄在一个盒子里，你们就大错特错了。**_  
“快呀，去吧，猫咪。”更可气的是，Tony开始学会用Pepper那种哄小婴儿似的腔调细声细气地跟Loki说话。  
Loki怒视着这个男人，耳朵都立到脑后了，然后抬起头大步走开。即使是在他的正常形态下，他都不屑于对这种蠢话做出任何反应。  
Tony和Pepper不自在地交换了一个眼色。Pepper耸耸肩，“我猜他不用尿尿。”  
Tony花了好几个小时才又找到Loki猫—— _ **天啊**_ 这不该让他感到那么有趣的——这几个小时他本该花在更有用的事情上，在工作间里干活，或者勾搭上某个长腿美女。  
如果Tony不是这么一个理性的人，他会说这只猫被猫砂盒子 _ **侮辱**_ 了。他可不想让这猫出于怨恨而尿在他的鞋子里，不过Pepper向他保证猫通常都很挑剔而且情绪化，但Loki一定会习惯的。Tony开始觉得他或许应该养条狗的。  
当他终于找到Loki，那猫躲在他的床底下，大大的绿眼睛怒视着Tony，冲他呲着牙嘶叫，身体的其他部分与黑暗融为一体。  
“哦别给我这样，”Tony怒道，他的耐心已经消磨光了。“你想要Pepper再把你扔回街上吗？”  
猫停止了嘶叫。Tony觉得自己竟然在试图和一只猫讲道理这件事，对证明他的神智正常可没好处。  
现在Loki看他的眼神简直太可怜巴巴的了。Tony的肩膀垮了下来，看到那双绿眼睛里内疚的眼神，他的怒火几乎都蒸发掉了。  
“好吧，好吧，我不会 _ **真的**_ 把你扔出去的。”  
Loki轻轻地喵呜了一声回答。  
“但如果你不再表现得那么让人恼火，我们就都会好过多了。”  
这一回Loki的喵呜差点几乎像是低吼，就像猫版本的警告：嘿！  
好吧，认真的，简直就像这只猫真的能听懂他在说什么一样。Tony甩甩头，小心翼翼地，缓慢地伸出手，轻轻拍了拍Loki的头。猫僵硬着，允许了Tony短暂的接触，但他故意做出无动于衷的样子，只是嗅了嗅就转过身去，只留给Tony一个背影。  
“你在干嘛？”  
Tony从床底下爬出来，看见门厅里的Pepper，他发出了一声痛苦的长叹。  
“我想我刚刚在一只猫面前讨了个没趣。”

Tony接下来的一整天和第二天都没有见到Loki，他决定随便他了。第三天，猫盘子里的一些食物似乎被碰过了。他决定让Pepper来处理猫砂盒子的事。  
到了第四天，Loki怨恨地意识到他的魔力恢复得很缓慢，所以他最好习惯做一只猫。  
在Stark大厦的黑暗角落里生了三天的闷气后，Loki决定找点事情来干，于是他开始探索整栋大厦的版图。谢天谢地，这一天所有其他的复仇者都不在大厦里，所以Loki不着急。大厦的现代简约风格装修很有品味，那些看起来就很贵的高科技产品让Loki感到很好奇。他控制不住地戳了一些亮晶晶的按钮，结果开启了音响系统和烤面包机。  
被吓到的Pepper瞪大眼睛关掉了音响，把Loki赶回地下室。Loki怀疑她会吃掉他的烤面包的。  
Loki悄无声息地跑下台阶，上一次他来到地下室时，他因为猫砂盒而感到大受侮辱，没仔细观察四周，现在他可以好好看一看了。地上到处堆放着零件和半成品机器，只留出了一条勉强供人通行的小路连接工作室的每个区域。相比于这栋大楼其他几乎无菌标准清洁的地方，这个房间是唯一一间看上去有人气的。  
Loki的耳朵竖起来，听到了附近的嘀咕声。  
“抓稳，抓稳，抓稳！”  
碰撞声。  
“该死的。”  
小心地穿行过杂乱的地面，Loki走向声音的来源，发现Tony俯身在一张桌子上，正在摆弄一个发出淡淡蓝色光芒的小东西。人类骂了一句，把什么东西扔到身后，那东西落地发出咣当一声。  
Loki绕着桌子偷偷行进，直到来到Tony的脚下。他仰起脖子，看见人类的脸映在蓝光里，嘴唇紧抿，却看不见他手里的东西。  
Loki躲在阴影里看了Tony很长一会，人类眉间的皱纹因为专注而加深，Loki很想知道，他自己研读魔法书的时候是否也是同样的表情？  
他为这种比较而生气地炸毛了。他想自己一定是无聊了，就拍拍人类的腿以引起对方的主意。Tony惊吓地叫了一声，瞪大了眼睛看着脚下，看见那只绿眼睛的小坏蛋充满期待的眼神，他轻笑起来，放下手中的东西。  
“你好啊。”  
Loki喵呜了一声，这让人类给了他一个微笑。  
“过来吧，你。”  
Tony抱起Loki，放在自己大腿上，一只手抱着，另一只手轻柔地抚摸着他的脊背。Loki因为被人随意摆弄而紧张地低吼，但Tony轻轻地拍了拍他的鼻子。  
“现在不可以。”Tony柔声责备。Loki不再叫了，但仍然保持着僵硬的姿势。坐在Pepper腿上是一回事，但Tony是个 _ **男人**_ ，这简直糟糕极了而且——！  
 _ **哦。**_  
 _ **那好吧。**_  
Tony的手指令人惊讶地灵活，恰到好处地挠着Loki的耳朵后面，令邪神舒服得打着哆嗦，慢慢地放松下来。手指继续运动，用完美的力度按摩着Loki的头皮。Loki满意地闭上眼睛，发出哼哼声——但听起来只是一声喵呜——不过Loki决定以后再为此感到羞辱。  
固定在Loki胸口的另一只手松开了，继续去摆弄那发光的东西。接着另一只手也松开加入工作，Loki停止了喵呜声，睁开眼睛。Tony手中是一个圆形物体，和他胸口那发亮的东西几乎一模一样。一个“弧反应堆”，他记得。  
Tony准备更换升级他胸口的那一个，还是在做一个备用的？不管是哪种，Loki把这个信息记下来以备后用。他知道这个“弧反应堆”蕴涵着巨大的能量，他脑中的齿轮早已再度运转计算着自己可以拿它做什么用途。  
Loki观察了一会人类工作，尽管自己不愿意承认，但这确实令他着迷。Tony这双手能做出如此精巧的活儿让他惊奇。他从前的认知里，战士们总是有着高大的身躯，肌肉虬结，就像他哥哥；而Tony Stark所展现的智力上的天分，出于某种他自己也说不清的理由，触动了他。  
不过，Loki就是Loki，他终于感到无聊了。他拍了拍Tony的手，让Tony知道他可不喜欢被忽略。Tony停了下来，看着自己腿上的猫，挑起一边眉毛挖苦道：  
“还真是迫不及待啊你？”  
Loki无辜地与他对视。Tony重重地叹了口气，放下弧反应器，靠在椅子上。那几根不可思议的美妙灵巧的手指回到了Loki的头皮上，恶作剧之神快乐地叹息着闭上眼睛。  
在Loki大脑的某个地方——这部分显然不属于猫，邪神好奇人类还可以用这双手做些其他什么事——下流的事。  
Loki睁开眼睛，观察Tony的脸。从那个角度想的话，这张脸自有其吸引人之处，深色的双眼，漂亮的轮廓……也许下辈子吧。  
Loki闭上眼，享受起了按摩。


	4. 适应

没有人类相对的大拇指，让翻找分类文件变得很困难，不过Loki还是做到了。  
为了达成这个目的，他在门廊里潜伏了很久，等待有人打开办公室的门，只要一线空隙他就可以避开任何人的注意偷溜进去。可笑地简单，因为没有人能想到一只猫会泄露他们的秘密。  
Loki专心寻找和复仇者们有关的文件，用他的爪子和牙拉开一个个抽屉，拍打翻弄文件。他的魔力储存仍然太低，不该被用在这种小事上。不过猫形造成的行动困难已经让Loki快疯了；恶作剧之神可是出了名的没有耐心。  
至少他付出的努力终于有了回报。虽然大部分文件都被加密，可对他而言只是个有趣的脑力训练罢了。他坐在文件上，花了差不多一个小时的时间阅读和翻译。看起来复仇者联盟正在招募新成员，这其中最优秀的包括一个叫Peter Parker的年轻人和一些X教授从前的学生。Loki仔细阅读关于这些未来英雄的文件，把这些信息都储存在他的记忆里。  
忽然他看见一个抽屉里露出文件的一角，上面是他自己的信息。他走向文件，一边嘲讽地想，这些人类能知道多少关于邪神的事呢？但当他想起来人类的信息来源是他哥哥，瞬间得意就被打消了。  
“嘿！坏猫咪！”  
叫声和响亮的拍掌声吓着了Loki，他跳起来准备跑，但转身却看见Tony从门口蹑手蹑脚地走向他。那一瞬间Loki几乎以为自己被认出来了，立刻准备召唤魔法，却什么也没有感觉到。但Tony只是半真半假地瞪了他一眼，就跪在他面前，一边叹气一边把文件整理归类。  
收拾得差不多了后，Tony才看向Loki，看了他很长一会儿。Loki和他对视，轻轻地发出喵呜声，结果Tony的怒视又软化成了那种肉麻兮兮的宠爱神色。人类叹了口气，伸出手；Loki缩回去，但Tony的手只是轻轻地抚摸着他的背，偶尔挠一挠他的耳朵。  
“你到底是怎么做到打开那个抽屉的？”  
Loki邪恶地偷笑，但发出来的只是一声喵呜。Tony嘴角的笑意更明显了。  
“你是一只奇怪的猫。”他说，然后他把Loki带出了房间锁上门。

Loki已经有几百个世纪没有过这么长时间不能说话了；上一次他的嘴被缝了起来。那是个古老的回忆，也是古老的伤痛，但它早已深深烙印进他的脑海。  
Loki蜷缩在沙发上，试图睡过去，但睡眠并不给他休息。他梦见了针与血，还梦见羞辱，那些伤痛早该结疤复原，他早该忘记它们，可是它们根深蒂固，摆脱不了。Thor拿着针， ** _钻进去，扯出来_** ，却无法直视Loki的眼睛。雷神皱着眉，专心于他的任务，他眉眼间似乎有着关切与忧伤。  
 _ **哥哥**_ ，Loki试着哀求，但是皮革做成的线拉扯着他肿胀流血、剧痛的双唇。 ** _求求你_** 。  
但他破碎的双唇只能吐出破碎的音节。  
他的视线被泪水模糊，直到Thor和其他的审判者变成恍惚的颜色。他能听到响亮的笑声，盖过自己剧烈抽痛的心跳。  
钻进去，扯出来。他努力想要尖叫，可是他的嘴唇被死死地缝住了。  
Loki惊醒，但他的尖叫变成了一声猫的哀嚎。他想要说话、咒骂、说什么都好，但所有的语言都只是断断续续的猫叫。  
如果他的魔法再也回不来了会怎样？他会不会困在这个小小的脆弱身体里，再也不能说话？还要困多久？  
Loki想要叫喊、发怒，但他被死死困住了。  
他知道他今天晚上再也睡不着了，所以他跳下沙发，在黑暗寂静的大厅里潜行。既然他已经这么悲惨，他当然要让他的人类“饲主”跟他一样他妈的悲惨。  
Loki钻进Tony的房间。也许他可以用他的爪子戳进Tony的脚底，弄醒人类。不错，这样可以让他好受点儿。  
但是Tony Stark毁了Loki的恶毒计划：他已经醒了。他坐在床边，弧反应堆的微弱光芒让他的脸显得很苍白。在他面前挂着一面镜子，他直直地凝视着镜子，目光呆滞失焦，仿佛深受折磨。他摸着胸口的弧反应堆，表情中有些什么，痛苦而茫然。  
Loki知道，因为他自己在照着镜子的时候，曾无数次地出现过那一模一样的表情。  
 _ **我不理解你，凡人**_ 。Loki对自己说。但是他知道，真正糟糕的是，他真的理解他。  
看来Tony Stark已经足够悲惨了。  
Loki跳上床，坐在人类的身边，期待地看着他。Tony眨眨眼，看见身边的猫，一瞬间魔咒被打破，他的眼睛恢复了焦距。  
“嘿，小家伙。”他喃喃说，可是笑意未达眼底。  
Tony拍拍Loki的脑袋，Loki下意识地以为要遭受攻击，立刻向后躲。可Tony的触摸却很温柔。  
“没事的。”Tony轻声呢喃，Loki这才意识到自己紧张得像上满的弓弦。他尽力让自己放松下来。Tony深深的注视让他坐立不安。“每当我抚摸你的时候，你总是往后躲。曾经有人严重地伤害过你，是吗，小家伙？”  
Loki抬头看着Tony，那一瞬间他觉得自己被看穿了。这是唯一的一次他庆幸自己是一只猫的模样，因为他不知道该怎样回答Tony的问题。  
“再也没有人能伤害你了，我保证。”  
Loki对自己说，这人是个胡乱猜测还跟猫说话的傻瓜。他故意忽略了喉咙中涌上来的哽咽。  
 ** _Tony Stark，如果你知道我是谁，你还会对我这么好吗？_**  
Tony在他的床边蜷缩着睡了下来，把Loki拉近自己怀中，一只手紧紧地抱着Loki，另一只手轻轻地拍着他。这种亲近让Loki恐慌，他一开始试着挣扎，但被Tony牢牢地抱住了。慢慢地，Loki勉强自己放松下来。  
这么长时间以来，他一直把这个人类当成敌人，这让他很难放松，但人类抚摸着他脊背的手很有作用。Loki透过自己的肋间能感觉到弧反应堆的脉搏跃动，还能闻到沾在Tony皮肤上的汗水和机油的味道。  
Tony一只手埋在Loki的毛里沉入梦乡。他脸上皱纹的痕迹变得平滑，看起来安宁而无辜，睡得正香，而Loki则研究着他的模样。  
这让Loki想起了自己的小时候，他和Thor有时会在半夜偷偷溜进对方的房间。Thor总是不肯好好睡，而Loki就会给他讲故事，看着哥哥的眼皮越来越沉重，然后Loki会躺在哥哥的身边，直到自己也睡过去。  
Loki试着回忆自己上一次和一个生物这么亲密是什么时候——除去想要杀死对方的时候——但他竟然想不出来。胸口不知为何发疼，Loki把所有的念头都抛到脑后，不让它们这么轻易地刺痛自己。  
他被困在Tony的手臂下，只能枕着自己的爪子闭上眼。人类的体重和温暖坚实而舒适，当Loki再次沉入梦乡时，他再也没有做噩梦。


	5. 忠诚

第二天早晨，Loki醒过来的时候，感觉到身下软软的靠枕和背后暖暖的身体。空中一个带着英国口音的声音在说天气——似乎是关于纽约地区突降雷电。  
Loki迷迷糊糊地试着回忆为何自己会睡在别人的床上，打着呵欠伸着懒腰，懒洋洋地靠上背后那具身体。胸部平坦，鼾声低沉，是个男性。  
唔。他上一次带一个男人上床是什么时候？自己并没有特别宿醉的感觉啊……  
直到他尝试坐起来的时候，他才想起来。  
 _ **啊，对了，**_ 他讽刺地想， _ **我现在是只猫了，真棒**_ 。  
这也意味着他背后那具又打鼾又流口水的肉体属于Tony Stark。Loki嗞儿跳起来，跳得远远的——他竟然和钢铁侠搂抱着睡了一夜（不管是四只腿还是两只腿的他），都太恶心了！  
Tony的鼾声顿住了，眼睛睁开一条缝。他咕哝着挣扎坐起，擦掉脸颊的一点口水。他的头发像鹦鹉一样支起，脸上还带着床垫印子。Loki在内心嘲笑着。  
带着疲倦黑眼圈的双眼落在Loki身上，Tony微笑了，伸手弄乱Loki头上的毛。Loki躲开去，瞪着他，把自己摆成一个更端庄的坐姿。Tony咯咯笑起来。  
“早啊，Loki。”  
 _ **你打鼾！**_  
空中的声音仍在继续——对了那是Jarvis，正在愉悦地告知他们前一晚的橄榄球赛比分，和中央公园正在发生的一起战斗。显然Hulk又在发脾气了。真是平常的一天啊。  
“该死的。”  
Loki只听到这句，他的人类就猛地跳起身，差点把Loki也拽落床下。Loki跟着Tony的脚步，冲他嘶嘶地叫。  
“……美国队长和Thor要求您加入他们，如果您没有其他事务的话……”  
Loki猛地回头，差点扭坏脖子，耳朵立得不能再高了。Thor回到中庭了？  
该死、该死、该死……！  
如果Tony去帮助Thor，很有可能雷神会跟着他回Stark大厦。当然，既然Thor已经回到中庭，他大概反正都要来的。但Loki恐慌过度，已经顾不上讲逻辑了。如果Thor看见他，他的计划就全完了。  
Loki追着Tony飞快地下了楼梯，Tony一边咒骂着一边走进工作间，Loki走在冰凉的地板上，他剧烈的心跳几乎盖过了Tony装备盔甲的机械声。一些机器人在帮助Tony加快速度。  
 _ **停下，你这愚蠢的人类！**_  
Loki的呼喊出口变成了一声长长的哀怨的喵呜。  
Tony心不在焉地看了他一眼，“Pepper会喂你的，小猫咪。”  
Loki怒叫一声。 _ **我现在看起来像是对食物很有兴趣吗？**_  
但Tony的全部注意力都在盔甲上。  
如果现在是在古埃及，一切都简单多了。古埃及人崇敬猫，认为它们有人类一样的意识。说到古埃及，Loki想起Seth，不知他现在怎么样？听说他和他的侄儿一直吵个不停，八卦到处流传……  
集中注意，Loki。  
 _ **该死的凡人！我是个**_ **神** _ **，你**_ **必须** _ **专心听我说话！**_  
Loki后腿一蹬，跃到了一个正在帮助Tony装上手臂盔甲的机器人身上，冲着那些看起来比较重要的电路来了几爪子。  
“嘿、嘿！”  
Tony瞪大眼睛看着Loki，但另一个机器人正在装上他的面罩，他不敢乱动。  
“ _ **坏**_ 猫咪！”另一个声音在Loki背后响起，Pepper倒吸了一口气。Loki知道他失败了。一双手从腰部把他抓了起来，Loki扒拉住机器人抵抗，但他的爪子只是擦过金属，身子已经被拎在空中。他嘶叫挣扎，终于摆脱了Pepper的手落到地板上。  
但这时Tony早已飞走了，伴随着发射器的声音，远远听上去就像是雷声轰鸣。  
Loki撅起嘴再次向Pepper叫了一声，然后转身上楼，他的尾巴炸了毛，愤怒地抽动着。  
Pepper觉得Loki这个名字真是太配它了。她坐在Tony的沙发上，盘着腿在电脑上飞快地打字。她眼睛的余光看见Loki站在她面前的脚垫凳上，目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕，电视上本地新闻正现场直播三个复仇者——Thor，美国队长，Tony——试着制服Hulk。Pepper想她一定是疯了因为她 _ **发誓**_ 这猫懂得电视上发生的一切。  
10分钟之前她试着换台——因为Tony的脸被恶狠狠地揍了一拳，她吓坏了，必须分散注意——但那猫龇牙咧嘴地瞪着她。她灰溜溜地退到沙发的另一角，而Loki则用一只爪子保护着遥控器。  
这猫才来一个多星期而已，竟然已经成了房子的主人了。真没想到他是这么个邪恶的小混蛋！  
但是……当她挠他耳朵挠对地方的时候，他会闭上眼，满足地呜呜叫，好像她的手是世上最棒的东西。她也在Tony的工作间看见过他蜷缩在Tony的大腿上，当她看到Tony一边抚摸猫咪一边对着猫咪说话时，脸上露出的那种傻乎乎的笑容，就值得她忍受这点儿头疼了。  
现在想来，这小恶魔与Tony的脾气简直是完美搭配。她微笑起来，宠爱但小心地，拍了拍Loki的脑袋。猫儿没有反应，仍然紧盯着电视屏幕，好像那就是他的命根似的。  
过了一会，Loki开始呜呜叫。Pepper抬头，看见屏幕里Hulk给了Thor沉重的一击，连地上都砸出个坑来。Thor一边摇头一边晕乎乎地从地上爬起来。当Hulk又给了他一拳的时候，Pepper吓了一跳，她发誓猫叫得更响了。  
那真的有点不对劲。Pepper用眼角观察Loki，猜测也许有可能——？  
不，那太疯狂了。  
对吧？  
她听见Steve试图说些什么，也许在试图劝说他们的大朋友，但Hulk却拔起一棵树来当球棒。Steve用盾牌抵挡了一击，却被冲得后退了好远，双腿在地上留下了两条长印。Hulk以惊人的速度再次向后挥击，Tony却已来不及躲开，他的脖子扭曲到一个可怕的角度，飞向后撞 _ **穿**_ 一整行树木。Pepper倒吸一口凉气。  
Loki止住了呜呜声。  
Pepper凑向前，一手捂着嘴紧盯屏幕。Tony瘫倒在地上，她想看他情况怎样，可是摄像机镜头已经移开了。她大声咒骂了一句，Loki惊跳起来转头瞪向她，好像直到现在才意识到她在那儿。  
屏幕上Hulk已经冷静下来，丢下树，说着些什么，大概是在自我责备。当他离开时，复仇者们没有追上去。  
摄像机镜头首先转向Thor，他正神情严峻的看着Hulk远去，其次是Steve，他正帮助Tony坐起。至少这傻瓜还活着，Pepper松了口气，但如果她还要为这男人工作的话，至少几年内的前景都很暗淡。镜头又转回记者身上，开始报道其他的事件。  
Loki现在正盯着地板，看上去很迷茫——Pepper从不知道一只猫也可以看起来很迷茫——终于把爪子从遥控器上挪开了。她盯了他很久，而他回头看了她一眼，仿佛在说： _ **怎么了，人类？**_  
“他会没事的。”她说。她知道安慰一只猫很疯狂，但她怀疑，某种程度上，这只猫明白Tony受伤了。不过或许她说这话只是为了自己安慰自己。  
Loki久久盯着她，眼神无法解读。她从来没有这种感觉：一只猫可以看透她。她心里一抖，不由得想，她是否应该知道更多关于Loki—— _ **真正的**_ Loki——的事情。  
Loki跳下凳子，跑进地下室，Tony的工作间。过了一会，Pepper去偷窥了一眼，发现Loki坐在Tony的桌子上，等待着什么。

 

译注：关于Seth，他是古埃及的混乱之神、战争、沙漠和外国之神，著名的专搞破坏的邪神（有没有听起来很耳熟？）。他因为嫉妒哥哥当国王而诱惑并暗害了哥哥。他的侄儿Horus（一说是兄弟）前来为父报仇，报仇的方法是和他ooxx获得他的j子，然后Horus的妈（也是Seth的姐）想办法让Seth吃下自己的j子，最后在审判的时候Seth肚子里的j子承认了他的罪行。


	6. 重新认识

Loki听见复仇者们回来的声音。他本不想睡，却不知不觉地打了个盹睡着了，瞥了一眼钟，竟然已经过去了三个小时。如果他有眉毛的话他会皱眉的：这么长时间，他们都去了哪儿？他再度埋怨自己的魔法恢复得这么慢。  
Loki的第一个冲动是跑到门口看看Tony还是不是完好无缺，但他认出了他哥哥重重的脚步和低沉的声音，立刻浑身僵硬。他简直不理解自己刚才是 _ **怎么**_ 想起来要冲到门口的？他自己就在战斗中恶狠狠地给钢铁侠留下了好几道伤疤，那会儿可是想都没多想。不过这大概是因为他现在正依赖于——哦，乞怜于一个他的敌人，考虑问题的角度就不一样了。Loki还需要Tony Stark当他的肉盾，Tony现在死掉对他可没好处。  
既然Thor在这里，Loki觉得他应该躲在某个房间黑暗的角落里，可他无法抗拒那折磨人的念头，他想要 _ **知道**_ Tony怎样了。他轻手轻脚地走上台阶，在大厅的一道道阴影间滑行，追随着他哥哥过分嘹亮的声音，一些其他人的说话声和脚步声，还有一个听起来好像轮子嘎吱移动的声音。  
Loki从角落中偷偷看过去，没戴面罩的美国队长推着个轮椅，轮椅上坐着一个被打得一塌糊涂、却看起来兴高采烈的Tony Stark。他们身后跟着的是Thor和一脸无奈的Coulson探员。  
“Stark先生，”在Thor身边显得像个小矮人的Coulson说：“我再说最后一次，如果你不肯住院，那么至少让我安排一个人来照顾你——！”  
Tony甩甩手腕，模仿鞭子的声音（译注：意指Coulson命令太多），然后努力地扭转他带着颈椎保持器的脖子，看向Steve，叫嚷到：“哈！来嘛，Steve，让我们看看这玩意儿能跑多快！”  
“Tony，这可不是玩具。”Steve疲倦地回答，但他的嘴角还是挂上了一个无奈的笑。  
“喔，你一点也不好玩。”  
“Stark先生。”Coulson再度腔调。  
一行人经过Loki躲藏的角落，Loki目不转睛地盯着他们。  
Tony翻了个白眼，挥挥手，根本不把Coulson当回事。“不要为我担心，Pepper会照顾我的，她干这方面的事很有一套。”  
Loki怀疑Pepper听到Tony这么说一定会好好教育他一顿。那可会是场不能错过的好戏。  
“止痛片 _ **棒极了**_ 。”Tony含含糊糊地说。Loki终于明白为啥Tony Stark心情这么欢快了：药的作用。  
Loki不由得暗笑起来，但笑声变成的喵呜声让他一个激灵。Thor听见了他的声音，转头正和他的双眼对视！雷神停住脚步，蓝色的眼睛仿佛闪电一般闪烁亮光。  
“你。”  
 ** _要死、要死、要死。_**  
Loki顺着原路飞逃，而Thor沉重的脚步声追赶着。  
“瞧瞧我在柜子里找到了什么。”Thor的声音就像雷电隆隆作响，而Loki可以想象他脸上的怒容。他揪住Loki的后颈高高拎起，恶作剧之神就像一个被悬挂在绞刑架上的贼，四肢僵硬地等待着自己的宣判。  
Tony已经被放在床上，僵硬地转过身子一看：“哦，Loki反正迟早都要出柜的，”他语音含糊地说。在这么近的距离，Loki可以看到他左半边脸上遍布淤青。Tony极力忍耐笑意，但还是控制不住地为自己的幽默咯咯笑个不停。Loki瞪着他，但他似乎没有注意。  
Thor想要说什么，但一次又一次欲言又止，只是让沉默延续。他无助地看向Steve，但Steve只向他耸了耸肩。  
“你说Loki。”Thor终于一个字，一个字，缓慢地说出话来。  
“是呀，”Tony满不在乎地回答，“你知道的，那是他的名字。”他的眼睛闪烁着邪恶的光芒。  
Loki屏住气息，紧盯着Tony Stark。难道这个人类怀疑——不，他吃了太多止痛片的脑子正一团浆糊——还是Tony和Thor其实根本在鸡同鸭讲？  
“我以为……”Thor的嘴无力的张开又合上。“他在这儿多久了？”  
“Pepper大概一个星期前在门外找到他的。他是有点儿熊孩子，不过算不上大麻烦。他还帮我摆弄一个新的弧反应堆呢。”Tony的语气带着一丝宠爱，这让Thor更加无语了。  
如果Loki还原人型，他一定会笑到眼泪都流出来。命运真是有一种奇怪的幽默感啊。  
Tony拍了拍他身边的床，说：“把他放在这里。”  
Thor看向Steve征求同意，而Steve只是再次耸肩。“你确定？”Thor问Tony，眼中露出怀疑的目光。  
“是啦，是啦。”Tony没耐心地挥挥手，语气带着牢骚的意味。  
Thor踌躇地把猫放到床的最边边上，好像怕Loki随时都会突然变出一只蝎子的毒尾——Loki还真的有考虑过这么做以纪念兄弟过去的好时光——Loki还特意回头向Thor做了个凶狠的怪脸，然后才大摇大摆地走向床头，蜷缩在Tony的屁股旁边。人类的手挠着他的耳朵后面，Loki满足地呜呜叫，在这整个过程中一直瞪着Thor，是的，他就是要在Thor的伤口上撒盐。  
Stark的床很温暖又舒适，Loki可找不到离开的理由。他蜷缩在Tony的身边渐渐睡着，爪子陷在软绵绵的被子里。谁要是来看望暂时失去行动力的钢铁侠，都会看见Loki在他身边眯着眼露出狡猾的猫笑。  
Steve Rogers尝试过抚摸Loki，这可犯了个大错，现在Steve的手背上留下了几道青肿的猫爪印子。Steve当时的脸好像只被踢到的小狗狗，立刻让Loki想起了Thor——这让他更感到了双倍的愉悦。  
Steve一边喃喃说着什么猫是撒旦的后代，一边离开，之后Thor本人很快也来看望Tony了。Thor表情严峻，一看就是要开启说教模式。椅子在Thor的重量下发出吱呀声，Loki洋洋得意地向哥哥眨眼睛，他身边的Tony打鼾声又提高了一个分贝。  
“我不知道你又在计划着什么，弟弟。”Thor尽量放低声音，不想吵醒Tony。“但如果你用任何方式伤害到他……”Thor没有说下去，却用一只手指责备地指向Loki，一脸警告的表情。  
Loki叹口气，尽力翻了个猫的白眼。他想说“哦得了吧”，但只能发出一声长长的，低低的喵呜声。  
Thor向后靠在椅子上——椅子发出抗议的呻吟——他试图用自以为精明的眼神打量Loki，Loki则觉得他一脸肚子痛的表情。Loki把爪子垫在身下，与哥哥对视。  
过了一会儿，Thor摇了摇头，偷笑起来，伸手拍了拍Loki的头。Loki愤怒地龇牙嘶叫，他痛恨全世界都突然染上一种“就是忍不住要摸摸你”病；他讨厌被人侵入私人空间。Thor却不像Steve，被他抓了也没收回手，反而呵呵傻笑，更加用力地挠挠Loki的脑袋。当Thor终于放手以后，Loki努力想在他脸上瞪穿一个洞。  
“你对这个凡人超乎想象地耐心。”Thor歪着头评论道。“如果不是我太了解你，我会说你喜欢他。”  
这说法让Loki整个儿炸毛了，耳朵死死地贴着脑后。他发出威严的嗤之以鼻之声，站起身走到床尾，背对着哥哥蜷成一团。  
Thor翻了个白眼，却忍不住笑了。  
门廊里，Pepper和Steve交换了个眼色，她悄声问：“他 _ **有**_ 意识到自己在跟一只猫说话，是吧？”  
Steve摇头，“我早已学会不再多问了。”  
Pepper对他的明智点头赞赏，叹气道：“我真的需要一个假期。”  
Steve同情地笑了。  
“谁不是呢。”


	7. 依恋

第二天，Tony眼睛下的淤青更严重了，变成了发亮的紫色，让他看起来更憔悴了。然而当他转头看见Loki在他身边休憩、还给了他一个“你就是个大蠢蛋”的眼神时，却满脸都是笑容。他拍拍Loki的脑袋，这让他得到了一个来自Loki的怒视，他反而笑得更欢了。  
“早啊，Loki。”他沙哑的声音喃喃说。  
 ** _已经下午了，你这个笨蛋。_**  
不一会儿Pepper走了进来，把Tony的午饭甩在床头桌上。  
“哦，那是烤牛里脊？”Tony欢叫。他戳了戳牛排旁边的塑料叉子，好像那是世界上最好玩的东西。  
Pepper背着手站在他身边，肩膀紧绷得像弓弦一样。她丢给Tony的眼色能让Sif都觉得厉害。“是的。”她从牙缝里出声，“不要被它噎死。”  
Tony抬头看她，眼睛瞪得大大的，皱着眉，看起来像个倔强的小孩。或者一个刚刚尿在地毯上的小狗狗。“什嘛？”他哀怨而无辜地问。  
Loki舒服地趴着，观察着两个人类脸上交换的表情。Pepper的眼神放软了，犹豫地避开Tony的目光，Loki暗中为Tony对“伤心狗狗”表情的完美运用而喝彩，不过在这一专长上，还是没有人能比得上Thor。Pepper又看了一眼Tony那好像被踢过的小狗一样的脸，她的肩垮了下来，而两人之间的紧张状态也明显放松了。  
“抱歉，”Pepper叹气，揉捏着自己的额头，“我只是太为你焦心了。你以前也被打中过，但都没有那么严重。很久没有过了。”  
“嘿，”Tony轻声说，挑起一边嘴角地笑，“就算没有盔甲，我的砖头脑瓜就是Hulk也不那么容易碾碎，你知道的。”  
Pepper苍白地一笑，她久久地看着他，似乎想说些什么，但最终只是摇了摇头。  
Loki在两人之间来回看来看去，好奇他俩之间是否曾有过些什么……或者现在还有些什么。不知道为什么他突然炸毛了。这是第一次Loki感觉到自己像个外来者，像个尴尬的电灯泡。对于那两人来说，他仿佛根本不存在似的，因为某种不知名的原因这让他感到一丝苦涩。  
他提醒自己，现在这模样可不是他的人生。他不属于这里，就像他从来也不曾属于Jotunheim或者Asgard。  
“顺便说一句，”Pepper继续，“Bruce打电话来道歉。他说他只是又到了‘每个月的那几天’，他想知道你是否还好。”  
“是啊，”Tony嘲讽地说。“我记得他还住在这里时的‘那几天’。有了他和Thor两个人，我不知换了多少家具。所以现在我们买不起好东西了，你懂的。”  
Pepper纵容地点头，但Loki可以看出她努力控制住了翻白眼的冲动。  
Pepper从口袋里拿出了一个橘黄色的瓶子，放在Tony盘中的布丁旁边。  
“这是什么？”Tony嘟囔道。  
“这个叫做药。我认为你应该听过这个名字。”  
如果Loki心情好点的话他会笑的，可他现在只想给这个女人一爪子，因为她靠Tony太近了。他俩之间善意的取笑，在有彼此陪伴时的那种舒适，只会提醒Loki已经失去了的东西；又或许那是Loki从未拥有过的。  
他很想知道“不孤独”是一种怎样的感觉。  
“这些是止痛用的，”Pepper补充说明。“当你觉得需要时就吃，但每四个小时不能超过两片。还有你现在还不能碰牛排，太烫了。”  
真的，这样的指令只会让Loki故意立刻吃掉牛排。  
“真的，Pepper，你这样只会让我 _ **更想**_ 碰牛排了。”  
Loki看着Tony。他们刚才想到一起了……？他摇摇头，试图甩开这种“怪异”的感觉。  
Pepper离开了，而Loki发现自己正观察着Tony进食，研究着他面部的每一点微小变动，却不知道自己究竟想看到什么。  
Tony看向猫咪，歪头说，“Hi.”  
Loki眨眨眼，转过头，这才意识到自己刚刚在凝视着Tony。太尴尬了。  
“你饿了吗，Loki喵？”  
你们人类就只会问我那种问题吗？还有——等等你刚才叫我 _ **什么**_ ？！！  
Loki再次目瞪口呆地盯着Tony。而人类则轻声傻笑，切下薄薄一条牛排，用手指掂着递给Loki。Loki充满疑心地瞧着人类。  
“别担心；这可不是我做的。”  
 ** _废话。你一直在睡觉，蠢蛋。_**  
Loki不知道他该怎么看待从Tony手里吃东西这件事。不过这至少比在 _ **地上**_ 从一个碗里吃锯末味的猫食好多了。  
 _ **呃**_ ，那种侮辱！  
是的……是的，这么一想现在这样好得多了。人类会为了能获得亲手喂他的荣耀而彼此战斗的。Loki慢慢伸长脖子，优雅地用牙咬住牛排。肉质柔软，汁水在他舌头上流淌，他突然想起了曾经像神一样——至少，像人类而不是个低级野兽——吃饭是什么感觉。他 _ **饿**_ 坏了！他咽下牛排的时候，肚子发出哀伤的咕咕叫，他不由自主，贪婪地死盯着剩下的牛排。  
Tony呵呵笑着，又给了他一片牛排。Loki饥渴地咀嚼起来，不由自主地向前走到Tony身上。直到他感觉到Tony胸膛的震动才意识到自己在哪。  
Tony一手抚摸着Loki，一手吃饭，时不时停下来递给猫咪一片肉。  
“请你告诉我你 _ **没有**_ 在喂那只猫吃牛里脊。”  
Loki抬头看见Pepper站在门口，差点不爽地叫出来。Tony露出一个内疚的笑。Pepper恼怒地摇头，但她眼中闪现了一丝幽默。  
“噢，别这样，Pepper！”Tony的语气满是劝诱，“瞧瞧这让他多开心？”他把Loki拉到怀里一手抱着，如果Loki不是被牛排喂得心满意足的话他一定会用爪子挣扎出去，至少不会像现在这样满足地喵呜！  
“是吧，Loki喵？”  
 _ **你再那样叫我一句试试，我就挖出你的眼珠子。**_  
Pepper大声叹气。“你知道他再也不会吃普通的猫食了吧？”  
“噢，别这样！”Tony发出嘲笑的声音，“只是几口而已！让他过点儿好日子吧！”  
“如果他以后只吃牛排了呢？”  
“哦，那说明他很有品味。”Tony给Loki喂了最后一片牛排，抬头对Pepper笑了：“嘿。他是 _ **我的**_ 猫，记得吗？”  
Loki不知道为什么那两个简单的字让他的胸口古怪地绞成一团。他抬头看着Tony，看着他深色双眸中流露的幽默和宠溺，只觉得胸口绞得更厉害了。突然间他只想躲开那样的目光，可是他……做不到。  
Tony抚摸着Loki脖子的手让Loki从脊椎涌下暖暖的刺痒。  
“顺便说一句，既然我们已经提到这个，”Pepper继续说，“你得把他‘修理’了。”（译注：给猫阉割）  
修理？他身上哪里坏了吗？Loki低头看着自己受伤的前腿，但那里早已愈合了。  
“Pepper！”Tony倒吸一口气，做出夸张的义愤神色。“不要在他面前说这个！”Tony用手捂住了Loki的耳朵，这让Loki整个儿僵住了。他们到底在说什么？他怒伸爪子，但Tony立刻放开了手。  
Pepper叹气，“也许我们可以获得‘买一赠一’优惠呢。你自己也可以‘修剪’一下，对你有好处的。”她伸出手指比了个手势，看见Tony吓得蜷缩成一个团，她不由得邪魅一笑。  
修剪？Loki有种不好的预感。  
“不要拿这种事情开玩笑，Pepper！不过你是可以找一个兽医预约个时间。我们也该给他做个检查了。还是没有人在找他这样的猫吗？”  
“没有。”  
“太好了！”Tony的笑容让Loki吃惊。人类低头看他，拇指轻轻按摩他的头皮。Loki还来不及仔细思考，就不由自主地靠向了Tony的触摸。


	8. 揭示

“他在我鞋子里丢了一只死老鼠。”  
Tony脖子上的矫正器已经取下来几天了，但他还是很小心地不让脖子动作太大。但他现在正坐在客厅的餐桌边吃早饭，这就变得更困难了。他抬头看着桌子对面的Steve，一边递给Loki一小片熏肉。猫咪在他盘子边蜷成一团，满足地呜呜叫——“说实话，你们俩都没规没矩的。”Pepper一直这么抱怨——猫咪的眼睛眯成一条缝，几乎是得意洋洋地瞥着Steve。  
“谁？”Tony假装不懂地问。“他？”他指着猫，而猫脸上那种被逗笑的表情真的只应该出现在人类脸上。  
Steve给Tony的眼神似乎忍耐已久却又有那么点被逗乐了。“哦，要么是他，要么是Thor干的。”他挖苦道。“谁干的我都不会感到惊讶。”  
Tony笑起来，“把它当做一个礼物吧。我听说他们都是这样表达喜爱之情的。”  
“谁，猫还是神？”  
“两者都不会惊讶到我。”  
Loki更大声地呜呜叫了，用鼻子触着Tony的手。  
“好吧，好吧！”Tony故作恼怒地叹气。他把剩下的熏肉都给了Loki，猫的眼睛高兴地眯成一条缝了。Tony微笑着揉乱了Loki头上的毛毛。  
“你是认真地在 _ **用手喂**_ 他吃？”Steve目瞪口呆。  
“喔喔，别这样，瞧瞧他多开心！”Tony用手指挠了挠Loki的下巴。Tony又开始用那种逗婴儿的肉麻声音说话了，如果Loki现在不是心情那么好的话一定会给他一肘子——一爪子？  
今天早晨Loki醒来的时候，他的皮肤下感觉到了魔法的波动。与从前相较这点魔法仍然微薄，但至少他可以肯定魔法 _ **会**_ 回复了。再过差不多一个星期，他就可以回家继续密谋大事了。  
只除了，不知为什么，“家”听起来不那么对味了。如果Loki能说话的话他一定会咒骂的。难道他就那么渴望陪伴，以至于他真的享受作为一只 _ **宠物**_ 的生活？那从各种层面来讲都太可悲了。  
而Steve只是看起来差点吓坏了。“他是 _ **撒旦**_ 的后代！”  
唔。Loki落到中庭以后，这话可都听腻了。不过，如果认真算起来，应该撒旦是他的后代才对。这样才说得通嘛。  
碟子碰撞的声音让Loki从沉思中清醒，他看见Tony在清洁桌子，身形依旧很不灵活，每当碰到受伤的肌肉时都会缩一下。Loki想起Tony只不过是个普通的人类，既没有超级能力，也没有超级恢复力，来保护自己脆弱的凡人身体。其他的复仇者都是“超级人类”，要么通过变异，要么通过科学手段或其他什么玩意儿。是什么让Tony与其他那些坐在家里从可怜的小泡泡里看着复仇者拯救世界的凡人不同？  
“你感觉怎么样？”Steve的问句打断了Loki的思路。  
“没有更好过了，”Tony的回答毫无可信度，“为什么这么问？”  
Loki对这种男人的死要面子翻了个白眼。有时候Tony和Thor并没有太多不同，这让Loki感到特别厌烦。从Steve的叹气看得出他也对此很不感冒。  
“Hulk把你当成球一样打飞了。怎么说你能活下来就很幸运了。”  
“哦，那就是上帝保佑了。”Tony干巴巴地说，只是一心洗着碟子。  
Steve叹气，没有再问什么。他离开房间时，向Loki投去带着敌意，毫不信任的一瞥。

Loki刚刚从猫砂盒子出来——他和人类已经达成妥协，获得了一个密闭的盒子来保护隐私——他在工作间里找到Tony，这是Tony被Hulk打伤后第一次来这里。Pepper坚持认为在桌子前弯腰工作几个小时会让Tony还未恢复的脖子更糟，如果给她和他的其他朋友发现了，一定会骂他一顿。至于Loki可有别的看法，他觉得无聊会让人恢复更慢。  
Loki喵了一声，通知Tony他的到来。他已经习惯于偷溜到人类身后，因为Tony被吓得跳起来是那么好笑，但现在他不想让Tony脆弱的身体再来一次心脏病发作。Tony微笑着唤他过来，Loki就跳到他的大腿上，盯着他。Tony这才记起，爱抚Loki现在可是自己的责任了。  
“别告诉Pepper，行不？”他一边抚摸着Loki的脊背一边说。  
Loki尽量表达出猫的嘲笑，但听起来就像打了个喷嚏。  
“上帝保佑你。”  
Tony盯着电脑屏幕，用另一只手点了几个按键。Loki眯眼瞧见屏幕上的东西像是传说中钢铁侠盔甲的蓝图。他瞅了Tony一眼，就蹲坐下来，观察Tony工作，脑子里列出了一长串名单，名单上的人个个都会为了得到这宝贵的信息斗得死去活来，而Tony却毫不知情地与他分享，专注地调整着盔甲的每一个细节。  
之前Tony在工作时会自言自语或者和机器人对话，现在他却习惯于对Loki说他的发现或问题。Loki好奇这些唠叨是否也是创造的一部分？这让Loki也对他的工作有了些了解。  
当门被猛地打开，一人一猫都跳了起来。一个巨大的阴影——Thor出现在门口，他轻轻关上门，露出一个抱歉的笑。  
“Pepper说要你停止淘气。”他说着走近，一边谨慎地看着Loki。Loki还以瞪视。  
Tony叹了口气，听起来像是被虐待了一样。他看向Loki，牢骚道，“看到了吧？”  
Loki邪恶的笑听起来只是一声喵呜。当他再度看向Thor，发现他的哥哥看着他的表情就像他长了两个脑袋一样（几个世纪前一次失败的实验曾经让他真的长出过两个脑袋），但Tony却没有注意到。  
“告诉Pepper我是个大人了，我可以决定自己几点睡觉。”  
Thor抱着臂，告诫，“我可不是你们的信使。”  
Loki双眼眯起，多么熟悉的景象。他曾经很多次说过这一模一样的话语；每次Thor和Odin意见不一致的时候，他们总是试着让Loki或者Frigga来传话，但Loki和Frigga可不会答应。Thor看着Loki的表情说明他是故意说了这句话。也许他是想通过这个刺激Loki变身回来。Thor从来不擅长用言辞操纵人，如果Loki能笑的话他一定会嘲笑Thor的。  
Tony翻了个白眼，忽略了Thor的皱眉表情，继续工作。  
“你会加重你的伤势的。”  
Tony瞪了Thor一眼，Loki为此暗中鼓掌。“相信我，如果我只是坐着发呆，我的伤势会 _ **更重**_ 。”他低声嘟哝着说自己又不是玻璃人儿。不过，尽管他看起来很明显被激怒了，他抚摸着Loki毛毛的手依然很温柔。  
“Pepper说你可以看书。”  
Tony又白了Thor一眼。“问题不在这里。我有新点子，很多很多点子。”  
Loki的内心惆怅地笑了，这种感觉他太理解了。  
“Loki以前总是那么说。”Thor喃喃地说。Loki尖刻地看着哥哥，却发现他双眉微皱，透着迷茫。Thor回给Loki一个挑战的眼神。  
轻拍Loki的手停住了。“什么？”  
Thor终于开口，缓慢地，仿佛在掂量每一个字的重量。“当我弟弟小的时候，他总是会把所有东西都拆开又装回去，有时候能恢复原状，有时候还能……做些‘改良’。他说光知道某样东西是干什么的还不够；他想知道它是怎么做到的。他的脑子总是满是各种点子和理论。”  
Loki先看了看Thor，又看了看人类，好奇Tony对这种比较会怎样看。“是的，我……我也是这样的。”Tony轻声说。他并没有感到被侮辱或警觉，看起来却很迷茫。而Loki这才吁了口气——他自己都不知道自己竟然屏住了呼吸。  
Thor看着他的弟弟，Loki轻易地读出了他的想法，他的表情在说： _ **你还记得那些日子吗？**_  
 _ **我当然记得，**_ Loki想要叫喊。 _ **但那些日子半点都不像你记得的那样美好！**_  
可是……确实那时候一切都看起来简单得多。Loki叹了口气，把下巴搁到爪子上。  
“有时候你们俩真的很像。”  
Loki的耳朵挣平，整个儿炸毛了。他们一点儿都不像！  
如果他可以说话，他会骂Thor是个大笨蛋。  
Tony很沉默，目光茫然。他的手自动地轻拍着Loki，让Loki浑身慢慢放松下来。  
“尽量别工作得太晚，”Thor宽限地说，一边转身向门口走去。“如果我能向Pepper女士保证你不会工作太晚，她就不会对你那么生气了，也不会生我的气了。”  
Tony微笑着嗯了一声，再次伏在桌前。Loki则看着Thor重重的脚步踏上台阶。

Loki几乎不敢眨眼，绿色的眼睛关注着Tony敏捷的手指。盔甲的蓝图从2D变幻成3D，给Tony的脸罩上一层蓝光，凸显出他深黑的瞳孔。尽管Loki只是刚开始了解中庭的异族科技，但当他观察Tony工作时他开始意识到，并且不情不愿地承认，Tony Stark，即使用Asgard人的标准来衡量，确实是个天才。Loki了解机械运转的基本原理，但把一个武器变成一样艺术品却需要太多的雕琢。他曾经不理解钢铁侠的盔甲里究竟蕴藏着什么，现在尽管他不愿意也不得不承认他被震撼了。他好奇一个人类，在中庭的中古科技限制下，是怎么能创造出这样神奇的造物的。  
终于， _ **终于**_ ，Loki认识到Tony Stark并非生为勇武之人，但他拥有高超智力，并利用这种智力使他成为了与Thor和美国队长一样优秀的战士。没有钢铁侠盔甲，没有他的大脑，Tony Stark只不过是一个可怜的人类，既没有超级力量也没有基因变异能让他超越他的同类。  
是Tony的大脑和意志力让他脱颖而出，而非什么超级力量或变异能力。  
Loki仰头仔细看着Tony的脸，Tony专注的神情让他的皱纹变深了，嘴里在自言自语着什么。Loki意识到——也许，Thor是对的，尽管Tony Stark属于更低等的种族，但他的确是自己的同类。  
如果改变一些重要的人生大事件，Loki也许会和Tony过着同样的人生。  
钢铁侠是Loki几个世纪中遇到的生灵中，在智力上和身体上最像Loki的一个。  
想到这里，Loki的胸口心神震荡，因为一种像是“希望”的东西。可那太危险了，Loki勉强压下这想法，把它扔到脑海中最远的角落去。  
他只是躲藏在这里恢复魔力罢了，不是来交朋友的，更不是来 _ **肖想**_ 一个 _ **Thor**_ 的朋友的。  
想到这里他自己都觉得一阵作呕，Loki恶心地转身跳下桌子，他已经不记得上一次他维持这么长时间的变形是什么时候了，也许是这变形让他本就过度紧张的神智开始更疯狂了。Tony发觉Loki离开走向楼梯，怔怔地瞧了好一会。  
“嘿，猫咪，你去哪儿？”  
Loki忽略了他，找到一个黑暗的，孤单的角落，蜷缩起来。


	9. 依赖

Loki绝不会承认这一点，但他已经变得期待和Tony渡过工作的几个小时了。他会坐在人类的大腿上，或身边，看着人类的手指动作，听着人类喋喋不休的评论。有时候Loki会故意坐在Tony正好需要的某个工具或要改进的地方上面，让Tony坐立不安一会儿。  
至于其他人，Loki为了消磨时间搞出的恶作剧没法太多（没有人类的相对拇指，太碍手碍脚），但他仍然享受于在Steve的鞋子和Thor的内裤里留下恐怖的死老鼠。  
还有一次，Steve忘记关上笔记本电脑，Loki就把他全部的书签设置成同性恋色情网站。Steve简直像女孩儿样的尖叫声“我的眼睛！”和椅子被撞倒在地板上的巨大声音，足够让Loki永远记住这美好回忆。  
因特网真是个好东西。  
Thor知道是他干的，只能摇摇头。Tony则一无所知——但显然觉得很有趣——而Pepper偶尔会怪异地看着Loki。他意识到 _ **她在怀疑**_ ，决定减少恶作剧。  
他知道他很快就会觉得无聊了，但至少现在他享受于给Tony Stark找麻烦的乐趣。  
但当某个晚上，Tony觉得自己已经够健康了，就出门参加聚会且彻夜未归的时候，Loki变得很混乱，还有一点生气。他根本不该在乎的，说真的，他以为自己不在乎的……直到看见Tony膀子上挂着的那个金发荡妇为止。  
他从窗口看见他俩走进，瞳孔收缩，尾巴抽动着。她挂在他身上的样子太不体面了。当他俩像四足动物一样跌跌撞撞地进门的时候，Loki被她的香水味熏得打了个喷嚏。他能感觉到那气味粘在他的毛皮上。 _ **呃**_ 。  
那晚Loki睡在沙发上。  
第二天早上，当Thor坐在Loki身边，他不但立刻醒了还炸了毛。Loki瞥了哥哥一眼，转身背对着他，假装继续睡着。Thor完全忽略他的拒绝姿态，伸出粗鲁的大手揉搓Loki的侧腹部。Loki怒吼了一声，不过并不是真心的。当Thor继续坚持这么做，他只好由着他了。  
“变身这么长时间对你来说可不寻常。”  
 ** _好像你会知道我做什么是寻常，什么是不寻常一样。_** 但Loki只是看着墙壁，让Thor继续抚摸他。Thor对此并不擅长，但Loki在过去的几个星期已经习惯了身体接触，现在——尽管这让他感到羞愧——他几乎渴望触碰了。  
“你还好吗，弟弟？”Thor的声音低得像是悄悄话，但Loki还是听出了他的关切。  
 _ **哦，现在你想起来问了**_ 。他想他可以用一个眼神或者一个摇头来回答，但他仍然只是一动不动地瞧着墙壁。  
“你会睡在外面也是挺不寻常的。”  
听到这一句，Loki提起力气回头瞪了Thor一眼。Thor的微笑很浅，却好像什么都知道。  
“Tony Stark是个好人。我信任他。”  
 _ **可我不。**_  
Loki好奇Tony与自己的睡眠习惯能说得上什么联系，但是……好吧，他是在骗自己：他很明白Thor在暗示什么，但他不想思考那个。他恼羞成怒，跳下沙发，头也不回地离开了Thor，离开了房间。

“你想要吃早饭吗，Daisy？”  
“我叫Daphne。”  
“随便啦。”  
显然他俩的爱情不是传说中那种。她不再像个穿着体面的妓女一样挂在Tony身上，Tony看起来也一点都不想跟她在一起。他在用那个怪机器做烤面包，站在料理台的最角落，离“Daisy”尽可能地远，再多一步就走出房间了。他不耐地用手指敲着桌子，时不时回头看她一眼，好像希望下一秒他再回头的时候她就会消失一样。他的动作有点僵硬，可能是昨晚的“运动”让他颈椎的伤又加重了。  
Loki从门厅看着他们很长一会。然后他决定“Daphne”看起来不像是喜欢猫的样子，就跳到她面前的桌子上以一种能吵醒死人的音量大叫起来。  
她像女鬼一样尖叫起来。  
Tony猛地转身，全身肌肉绷紧，进入战斗状态，但当他发现她尖叫的原因时，顿时翻了个白眼，放松下来。  
“紧张什么，Nancy，只是我的猫啦。”  
她给他的杀人眼神比女武神还恐怖。“我叫Daphne，”她咬牙切齿地纠正，“而且我对猫过敏！”  
太棒了。  
Loki叫得更响了，他坐在桌子边上，用脖子去蹭她的肩膀。她尖叫着双手乱飞，跳出椅子，她暴露的红裙子就快溜下肩膀了。  
Loki用无辜的大眼睛看着她。  
“抱歉，”Tony用一点都不抱歉的语气说，“他只是想和你做朋友，我发誓他们总是偏爱那些对猫过敏人群。”  
Loki的尾巴抽动了一下，继续盯着她。当Tony转身继续做烤面包片时，Loki使用一丁点魔法让自己眼睛闪烁出血红色。  
她的尖叫达到一种只有狗才能听见的音高，用手提包砸向他，Loki后退并嘶叫了一声。  
“嘿、嘿！”Tony抓住手提包，他的下颚因为怒火而收紧。“你这疯货，你他妈的在干嘛？”  
Loki强忍住得意的笑，否则就会被戳穿了。  
Daphne扯出她的手提包，向门口退去，疯狂的双眼还是不敢离开Loki，而Loki只是眨巴着大大的绿眼睛。她骂道：“你的猫是撒旦的后代！”  
Loki嘶了一声，撒旦的后代， _ **又来**_ ？  
“出去。”Tony怒道。她张开嘴想要说什么。“ _ **出去**_ ！”  
Daphne的嘴唇绷紧，眼神可以让一个脆弱点的人类连脊髓都冻住，但她还是转身离开了。Loki听着她高跟鞋的蹬蹬声越来越远，最后是一声甩门声。  
Tony吐出一口气，拿着自己的烤面包片坐在桌边，他咬了一口，一边咀嚼一边和Loki对视。他叹气，“真对不起，伙计。”他伸手去挠Loki的下巴，但猫躲开他的手，瞪了他一眼。  
 _ **你想拿摸过那荡妇的手来碰我？**_  
Tony皱眉，“怎么啦，Loki喵？”  
 _ **呃，不要那么叫我！**_  
Loki愤怒地转身，跳下桌子，昂首挺胸地离开了房间。  
这是Tony几个星期以来第一次独自吃饭。

 _ **哇哦。**_  
全世界都在旋转，哪个世界都没权力旋转得这么夸张的！Loki四腿骑在Tony最喜欢的椅子的扶手上，爪子插入布料里，抓得好紧，好像他的小命就寄在这上面了。  
还有那些 _ **颜色**_ ！  
 _ **好多多多的颜色！**_  
他以前怎么从来没意识到世上原来有那么多颜色，为什么没人告诉过他？他觉得有点被欺骗了。Loki左摇右晃地努力保持平衡，他听到旁边有人傻笑——他一团浆糊的大脑里某个部分告诉他，是Pepper——他知道他应该感到被侮辱了或者被激怒了或者……任何带个“被”字的东西。  
但是这些颜色真是太……哦-神-啊-太-美-了。  
他垂涎欲滴了。  
“……你对我的猫做了什么？”  
Loki抬头看见Tony的脑袋环绕着一圈颜色在跳舞。整个世界围绕着Tony旋转，只有Tony的脸是静止的，好像全世界都是他的卫星。他就像太阳。  
Loki不介意做他的卫星。也许Loki早已是他的卫星了。  
“他最近有点脾气暴躁，所以我给他吃了点猫薄荷。”  
猫薄荷是什么玩意儿？管它呢！ _ **Tony-过-来~~~~嘛~~~~**_  
Tony大笑，而那些颜色随着他的声音起伏荡漾。Loki缓慢地眨眼，Tony的脸突然在他面前放大，深黑色的双眸明亮，带着笑意。Loki的胸口像是被雷电击中了。  
“他总是在你身边呜呜叫呢。”  
Tony的笑容变大了，但他是对着Loki背后的她笑的。小贱人。  
Tony的脸又向他贴过来，Loki心头打鼓，响如雷电，令他全身都在发抖。  
“伙计，你感觉怎样啊？”  
Tonyyyyyy……  
他用鼻子轻触Tony的下巴，脸颊在人类的胡茬上揉搓。Tony的笑声也像雷电，人类伸手抚摸着Loki另一边脸颊，他温暖的手指让Loki的脊椎涌下一阵热潮。  
整个世界颠倒旋转，哇哦他的头好晕——当他感觉到被一双温暖的手臂环绕的时候，他意识到Tony抱着他。他把鼻子埋进Tony的肩窝里。  
Tonyyyy！Tony我爱爱爱爱你！不要再去泡荡荡荡荡妇啦！  
“搞什么鬼？”  
那好像是Steve的声音，但Loki太忙于研究他能不能用他的猫舌头和Tony来个舌吻，最后只能妥协于舔舔Tony的鼻尖。Tony的脸皱起来了，发出一声不太男人的咯咯傻笑。  
“猫薄荷，”他说，Loki不但听到还可以感觉到每个字。他决定继续用鼻子蹭Tony的下巴，同时尝试用他的前爪挂在人类的脖子上。“显然Loki是那种喝醉了就变‘爱的小天使’的类型。”  
更多的大笑声，但Loki的心跳得太响，几乎什么其他的都听不见。  
“等一下，Thor得看看这个。”这说话的肯定是Steve。  
Loki终于成功地用手臂——爪子，随便什么啦——抱住Tony的脖子，他决定只要挂在那里就心满意足了。Tony拍拍他的背。  
“我也爱你，伙计。”他笑着说。听到这句话，Loki满足地大叫，音调响得几乎成了一声尖叫。  
没过一会儿，那些五彩斑斓的颜色被一阵沉重的脚步搅动，Loki懒洋洋地向后仰头，直到他看见他哥哥倒过来的脸。从这个角度看过去整个房间突然变得好好玩，Loki左右摇晃脑袋到处看来看去，Tony大笑着抓紧了他，不让他掉下去。  
“他这是在干嘛？”Thor问。  
Hi，Thor！Loki回头看他哥哥，头下脚上，喵呜直叫。  
“猫薄荷。”Steve，Tony，Pepper异口同声。 _ **哇哦**_ ，所有的颜色都跳跃起来了。  
“这个猫薄荷是什么东西？”  
 _ **是很棒的东西。**_ Loki喵呜地回答Thor。  
Steve耐心地向Thor解释，而Tony忙着逗弄Loki，Pepper则……她在干吗来着？Loki转动脖子去看，但是一会就忘记了他要干吗，又甩回头看Thor和Steve。  
“猫薄荷有点像是给猫吃的毒品。”  
“毒品？！”Thor听起来像是迷惑又像是愤怒。“可是你们告诉过我‘毒品’是坏东西，任何情况下都不要接受，哪怕我所有的朋友们都在吸它！”  
Loki觉得那句话值得点评一下，于是他又喵了一声。  
“Thor，”Tony叹气，把Loki的脑袋扶正，“他是只猫，猫和人的规矩不一样。”  
Loki觉得近距离看着Tony的皮肤比什么都要令人着迷。他把头枕在Tony的肩膀，充满惊叹地看着人类。  
“现在他可是在对我垂涎三尺了。”  
有人轻笑——Thor？——一双比Tony大得多也笨拙得多的手试图抚摸他。Loki从喉咙里发出不爽的吼声，那双手退开了。  
 _ **Tony和我在抱抱呢，Thor。你已经失去你的机会了。**_  
“好吧，”Tony说，最后一个音节拖得长长的，“也许不那么‘爱的小天使’。”  
好吧，也许如果Thor的抚摸不像要剥了他的皮似的那么粗鲁，Loki会更和善一点。有Tony抚摸他就已经够完美了，他心满意足，谢谢。Steve的抚摸太温和，一开始很舒服但很快他就觉得乏味了。Pepper则总是太忙；她懂得所有正确的点，力道也恰到好处，但她的手总是忙于其他工作相关的事情，只能每过几秒才拍他一下。  
只有Tony。Tony知道怎么运用他的手，而且Loki只要看他一眼，他就会停下手中一切工作，宠溺“他的猫咪”。如果他们是在监狱里，Tony肯定会是Loki的马子。  
然后Loki混乱的脑子从“抚摸”想到了不那么纯洁的东西，他咯咯笑了，但发出的仍然只是呜呜声。那些人还在说话，但话语从他的左耳进，右耳出。Loki只要闭上眼睛听着Tony呼吸就够满足了。  
“好啦，伙计。”Tony又说话了，“我想你睡一觉就会好了。”  
Tony把Loki放回椅子扶手上，Loki从嗓子眼里发出一声哀鸣，继续死命地抱紧扶手。  
Steve说，“Tony，我想你只要一直给他猫薄荷让他飘飘欲仙，我们的日子都会好过很多很多。”  
 _ **我感觉不到我的爪子了。**_  
Loki滑到了地上。


	10. 回到起点

在可耻的猫薄荷事件后，那一天剩下的时间Loki都躲在Thor的衣柜里，把Thor的裤子上滚得全是毛。柜子里又黑又孤单，对他的黑暗情绪正是一剂安慰药。他感到丢脸之极，被亵渎了，被侮辱了，他直想撕裂下一张出现在他面前的脸。  
自然，下一张脸正巧是Thor。Loki用唾弃的嘶吼招呼他。  
Thor叹了口气，看见弟弟躲在自己的衣服堆里，似乎并不惊讶，只是很无奈。当他去拿裤子时Loki用爪子给了他一击，Thor抿着嘴拎着Loki的脖子把他甩到自己的床上，看着猫咪在床上蹦跳着炸毛嘶吼。  
他见鬼的想干嘛？  
Loki被甩得一阵头晕目眩，他爪子戳进床罩，耳朵立起，眼睛瞪大看着Thor。  
“原谅我，弟弟，”Thor一边扯出裤子一边说，“但我没时间跟你玩把戏。”  
 ** _把戏？我只是想打个盹！_**  
Loki更恶狠狠地瞪了他哥哥一眼，意识到Thor正穿着盔甲。  
 ** _哦棒极了。你这打雷的傻瓜，又有什么正事要干了？_**  
“来吧。”Thor用一只手抱起他的猫弟弟，Loki抗议地扭动尖叫。“我会把你交给钢铁之人，也许你们俩可以让彼此别惹麻烦。”  
Thor大踏步离开房间，对猫咪的嘶叫和邪恶的爪子攻击无动于衷。  
什么？不要！Thor！放下我！你这个大块头蠢货！  
“我们不在的时候尽量别杀了他。”  
 ** _我可不保证。_**  
“Thor，什么——？哇哦！”  
Thor又把Loki扔了出去。Loki惊叫着张牙舞爪地落在最近的物体上，死死抠住。  
这个物体正巧是Tony的头。Loki忽略了人类的痛呼，使劲抠住Tony的头发试图抓住平衡，四肢僵硬，尾巴炸毛。一双手从腰部抓住Loki，把他放到Tony的胸口。被刚才那一阵乱甩之后，被稳稳抱住的安全感让Loki不情不愿地放松下来。  
 ** _你知道，我仍然很生你的气，人类。_**  
“好吧，新的舍规！”Tony惊魂未定，咬着牙说：“我们不允许向Tony扔猫！”Loki抬头看见Tony双眼圆瞪，头发胡乱支立，额头上到处是细小的抓痕。  
“抱歉。”值得赞扬，Thor的语气这一次真的显得很内疚。“我……近年来都没有这个荣幸和猫打交道。”  
 ** _蠢货们。_**  
“随便啦。只是……对了，你要去哪？”  
“你不用担心这个，Howard之子。”  
又一阵急促的脚步声，Loki试着扭转身子去看，发现自己正对着美国队长的下巴。他听见衣服上金属的摩擦声，看见美国队长全副武装，盾牌挂在肩上。  
“哦别这样，Steve，你也要去？”  
Loki能感觉到Tony听起来又困惑又生气。  
Steve说，“嘿，Tony，我们接到Coulson的电话，说他需要我们帮他调查些什么。”  
“为什么我没收到消息？”Tony的手指开始画着圈儿按摩Loki的脖子和头皮。邪神怀疑他根本就没意识到自己的动作。  
Steve回答，“我们不用都去，而且看到你脖子的伤势不知怎么又加重了，Thor和我就做出了自主决定，你得留在这儿，确认Loki不惹麻烦。”  
Steve伸出一只戴着手套的手，用一只手指试探性地，轻柔地触摸Loki的脊背。感觉痒痒的，但Loki为了坚持原则，还是冲他龇牙叫了一声。队长又收回了手。  
“哇哦。嘿，别让我给自己太多压力。”Tony似乎对Loki冲队长的嘶叫很满意，故意奖赏性地抚摸他。Loki闭上眼睛，享受起来。  
“是啊，好吧，也许你应该在你，唔，给自己 _ **压力**_ 的那一晚之前多想想。”  
Loki立刻后悔刚才对Steve不友好了。Tony闷闷不乐，但什么也没说。  
“我们很快会回来的，钢铁之人。”Thor拍了拍Tony的肩膀，力道大得让Tony向前一扑。Loki用爪子紧紧揪住Tony的衬衫以防跌下去。  
Thor和Steve两个逼人的大块头离开了Loki的视线，他听着他们的脚步声离开大厅。  
“好吧，”Tony打了个呵欠，“如果他们不需要我，我要打个盹了。我的脖子痛死了。”他看着Loki微笑，“你觉得怎样，Loki喵？”  
 ** _好像我会在乎你的睡觉习惯似的，人类。还有如果你再叫我一次那个名字，你醒来的时候身上会少一个零件的。_**  
“好吧，我先喂你，再睡觉。”  
 ** _有没有搞错？我很生气，而你的解决方法就是喂我？_**  
好吧，这不算个太糟的解决方法，但这不是重点。而且当Tony的指甲轻轻划过Loki的头皮时，邪神很努力想要记起来他之前到底是为了什么生气来着。他的人类真是太恼人了。

Loki栖息在窗台上，看着窗外的树叶飘飞，听着安静的大厦里各种细小的声音：水龙头的滴水声，门吱呀作响……还有某个人类远远发出的恼人的鼾声。Loki叹口气，翻了个白眼。那个恼人的人类的一切都让他无法忍受。  
突然，一个断续的，像蛇蜿蜒而行，又像蒸汽漏出的声音，划破了寂静。冰冷的恐惧划过Loki的脊椎，他知道那个声音。  
Loki从窗台跳下，像蛇一样在阴影里滑行，竭尽全力地聆听。他的心脏剧烈跳动，走向声音来处，门厅里出现了一缕黑烟。  
 _ **该死。**_  
他知道他可以直接跑掉。黑暗骑士受能量的吸引，而Loki现在的那点能量对他而言简直什么都不是。Loki _ **应该**_ 跑的。他留在这里不就是为了用复仇者们引开那家伙的注意力，直到自己恢复足够的魔力应对吗？  
可是……  
Tony还睡着，而Jarvis感觉不到黑暗骑士的存在，那只是…… _ **不公平**_ 。  
Loki暗中怒吼了一声，蹑手蹑脚地避开黑烟的范围，走进Tony的房间。这个人类会害死他的。  
Tony的卧室门开了一条缝，Loki挤了进去。人类四肢大张地躺在床上，半张脸埋在枕头里，脸上的纹路舒展开去，看上去安宁而天真。但是Loki没时间了。  
 _ **醒醒！**_ 他的叫喊变成一声长长的猫叫。人类的鼾声更响了。  
Loki真希望自己的头发和指甲还在，这样至少他可以撕扯自己的头发。该死人类和他们所谓的药剂！那些止痛片让Tony Stark昏睡不醒。  
Loki跳上床头柜，按动闹钟，但那玩意儿跌落在地上，砸碎了。Tony在枕头里动了动，鼾声依旧。  
Loki挫败地叫了一声。他跳上床，目不转睛地注视着Tony的脸，看着他眼角因为疲惫而生的皱纹和黑眼圈，还有嘴角一道细细的口水。如果Loki是人型的话他会把Tony扇醒的。恶作剧之神考虑了变回人形就为了扇Tony一脸，但那太浪费他现有的一点魔力了。  
所以Loki采取了第二选择，抓了抓Tony的耳朵，人类抽搐了一下，喃喃说了些什么——Loki猜想这算是有进步吧——但 _ **还是**_ 没醒。Loki把脸凑到Tony的脸前，瞪着他好像光凭 _ **意志**_ 就能把Tony瞪醒一样。他忽略了Tony的口水味儿，如果不是情势这么紧张的话他一定会笑的。  
Loki再次挫败地吼叫，又爬到了床另一边。他打量了Tony最后一眼，用利爪插进Tony的脚底。Tony大喊着弹起，眼睛瞪得老大，Loki回瞪他，希望光凭意志就能告诉Tony现在的情形。  
“有没有搞错，猫咪？”Tony一副没睡醒的声音，揉着脸。“我是不是还得穿着盔甲睡觉呀？”  
 ** _你应该这么做，如果你再不起来的话，愚蠢的人类！_**  
Loki从喉咙里发出低吼。  
听到这声音Tony皱起眉，眨了眨眼。“Loki？”他关切地问。Loki再次吼叫，用爪子拍打Tony的脚。  
Tony半睡半醒地责备道，“嘿，出什么事了？”他上下打量Loki，“为什么你的尾巴都炸毛了？”  
哦，是啊，好像一只猫可以回答你的问话。蠢货。  
那轻嘶声再度响起，更近，更响，Loki从喉咙中发出哀鸣，再次拍打Tony的脚。Tony顿住了，眉毛皱起。  
“那是什么鬼？”他嘀咕。“Jarvis！”  
“下午好，Sir。”  
“那嘶嘶声是什么东西？”  
一阵沉默。“无法确认，Sir。但似乎您的门外有一个不寻常的能量团。”  
Tony的嘴唇抿成一条直线。他咒骂了一句，爬起身。“看来我只能用老办法自己去看了。”  
Loki叹气，跳下床跟随着Tony的脚步。 _ **哦是啊，穿着平底内裤去对抗邪恶生物。那会有个好结果的。**_  
Tony猛地扭开门，正对着他面前几寸的地方就是黑暗骑士死人一样苍白的脸，黑雾的卷须掩住了门，Tony一只手还留在门把手上，“啊”了一声，“Jarvis，这儿有个长得很怪异的烟雾人形站在我的卧室门口。”  
Loki忍不住又低吼一声。黑暗骑士太近了，太专注于Tony了。  
更确切地说，专注于Tony的胸口。他的弧反应堆。  
Loki突然想通了：黑暗骑士被能量吸引，而弧反应堆对他而言就像黑暗里的灯塔。  
Loki痛苦地意识到现在他根本无能为力。 _ **Tony**_ ，他想说， _ **快跑！**_ 可是能跑到哪去？卧室只有一个门，已经被黑暗骑士完全堵住，而楼层太高，不可能跳出窗外。  
Tony放开门把手，向房间里后退，肌肉紧张，进入战斗状态。至少他明白他正处于危险中。“有什么需要帮助的吗？”他漫不经心地问。黑暗骑士盯着他，什么也没说，一步步地逼近Tony。“好吧，懂了，你是沉默坚定型的。”Tony撞上了衣柜，在身后一个抽屉里摸着什么，眼睛一直注视着入侵者。“你知道，既然你没敲门什么的，我要假设这不是个友好来访了。”  
下一秒，Tony拔出手枪瞄准了黑暗骑士的双眼。Loki猜想Tony也知道那没用的。“Jarvis，请通知Steve和Thor有人入侵。”  
“好的，Sir。”  
“好吧，烟雾怪物，”Tony瞄准，“给你最后一个机会，解释你为什么来，不然就给我滚出去。”  
黑暗骑士盯着他，什么也不说。  
Loki观察着两人对峙，眼睛一眨也不敢眨，尝试寻找什么武器能够打击这怪物。说来讽刺，既然黑暗骑士源自火巨人的遗骸，他应该惧怕寒冷，但他又是生于Niflheim，一个到处是黑暗与寒冰的地方。Loki真的想不出来。他只知道子弹之类的东西无法伤到一个无形生物。  
解决这事儿之后他得找他女儿好好谈谈。  
Loki尝试召唤他的魔力，它只是无力地搅动了一下。通常情况下，Loki不会过度使用他所剩无几的魔力，但他恐怕别无选择了。  
一切都发生在一瞬间。黑暗骑士像蛇一样突然缠上了Tony。Tony下意识扣动扳机，但子弹穿过烟雾打中了对面的墙壁。听到Tony惊讶地痛呼一声，Loki根本来不及考虑，就发动了魔力。几个星期来的第一次，世界终于恢复了正常大小。Loki一时还适应不了两只脚站立，撞上了墙。  
Tony的枪砰地掉在地上的声音叫醒了Loki，他看见Tony的脸被烟雾缠绕，白得像鬼一样，喉咙中发出痛苦的声音，黑暗骑士惨白的手抓住了弧反应堆。在那怪物的触摸和注视下，Tony的身体痛苦地痉挛。  
这一瞥让Loki心口情不自禁地揪住了，下一瞬间他咆哮着就扑到了黑暗骑士身上，黑烟散去，黑暗骑士发出痛苦的声音蹒跚后退，Loki身上的冰冷就像Niflheim那恐怖的寒冷。冰霜的纹路爬上墙壁，Loki愤怒的喘息化成了冰雾，他的手指被黑暗骑士的烟雾烧灼，但他全力攻击，直到黑暗骑士向后退却，随着一声长嚎迅速消失在黑夜之中。  
Loki转身发现Tony瘫倒在地上，他浑身的寒冰和怒火都消散了。一种像是感情的东西揪住Loki的胸口，让他呼吸困难。他跪在Tony身边，把手指放在Tony的喉咙上感受到了还在跳动的脉搏，终于吐出一声发着抖的叹息。  
“Tony，”Loki喃喃说道，双手捧住Tony的脸，用拇指轻轻摸着他的颧骨，人类的皮肤冰冷惨白，嘴唇是蓝灰色的，就像死了一样。他深色的眼睛张开一条缝，对着Loki，却什么也看不见。他从喉咙里发出虚弱的声音，再次合上眼帘。  
那种名为感情的东西从Loki的胸口爬到了他的喉咙，他重重地咽了回去。他用手按住弧反应堆，寻找最后一点能量。那东西现在只不过是个金属块了，冰冷，暗淡，死寂。他的手感觉到Tony的胸口起伏，伴随着困难的喘息。  
他要死了，人类是会死的。Loki的大脑中理智的那部分告诉自己。剩下的那部分自己则拒绝接受这个事实。  
这太快了。  
Loki的眼睛感到刺痛，他眨了眨眼，觉得呼吸更困难了。一个低级凡人可悲的短寿命，不应该像这样影响到他的。他的手梳过Tony的头发，诅咒自己竟然忍不住颤抖。  
 _ **思考**_ ，他告诉自己。他可以搞定这事的……他 _ **必须**_ 搞定。  
Loki的大脑双倍飞转，他想起那个晚上在Tony的工作间里看着人类打造另一个弧反应堆。现在Loki知道为什么人类决定多做一个了，也知道自己该怎么做了。  
“人类，你敢死在我面前试试。”  
但是看着Tony现在的样子，Loki真的不知道他还能不能活到自己去拿到另一个弧反应堆的时候。他吐出一声颤抖的叹息，闭上眼，寻找自己早已几近枯竭的魔力。他的魔力又回到整件事开始时候那样所剩无几了，他的手颤抖着，一半是因为精疲力竭。Loki意识到如果没有Tony，他现在可能还在街上受冻。  
他搜刮最后一丝魔力，让另一个弧反应堆瞬移到自己手上。他睁眼的一瞬间，整个世界变得灰暗，模糊，金星乱跳，旋转不停。他使劲眨眼，咬紧牙关，命令自己集中注意，盯住Tony的脸。  
他轻声向不知道什么神或造物祈祷着，抓住Tony胸口的弧反应堆，扭转拔出。他的手因为紧张和力竭而剧烈颤抖，视线突然再度模糊，整个世界抖动起来，眼前到处是黑点，他几乎把两个反应堆都掉在地上。他摸索着连接弧反应堆的线路，诅咒着自己一贯灵活的手指竟然不合时宜地颤抖不止。  
他丢开第一个弧反应堆，第二个则饱含能量，发出光芒，他不知道他这么弄对不对，但已经没有时间犹豫或确认了。  
“不许你给我死掉，”Loki再说了一次，停顿了一会，确认Tony还在呼吸。  
是的，Tony还在呼吸，但几乎感觉不到了。  
装好弧反应堆，Loki屏住呼吸，在Tony脸上寻找着生命迹象。


	11. 事后清晨

脖子上的手唤醒他的意识。  
Steve Rogers的手。  
Loki不记得自己晕过去了，但整个世界在他面前都朦朦胧胧，像是他从前耗力过度后的感觉。他的视线逐渐清晰，落在了咆哮着的全副武装的美国队长身上。Loki的眼皮又合上了，但他脖子上的手再度把他摇醒。  
他的脊背靠住了坚硬的墙壁。声音涌入他的耳朵。  
“你对他做了什么？”Steve在一次又一次地叫喊，直到嗓子都嘶哑了。  
“冷静下来，我的朋友。”Thor的声音——难得这次竟然不是最吵的那个——夹杂在Steve的火力中。Thor的手按住Steve的肩膀把他拖开。  
还有第三个声音，颤抖着的女人的声音。Loki的眼睛移到旁边的Pepper身上，她跪在地上，Tony的头枕在她膝上。她脸色苍白，眼泪流得睫毛膏都花了，急促不清地对着电话叫救护车。  
 _ **Tony。**_  
Loki注意到人类的眼皮轻轻颤动，胸膛虚弱但稳定地起伏。Steve的手还掐着他的脖子，但Loki已经感觉不到了。他的视线变得朦胧，耳边的声音变得遥远而模糊。世界旋转，掐着他脖子的手离开了，另一双手臂抱住了他的胸口。  
他眼前全黑了。  
下一刻，Loki被晃醒了，发觉自己被像个孩子一样抱在怀里。他的脸颊贴着冰冷的金属，雷电般的嗓音在头顶响着。他再次合上双眼，失去知觉。

他觉得冷，无法忍受地冷。  
Loki还没睁开眼，就能感觉到Thor的双眼注视着他。他翻过身，让哥哥看着自己的背，雪白的墙壁好像匕首刺痛他的双眼。  
“弟弟。”Thor的声音放柔和了也还像是狮子的吼声。“你醒了吗？”  
Loki微弱地哼了一声，把脸埋进枕头。“没有。”他半梦半醒地回答，不完全是在撒谎。没有哪儿疼痛，但他觉得精疲力竭，连呼吸的力气都快没了。他想要再次入睡，但脑海中有什么在阻挡他，告诉他有件事他得先弄清楚。  
他太累了，不想去想那是什么。阳光照在他眼皮上，太亮了，他把自己裹进被子里躲起来。  
“你觉得怎么样？”至少Thor还记得放低声音问。  
Loki大声叹气以示不满。“糟得像屎一样。”看到没？不是他说的每句话都是谎话的。  
脑海中的 _ **那件事**_ 让他如芒刺在背。有什么事……他原本在担心什么事来着。  
Thor说，“Tony已经醒了。” _ **那件事**_ ，他脑海中的问号，现在变成了一个感叹号。Loki的眼睛突然睁开。“他很虚弱，有点受到惊吓，但他会好起来的。”  
Tony。  
Tony紧紧闭上眼，咽下喉咙间疼痛的哽咽。对。他曾经是只猫，不是吗？但他现在不是了，就意味着……  
意味着……  
“我不懂为什么你觉得我会在乎。”Loki气恼地说，“一个凡人的命对我算什么？”  
他应该让Tony死掉的。现在他不得不再次面对这个他的敌人，而敌人应该是他发怒和轻蔑的对象。不知道为什么，这想法让他觉得…… _ **心痛**_ 。  
为什么会心痛？  
“弟弟，以前你说的谎可比这好多了。”  
如果Loki有能力的话他会送给哥哥一个恶毒的诅咒的。但现在他最多只能瞪着面前的墙壁。  
Thor换了一种策略。  
“发生了什么，Loki？”他问。“Tony什么都不记得了，我们只是事后猜出来的。我们知道他的弧反应堆失去能量了，Pepper女士说以他的身体状况根本不可能自己去更换一个新的。Steve冷静下来后，也认为看来是你帮助了Tony。但发生了什么导致这个结果的？”  
Loki的手指摸着喉咙，想起队长掐着自己气管时眼中那剧烈的愤怒。  
“黑暗骑士，”Loki不由自主地吸气，“他被弧反应堆的能量所吸引。”  
 _ **一开始他是被我的魔法吸引，是我引他到Tony面前的。**_ 但Loki没有说这些。就让Loki做一次英雄吧，尽管这个想法让他觉得很倒胃口。  
“黑暗骑士？”Thor脱口而出，那巨响让Loki禁不住缩了一下。“但……我记得Hela说——？”  
“她是我的女儿。她说的很多事都不是真的。”  
Loki听见背后椅子嘎吱作响，可以想象Thor不自在地扭动身躯。  
“是不是他夺取了你的魔法，弟弟？我知道他以前这么做过。”  
那回忆让Loki打了个冷战，但他懒得多说。他希望Thor不要再说那些废话，再多说点Tony。但同时他又觉得在他漫长的永生中再也不要听见那个名字。  
“你应该跟Tony谈谈，”Thor说。Loki既想听又不想听。“他一直在找你。”  
这几个字让Loki的心跳加速，但是——“你是说他在找他的 _ **猫**_ 。”愚蠢的人类。  
“是啊，”Thor回答，他的声音温和，带着迷惑。“那有什么区别吗，弟弟？”  
Loki叹气，翻了个白眼。“他不知道，Thor。”  
停顿，椅子再度嘎吱作响。“他不知道什么，Loki？”  
“他不知道我伪装成他的猫。”椅子的响声顿住了，Loki可以感觉到Thor不敢置信地瞪着他的后脑勺。“告诉他那个毛球出走了，或者被撞死了，或者什么别的。”  
“那……肯定会让他心碎的，弟弟。”  
“总比真相好。”  
Loki一点也不想面对这些。他只想找到一个黑暗的洞穴埋头郁闷上几个世纪，直到感觉好点。或者，至少等到Tony Stark死掉，就再也不用为他烦心了。  
“不。”Thor斩钉截铁地说。Loki翻转身，对哥哥难得的坚定表示赞赏。Thor的蓝色眼睛如钢铁般坚硬，他吐出的字眼在Loki耳间回响。  
 _ **不，Loki。**_  
“你不能再逃避这事。”  
Loki意识到现在毫无魔力的自己别无选择，只能听从。

Tony蜷缩在沙发上，披着毯子，抓着电视遥控器。他哀求、哄劝直到Pepper恼怒地答应给他做汤，尽管他觉得她很可能在汤里吐口水。  
他又累又饿，就算她吐口水他也能吃下去。  
他不停轮换着频道，直到意识到3000多个频道都只有天线宝宝和西班牙肥皂剧。为什么生活总是让他做出这种艰难选择呢？  
他的Loki喵不再蜷缩在他脚边陪他一起看电视，让沙发变得空空如也，这感觉很奇怪。Tony问过他的猫去哪儿了，但Pepper结结巴巴语无伦次地说了些什么就转身去，呃，做汤了。好吧，至少这个问题给他换来了点吃的。  
他最终决定看一部肥皂剧，电视上一个英俊黝黑的男人不停哭喊着西班牙语，“为什么，Maria?”而就在这时Loki悄悄走进房间坐在他脚边的沙发上。他说的Loki，是指 _ **真的Loki**_ ，不是他的小毛球。  
只是……等等。  
“这个……表演是在干什么？”Loki勉强说出“表演”二字，就像电视上那玩意儿根本不够格似的。  
Tony想要问你在干什么？邪神自如地坐在Tony的沙发上，好像他就是这儿的主人似的。Tony盯着Loki好一会儿，看着他斜倚沙发，皮肤雪白，头发乌黑，绿色的眼睛带着算计的表情看着电视，好像他光靠看就能把电视机分解了似的。Tony早已习惯于从他的猫的脸上看到这个表情。  
他的胃突然狠狠地坠落下去。  
“好吧，”Tony又转向电视，说，“好像是这个Carlos和Maria乱搞，Maria又和Julio乱搞，Julio又和Juanita有了个私生子，然后Maria的姐姐收养了这个孩子。反正差不多就是那么回事儿。”  
Loki冲人类挑挑眉。“你懂西班牙语？”  
“用得着懂吗？”  
Loki和Tony看着电视屏幕沉默了几分钟。电视上要么在舌吻亲热，要么在激情咆哮，咆哮完了继续激情热吻。Loki靠在沙发上，表情有点逗乐，又有点迷惑。  
“你说得对，”他慢慢地说，“有些事不需要语言也能懂。”  
Tony坏笑。现在这个局面简直有太多的不对劲了，但更奇怪的事也发生过。至少他遇到过。“既然性是国际通用语言，我猜我们的外交手段整个都错了。”Tony脑中的吐槽开关一打开，就停不下来了。  
“我可不认为他们说‘公共关系’的时候是你说的这意思，Stark。”  
Tony被逗笑了，他稍微转向，一半面对着Loki一半对着电视。“好吧，你知道，”他自然而然地祭出了他的“瞧我多性感”的声音，“咱们真的应该在Asgard和中庭的 _ **公关**_ 上多做点努力的。你知道，为了正义嘛。”  
Loki没有看Tony，但他的嘴唇勉强止住了一个忍俊不禁的笑。嗯哼……以前每次Tony用言辞挑逗邪神的时候，获得的只有嘲笑和被揍的疼痛。Tony记下了这个新发现，这么有意思的事他可不会放过的。  
“那么也许你和Thor应该在这上面多做点努力。”Loki笑吟吟地回答，“说起来，也许你直接找国王去‘谈’能获得更多优惠政策。”  
Loki的眼光终于与Tony交汇，眼中闪烁着火花。那目光让Tony想立刻跑出去躲到他的盔甲里。你懂的，以防万一。  
但当Tony听懂Loki的话之后那精神污染的画面让他抖了抖，“哇哦，既然我们讨论的是 _ **领导人**_ 怎么处理公共关系，那应该是Fury局长和Odin‘好好谈谈’。”  
啊哦，那个画面简直不能更棒了。  
从Loki呆滞的眼神和浑身一抖的样子来看，他肯定也同意Tony的看法。“可怕的想法，”Loki叹气，“不过说起来，他们俩正好能凑成一对眼睛。也许是上天注定呢。”  
“什么也不能阻止他们的爱情。”  
“……哦Odin在上，现在我没法停止想象他俩在彩虹桥上滚来滚去的场景了。你发明了洗脑剂没有，Tony？”  
“还在注册专利呢，”Tony一边回答，一边好奇， _ **Loki什么时候叫过我Tony嘛？**_ 他总是叫“Stark”，“Stark先生”，“愚蠢的凡人”，或者其他的什么骂人话。“还有那个叫彩虹桥的东东，真的是彩虹做成的桥？那听上去好像是‘我的小马驹’造出来的。”（译注：孩之宝面向小女孩的幼儿动画系列。）  
“小…… _ **什么**_ ？”  
Tony学了一个Loki的“我要让你下地狱”的表情，拿起遥控器。  
高跟鞋和盘子碰撞的声音提醒提醒Tony，Pepper来了。他从眼角看到Loki立刻浑身紧张起来。  
“汤？”Tony高兴地问。  
“汤，”Pepper走向沙发，一边叹气。她递给他一晚冒着热气的鸡汤面，勺子和一大叠餐巾纸。  
Tony抬头用大眼睛看着他面无表情的助理“哦Pepper，世上没有人比你更了解我了。”  
她点头，拍拍他的手臂以示安慰。Tony抱着他的汤碗，轻轻吹气。他的眼角仍然看着Loki，Loki正看着他和Pepper两人，目光尖锐，身体僵硬，好像马上就要逃跑一样。直到Tony意识到……  
“你看到Loki好像一点也不惊讶，Pepper。”  
Pepper和Loki对视的锐利目光火光四射，而Tony尽可能地往后靠以避开战火。  
她说，“对，我其实挺好奇他什么时候会进来坐下，因为他刚才已经在门口站了半个小时了。”  
Tony拿起勺子啜了一口汤，立马感觉到Loki加倍狠狠瞪着Pepper而四周的温度下降了十度。  
“我想真正的问题是，”Pepper说，而Tony对她面对Loki的杀人眼神竟然能如此淡定而衷心敬仰，“你为什么不惊讶？”  
现在轮到Tony被两边射来的尖锐目光定住了。他的一口汤还没喝完，舌头差点被烫坏，“啊？”然后他仔细想了想。一个嗜好破坏的邪神坐在他身边而他居然没有恐慌，没有呼叫其他的复仇者，也没有跑去穿上盔甲。  
Tony还没想出答案，Pepper就微笑着袅娜多姿地离开房间，看起来满意得不得了。Tony把询问的目光转向房间里仅剩的另一个人。Loki低头盯着空气，长长的手指抓着皮沙发的接缝。  
“那……”Tony开口，希望能换个话题。因为他知道为什么了，为什么Loki坐在他身边，看起来就像属于这里一样。  
“我是你的猫，”Loki突然飞快地说，一反他惯有的舌灿莲花。他的身体紧张得好像马上就要绷断的弦，或是正要脱逃的受惊小鹿，但他的双眼中却透着冰冷。  
Tony说出的话让两个人都惊讶了：“我知道。”  
Loki皱着眉，看着他很久，呆呆地眨眼。他尝试说些什么，但总也说不出口，最后只是说，“你…… _ **什么**_ ？”  
“好吧，我并不是 _ **真的** **知道**_ ，但我感觉到了些什么，你懂吗？”  
“……不。”Loki看着他好像他是个蠢蛋，哦不要吧，Pepper已经给他够多这种眼神了。  
Tony坏笑，继续喝汤，电视打破了沉默。  
“就这样？”Loki谨慎地说。“我以为会有……更爆炸性的反应。”他做出一个爆炸的手势。  
这可是个大胜利。Tony觉得自己太牛了，竟然让邪神都迷惑得晕头转向。他想世上没几个人敢夸口做到这一点吧。他一点也不急着回答，慢慢享受着热汤，以及Loki投来的急切的小鹿一样的眼神。  
他悠闲地靠着沙发，缓慢地说，“好吧，这是有点怪异。我是说，你之前总是坐在我大腿上发出满足的呜呜声。”当他看见恶作剧之神双颊上涌起的红晕，哦这简直是更棒的胜利。“但以后每当我遇到什么不公平的事让我觉得不爽，我只要想想Pepper和我是怎么商量着修—— _ **修理**_ 你就够了。”最后几个字是他狂笑着勉强说出来的。  
Loki双手抱臂，皱眉恼怒地问，“什么意思？我听见你和Pepper说这事了，但它是什么 _ **意思**_ ？”  
“你不知……？哦 _ **天哪**_ ！”Tony已经忍不住，捧着肚子在沙发上缩成一团，笑得根本喘不过气来。幸好他的碗放在地上不然早就打翻了。Loki挑着眉故意装作不在乎的样子，而Tony深吸了好几口气，过了好一会才勉强冷静下来，解释道。“我们本来准备把你阉了的，你懂的，剪掉？”他做了个剪刀的手势，强忍住另一串笑。  
Loki的眼睛猛地瞪大，双手立刻伸下护住重要部位，尖叫着往后缩去，“啊！！！你，你们——野蛮人！”  
Tony再次忍不住狂笑。


	12. 只是感情

Loki什么都不想做，只想蜷缩在Tony身边，像还是一只猫的时候那样，感觉暖和又安全。一开始，他很痛恨那些轻抚和身体接触，但现在他却思念起那些，思念得身体都疼痛了。  
他意识到，一切都结束了。Tony Stark知道Loki是个什么样的人，而他俩之间的距离像是一道永远无法打破的墙。他知道嫉妒一只 _ **猫**_ 的生活简直愚蠢极了，但仅仅是回想着他曾失去的一切就让他感觉难以呼吸。  
快乐总是短暂的，他早该知道。现在，该放下了。  
“那么，”Tony的声音把Loki从伤感的念头中唤醒。“为什么变成猫？”  
“为什么不呢？”Loki下意识地回答。他两只手的手指互相揪扯，努力让自己不要显得坐立不安。  
Tony笑了笑，摇摇头。他把汤碗哐地放下，转身面对Loki，说：“好吧，那为什么来这儿？”  
Loki的舌尖早已准备吐出一个谎言，直到他看到那双又大又黑的眼睛，就忘记了自己要说什么。他吞了口口水，忽然感觉口干舌燥。  
这是个很大的沙发，但Tony习惯于四肢伸开地躺着，身体几乎占据了沙发的每个角落，所以他俩之间几乎一点空隙都没有了。Loki默默地仔细瞧着人类；在他的经验里，只有非常自信或者假装自信的人才会这么舒展自在。相反地，Loki坐在沙发最角落，肌肉僵硬，四肢收缩，那是一个不确定、谨慎的姿态，这让Loki皱起眉，对自己的表现极不满意。  
诚然，Tony本来就自信到了简直自大的程度，但没有哪个凡人能在面对Loki时占到上风的。Loki向后靠到沙发背上，缓慢地像Tony一样放松下来。  
他的肩膀几乎碰到了Tony的，而那双深邃的双眼如此之近，他都能看见瞳孔里的棕、黑、灰斑斓交织。但是Loki的心跳加快绝对是因为前一晚魔力使用过度的原因，绝对的。  
“怎么了，猫吃了你的舌头吗？”  
Loki翻了个白眼。“你早就想说这句话想得要命了吧？”  
“是呀，想得要命。”  
Loki想忍住笑，却还是崩不住笑出声。  
“不过，说认真的。”  
Loki挑起一边眉毛，看向人类。“我不认为你这辈子曾经认真过，Tony Stark。”  
Tony坏笑，反对地摇摇手指。“嘿，不要逃避问题，坏猫咪！”  
尽管Loki努力控制，但他的嘴唇还是因为笑意而翘起。Tony Stark真是个奇怪的人类。  
不过Loki意识到Tony看起来很疲倦。这么近的距离，他可以数清Tony眼角的皱纹，和他下巴的胡茬。他的眼角下有黑眼圈，头发乱七八糟地竖着。Loki想要伸手去梳理那些乱糟糟的发束。  
但他不能。  
Loki清了清嗓子，看着电视，回答。“我树了个敌人。”他没有精力再去编造一个谎言，在那双眼睛的注视下他身体颤栗，什么谎也说不出来。“我认为我可以用你和你爱穿紧身衣的伙伴们来引开他。而且躲在你们眼皮底下却不被发现是挺有趣的。”  
Loki伪装出一个坏笑，转身面对Tony，观察着他的反应。Tony的眼睛垂下，眉头皱起，然后点了点头，耸肩说：“嗯，我可以想象你会这么做。”他的语气几乎是轻浮的，一只手靠在扶手上，面对着Loki，“除了‘树敌’的部分。”  
“我会让你知道我心情好的时候，也可以很有魅力。”Loki的笑容变得有点忸怩，他发觉自己不由自主地靠向Tony，直到他的肩膀碰到Tony的手臂。  
他知道自己一定渴求关爱渴求得要发疯，连这样简单的一点触碰都让他浑身热得起火。Tony并没有躲开，他却自己先退缩了，而不知道为什么，躲开Tony让他觉得很不安心。  
他喃喃问，“你生气吗？”他知道这是个荒谬的问题，但他真的想知道。  
Tony的双眼凝注着他的，思考了一会，才说：“不。我想我应该生气，我是说，我会想念我的猫，但是……这是你，你做出这种事我很难感到惊讶。不过，以后我抚摸你的时候，你还会像猫一样直哼哼的吧？”  
Loki邪恶地笑。“那得看情况。”  
Tony偏着头，双眼微眯似乎在认真考虑，不过翘起的嘴唇却暗示了点其他什么。“有意思。通常我调戏你的时候，你会恼怒得要命，把我狠抽一顿。”  
Loki回视Tony的目光，嘴角似乎还留着一丝淡淡笑意。Tony和他靠得很近，已经超越了朋友的距离，Loki心头发痒，只想抓住这恼人的人类的领子，把他按倒在沙发上。“好吧，我想既然你抚摸我的肚子那么多次，已经让我提高了对你的忍耐度。”Loki的眉毛意味深长地挑起。  
Tony又靠近了一点儿，他嘴角的坏笑更邪恶了。“我记得很清楚，你每次都满足得直哼哼。”  
Loki的皮肤颤栗，他们的呼吸相闻，“如果我那么摸你的肚子，你也会满足地叫的。”他多想再靠近一点，多想伸手去触摸Tony的脸颊到下巴的曲线，把手指埋进Tony的头发，但他绝对不可以做率先打破这道藩篱的那一个。  
Tony的瞳孔扩张，双眸沉黑，他俯身靠近直到呼吸吹上Loki的耳朵，轻声说道，“那么，你为什么不那么做呢？”  
他的声音让Loki颤栗，脖颈上起了鸡皮疙瘩。但就在这个时候一道不合时宜的声音穿透了Loki一团浆糊的大脑。“嗯？用我来当人肉盾牌？”  
Loki花了好一会儿才意识到Tony是在继续追问之前的话题。Tony向后靠了靠，仔细打量着Loki，双眼仍然是暗黑颜色，但目光却很严肃。两人之间留出的空隙让Loki感觉……有点冷。  
Loki吞了口口水。没有哪个 _ **凡人**_ 可以让他如此失态。他也向后退了退，留出足够的距离，这样可以让自己的脑子清醒点。  
可是Tony突然伸出手托住他的脖子，温和地把他拉回原地。那触摸再次让Loki脊背发颤。  
Tony喃喃说，“我不记得太多了，但我记得你。你唤醒我，试着警告我。吸光我弧反应堆能量的那怪物被你引开了。你本来可以逃跑的，为什么没有？”  
Loki瞪着他，却没有躲开Tony的手。他不知道该怎么回答那个问题，只好说，“你话太多了，人类。”  
“ _ **为什么？”**_  
Loki抓住人类的头发，两人的嘴唇撞在了一起。  
Tony惊讶地咕哝了一声，但没有退缩。这不像一般人的初吻，它既笨拙又粗暴，舌头和牙齿互相碰撞。Tony抓紧了Loki的脖子直到指甲在苍白的皮肤上留下印记，而他的另一只手在Loki的屁股周围徘徊。  
当Tony停下来找回呼吸的时候，他发肿的嘴唇上露出一个大大的傻笑。  
“所以 _ **这**_ 就是原因！你 _ **喜欢**_ 我！”  
“也许我只是要让你闭嘴。”  
“承认吧！这么长时间以来我让你难以抗拒、日久生情了，是不是？你 _ **喜欢**_ 我！”  
“你话越多我就越不喜——！”  
柔软的嘴唇阻止了Loki的话。这一次Tony的触碰变得轻而温柔，一只手摸着Loki的脸颊，一只手抓住他的腰。Loki僵硬了。他可以承受任何暴力、粗鲁和怒火甚至从中得到享受，但这种柔软……他无法承受。那让他想起了像家一样的温暖和安全感，但他再也没法回去那个家了。Loki推开Tony，向后退到沙发最角落，摆出一副冷淡的表情。  
“我是你的敌人，”他说。“你应该好好记住这一点。”  
Tony耸肩。“是啊，好吧，但你也是我的猫，所以……”  
“那你更不该那样吻我。”  
Tony做了个怪脸，既像是被逗乐，又像是被吓坏了。  
Loki的笑容苦涩。他再也承受不了这些了。“再见，Tony。”在他改变主意之前飞快地说。  
Tony结结巴巴地还没来得及回答，他已经站起身，走出大厅。  
“喔，喂， _ **怎么回事**_ ？”  
Loki听到Tony的声音追随在自己身后，却不敢回头。  
“嘿！”  
Tony没有追上去，Loki甚至感谢他这么做。Loki只想要独处一会，让自己头脑清醒，远离Tony，把这个人类从谎言之神的脑海中清出去。现在他谁都不想理睬，所以很小心地避开他的哥哥和其他的复仇者们，最终消失于暗夜之中。  
黑暗才是他所属的地方。如果暗夜变得比记忆中更寒冷，他也只有去习惯它。

几个小时后，Tony踱进厨房，看见正在假装忙碌的Thor和Steve。他干涩地说，“我的猫好像跑掉了。”  
Thor和Steve交换了一个自以为很隐蔽的眼色。Steve示意着Thor，说，“关于那个……”  
Thor放下手中正在假装阅读的——拿反了的菜谱，严肃地回答：“是的，关于你的猫，Howard之子……”  
“噢！”Tony意识到是什么导致了他们浑身不自在、坐立不安，忍不住脱口而出，“哈，是呀，他是真的Loki，我知道了。他告诉我了。”  
Thor眨了眨眼，和Steve再次交换了一个震惊的眼色。“哦。”Thor叹了口气，肩膀放松地塌下来。  
“等等，等一下。”Tony忽然意识到了什么。“难道 _ **每个人**_ 都知道我的猫是真正的Loki，只有我不知道？”  
Thor和Steve又交换了一个愧疚的眼色。“呃……你叫他 _Loki_ ，”Steve解释，“我们假设你早知道的。”  
Tony怒道，“哦！你们知道 ** _假设_** 没好事的！”  
Thor和Steve的两只金发脑袋同时垂了下来，一模一样的狗狗眼一起瞧着Tony。Tony的愤怒流失了，最后变成一声重重的叹息。  
他嘀咕道，“随便啦。不管怎样，Loki失踪了。我就是想说这个。”  
Thor皱起眉，但看起来并不很惊讶，只是失望。“我很惊讶他留了这么久，Tony。”他郑重地说。  
Steve补充，“你还期待怎样呢？”  
Tony无语地张了张嘴，局促地动了动，挠着自己的脖子，喃喃道：“我不知道。”他们是对的，他不该对Loki就那么离开感到惊讶的，但是……“我，呃。我不知道。”他清了清嗓子，冲出门，不懂自己为何这么失望。  
Steve看着Tony离开，斜了Thor一眼，问：“他干嘛那种反应？”  
Thor柔和地笑了，但什么也没有说。


	13. 咖啡的香味

Loki认为，他需要的只是尽快抛开那段作为人类宠物的可耻经历。他计划回到过去的邪恶生活，至少在几个世纪内都躲开Tony Stark。但他现在的魔力仍然很虚弱，回到过去的生活可没有想象中那么容易。  
Loki走进他的公寓，四处都落了一层灰。过去他可以施个咒就清洁一切，但现在他没这个力气。通常他的洁癖无法忍耐哪怕最隐蔽角落的一点儿灰尘，但现在他只是蜷缩在他荒落已久的沙发上，瞧着窗户，看着日夜一次又一次交替。空气带着浓厚的灰尘味，寂寞笼罩着房间，他觉得……麻木。自从他发现自己是约顿巨人的后代以来，这种感觉第一次回到他身上。  
一天天过去了，一个个星期过去了，Loki开始重新习惯了寂寞和冷清。终于他的魔法开始恢复，他可以停止想念Tony Stark了。他开始重新在城市里游荡，重拾邪恶计划，似乎回到了原来的自己。

这是个周一，而Tony痛恨周一。  
更重要的是，他痛恨周一召开的商务会议，特别是他还宿醉未醒的时候。在路上他接到会议被延迟半小时的短信通知。够时间去喝杯咖啡，谢谢老天。  
Tony让司机停在最近的Starbucks，溜进玻璃门，闭上眼呼吸着新鲜咖啡的香气。店员问他要喝点什么。  
他还没回答她就惊呼：“哦上帝啊！你是Tony Stark！我的上帝！”  
他身后的顾客开始盯着他窃窃私语。  
Tony打量了女店员一眼。她化妆得太浓了，不过长得还行，虽然个子不高，但她的胸部弥补了这一点。  
Tony笑了笑，“只此一家，别无分号。”如果单单声音就可以表示出炫耀的话，只有Tony能做到。“给我一杯拿铁好吗，美女？”  
名牌上写着Brianna的女孩立刻满脸通红地捂嘴傻笑。她一边准备咖啡一边偷看他。Tony走到一边让给下一位顾客。  
“上帝啊我爱这份工！”他听见Brianna跟她的同事咬耳朵，手插口袋，淡定地笑了。“同一天见到Loki和钢铁侠！酷毙了！”  
她的同事低声说：“是啊， ** _简直了_** ！”  
Tony Stark的脑子忽然停止工作，他推开人群冲到柜台前，脱口而出：“哇哦，嘿，你说什么？你刚才说Loki？”正在点单的顾客冲他骂了句脏话，但他全不在意。  
Brianna和她高个的平胸同事交换了好几个意味深长的眼神，然后同时把目光投向窗边的一张桌子。Tony顺着他们的眼光瞧去，差点爆出一个毫无仪态的惊呼。穿着合体西装，啜吸着咖啡的Loki坐在那儿，看着本杂志。  
“是的，”她慢慢说，“实际上他经常过来呢。”  
“啊，”Tony下意识地抓住咖啡，不顾手掌被烫得火热。“多……多久来一次？”他喝了口咖啡，好让自己的手不再乱动。  
Brianna耸肩，“那就不清楚了，有时候他每天都来，但每过几个星期，就突然消失好几个月。如果Jake当班的话他会叫特别复杂的咖啡，有一次还把Jake弄哭了呢。不过，你懂的，他长得那么帅，所以无所谓啦。”  
“是啊。”Tony含糊道，尽管他不那么理智的那部分大脑——实话说，那占据了他大脑的大部分——很想让她滚一边去找她自己的“邪神”。  
Tony看了看表，让会议等等也没关系。  
“Stark先生，你还需要些什么吗？”Brianna礼貌地微笑。她向他忽闪着睫毛，但Tony完全没注意。  
他下意识地说，“不了，谢谢。”不过……“等等，哦，其实，给我一个小杯糕。”  
Brianna眨眼，“好吧，什么口味的？”  
Tony张了好几次嘴，最终说，“我不知道，Loki喜欢什么口味的杯糕？他喜欢杯糕的吧？”他停下来想了想。“愚蠢的问题； _ **每个人**_ 都喜欢杯糕。”  
她精心修过的眉毛高高挑起。“你要给 _ **Loki**_ 买杯糕？那个疯狂的，超级火辣的，总是喜欢把你砸穿墙丢出窗外的超级反派？”  
Tony回答，“是啊，以示和解，你懂的。”  
“呃，好吧……但我真不知道他喜欢什么口味的杯糕。我都不记得他买过杯糕了。”  
Tony暗中诅咒了一声，“呃，糟糕。好吧，那就每样口味买一个。”  
“每……每一样口味？”  
“是的。”  
“哪些种类的杯糕呢？”  
“所有种类。”  
“你要…… _ **所有的**_ 杯糕？”  
“是的，是的。”  
“……好吧。”Brianna轻声吹了个口哨，走向糕点柜。“你需要一个盒子吗？”  
“不要，因为我只要把它们装进我的裤裆里就行了。 _ **你**_ 觉得呢？”  
“那好吧。”Brianna不爽地抿着嘴开始打包。  
惹恼给你食物的店员可不是个好主意，但……该死的，她必须停止总用那种眼神打量Loki，走开，女人！  
Tony付了钱，拿着盒子走向窗边的桌子。他坐上Loki对面的椅子，微笑。绿色的眼睛眨了眨，慢慢上移，直到越过杂志与Tony的眼睛相对。  
Loki说，“Stark。”他的声音听起来只有一丁点儿的惊讶，他放下杂志。  
“早啊，我的阳光！”Tony欢欣地叫着，把盒子推向Loki。“吃个杯糕吧！”  
Loki眨了眨眼。又眨了眨。然后张开嘴，想说点什么，但最终只是紧紧抿住，然后困惑地说，“你给我买了杯糕。”  
“呃，不止是为你买的。”Tony撒谎了。他靠着椅背，摆出一副完美的淡定模样。“我只是给别人买的，顺便想起来，我还没给你买猫粮呢，所以。”  
恶作剧之神忍不住笑了一声，Tony强按住自己的得意。能让Loki真心欢笑是件极其稀有的事，而Tony决定只允许这样的笑容在自己面前展露。  
Tony问，“你真的喜欢杯糕，对吧？”  
Loki看着他好像他是个疯子，用充满优越感的语调说，“废话，谁不喜欢杯糕？”  
Tony胜利而得意地笑了。“我早就猜到了。”  
Loki摇摇头，伸手去拿杯糕，顺便给了人类一个轻蔑的眼神。Tony记住了他喜欢罂粟籽口味的。Tony选了自己喜欢的——带巧克力碎片巧克力味杯糕，因为他现在 _ **太**_ 需要糖分了——至少可以让他停止盯住Loki修长灵活的手指撕开包装纸，优雅地掰开蛋糕，塞进自己的嘴巴。  
“我猜杯糕比起‘你经常来这儿吗’是个更好的开场白。”Tony嘴里塞满了杯糕地说。  
Loki挑起一道眉毛，又咬了一口，然后舔去手指上的蛋糕屑。哦那太不公平了，这简直是在赤裸裸地勾引人。他漫不经心地说，“你说得对，‘吃个杯糕吧！’ _ **的确**_ 没那么尴尬。”  
“很高兴你欣赏我的天赋。”  
Loki再一次偷笑，Tony也不由得微笑了。他看着Loki吃了一会，蛋糕屑落得满桌都是。 _ **我想你**_ ，他想说。那并不只是因为他想要他的猫回到自己身边。  
他真的不该坐在这儿和敌人一起吃杯糕。话又说回来，如果Loki真的想要伤害他，在Loki还是只猫的时候有得是机会。  
“你知道，家里少了一只猫真的不一样了。”他故意轻松地说，带着调笑的口气。  
“哦，我肯定Pepper会很愿意坐在你怀里哼哼的。”Loki的笑容里似乎有一丝紧张和苦涩。  
 _ **有意思**_ ，Tony想，努力忍住不得意地笑。他叹气，“是啊，不过那总是不太一样。再说，我更想要你坐在我大腿上。”Tony满含挑逗意味地挑起眉毛，而Loki的脸颊立刻满是红晕。Loki局促地咳嗽，转头去看窗外的雨。而Tony发觉自己正在观赏眼前展露出的一段苍白修长的脖颈。  
“你什么都行，Tony Stark，就是不会委婉。”Loki的语气又爱又恨，而他投向Tony的眼神，那实在很邪恶，让Tony不得不咬唇忍住一声呻吟。Tony很想知道店员们会不会太介意他现在立刻把Loki按倒在桌子上对之为所欲为。  
他清了清嗓子，看表，说：“我该走了，商务会议。” _ **因为如果我再看你多一秒，我一定忍不住公然做一些这样那样的事，那会让我们都被逮捕起来的。**_  
某种表情——失望？害怕？在Loki眼中迅速闪过。“好吧，记得要替我向Thor问好。”  
听到这个Tony顿了顿，不确定Loki是不是在讽刺。“呃……好吧。”  
房间的另一端，Brianna用手机给这两位照了一张照片。  
“这个绝对要放上Facebook！”


	14. 做个混蛋的艺术

这一天接下来的时间Tony都在想念绿眼睛的邪神和罂粟籽杯糕。整个会议期间Pepper一直短信他，提醒他集中注意。Tony完全不当回事，只是不由自主地微笑。  
而这一天接下来的时间Loki都在一边喝酒一边诅咒Tony Stark。他，一个神，竟然迷恋一个凡人，这太愚蠢了，而且很危险。他决定，如果他们又变回敌人，他就可以告诉自己这些所有的感情只不过是愤怒，再没有别的了。

Pepper忍无可忍地叹气，她挑高眉毛问，“有没有搞错，Tony？在博物馆里戴墨镜？”  
“只是因为我让这装扮看起来不错，你才不高兴的。”  
也因为他好像有点微醺。至少他布满血丝带着黑眼圈的双眼是这么说的。当然，不太容易看得出来，而且那也不重要：反正对他来说所有艺术品都长得一样。  
“所以在我逃跑之前还要装多久的乖？”他问，他觉得“装乖”这个词听起来很有趣，就说了好几遍。  
当他第四遍说“装乖”的时候Pepper问：“Tony，你是不是喝醉了？”  
Tony偏过头，仔细地思考这个问题。“你知道，我不会说是‘醉了’，只是‘不清醒’而已。”  
Pepper再次忍无可忍地叹气，揉捏额头。“好吧，只要……让我来发言吧。至于你的问题，你必须留在这儿。这可以补救你上一次在Bon Jovi的party上发生的事对你的公共形象造成的损坏。”  
Tony坏笑，“ _ **那**_ 可真是很棒的一晚！”  
“ _ **还有**_ ……”Pepper停顿，确认Tony有在听她说话。“你至少得装着对你捐的那些画作有 _ **点儿**_ 兴趣。”  
“嗯？我给这儿捐了画？”  
Pepper的表情从疲倦变成恼怒，声音提高了一个八度：“米罗的作品？蒙德里安的？”  
Tony抓抓头，“那些是哪些？是有波浪线和立方体的那些吗？哦等等，他们都长得那样！”  
Pepper紧抿双唇，Tony明智地摆出羞愧的表情。她瞪着他很长一会儿，咬紧牙关，气得脸红，好像在努力寻找反击的词语，以充分显示她各种程度的挫败感。最后，她只是摇了摇头，转身一边走一边说，“来吧。”Tony只好跟上她。  
两人穿梭过拥挤的人群和雕塑品，来到一座巨大的拱形大厅，大厅站满了衣冠楚楚的男男女女，拿着红酒杯，吃着点心。墙壁上从头到脚挂满了五彩缤纷各式各样的画作，越向上画作越巨大。这扑面而来的摆设和一整厅人的嗡嗡低语声感觉太超负荷了。  
Tony看见一桌子甜点，惊呼，“哦，嘿！他们准备了杯糕！”  
当他想起今早他和Loki的偶遇时，他的笑变得苦涩又甜蜜。  
“是的Tony，他们有杯糕呢。”Pepper拍拍他的手臂好像在哄小孩子，又补充，“在你开始狼吞虎咽之前，我想给你看一幅在这里租借展览的画——”  
Tony打了个哈欠。  
Pepper瞪了他一眼，继续：“——我想你会觉得它很好玩的。”她拽着他的胳膊走向一个角落。  
Tony一边走一边抗议，“嘿，如果你想用一些裸体娘儿们的画让我高兴起来，我可没兴趣。那些画里的娘儿们大部分又胖胸又小，简直……糟糕透了。”  
Pepper停下脚步，给他一个被恶心到的表情，然后皱着眉继续走，叹气道。“别担心，没有‘裸体娘儿们’。”  
“哦，好吧，那我可彻底没兴趣了。”  
Pepper再也不说话了。她停下脚步，指着一幅巨大的画像。  
Tony对着画像直眨眼，无视周围的人群。  
“好吧，”他缓慢地说，拿下墨镜，但光线只是让画像更清晰了，没有其他变化。“这幅画像上有一个全裸男人在船上，牵着一条……大海蛇？”  
他真不知道Pepper对他的口味有什么糟糕的想法。她翻了个白眼，指着画像旁边的说明牌，说：“读下标题。”  
Tony走近一步仔细看，上面写着：  
“ _Thor与中庭大蛇的战斗_ ，Henry Fuseli作画，约于1790年。”  
Tony眨眨眼，又读了一遍，退后一步好好地看了看这幅画。他呆看了一会儿，然后捂住嘴压住一阵暴笑。“是 _ **Thor**_ ！”他笑得快断气了，双肩颤抖不止，周围的人投来疑惑的目光。“而且不只是Thor，是 _ **裸体的**_ Thor！一定要叫Steve来看看这个。”  
Pepper好笑地看着Tony拿出Stark手机，拍了张照片发给美国队长。Tony花了好几个月才让Steve明白他的Stark手机怎么用。没几分钟他就收到三个字回复：  
 _笑死了！_ (Lol!)  
Pepper评论：“我很惊讶他居然知道‘lol’是什么意思。”  
“哦，其实吧……”Tony忍住一个坏笑，把手机放回口袋。“他……也许，可能以为‘lol’意味着‘送爱心’（‘lots of love’）。”  
Pepper挑眉，但看起来并不惊讶。“那你准备什么时候告诉他真相？”  
“在他极其不合时宜地用错以后？”  
Pepper摇头叹气，显然她觉得好笑却不想鼓励Tony的恶作剧。为了确认，她给Steve发了条短信： _我祖母刚刚过世了。_  
Steve的回复： _lol :(_  
Pepper强忍笑声，然后拍拍Tony的肩膀，“好吧，你要表现乖点，我去和馆长聊一会儿。”她转身离去。  
过了一会Tony感觉到有人站在他背后。他以为Pepper回来了，直到一个男人的声音在耳畔响起：“杯糕？”  
苍白修长的手指进入他的视线，他鼻子下出现了一只巧克力杯糕。Tony从手指向上看见一双手臂，一张熟悉的带着坏笑的脸。  
“呃……hi，Loki。”  
然后他意识到刚才Loki在他耳边呢喃的一个词就让他浑身血都冲到很不应该的地方去了。Tony Stark可是经历过很多事，但这是第一次他因为“ _ **杯糕**_ ”这个词而欲火焚身。这简直是各种不正常。  
邪神的坏笑更明显了，他离得这么近，Tony可以数清他嘴角和眼角的笑纹。Loki微妙地挑了挑一边眉毛，意味深长地看了一眼手中的杯糕。Tony什么都来不及想就接过了杯糕，呆呆地看着它。  
他必须得问，“你没下毒吧？”  
“只有一个办法知道。”  
Tony认为这就够了，耸耸肩，咬了一口。他看着Loki，舔着唇间的巧克力。Loki狡诈地看着他，那表情像极了Tony的Loki喵。不过，他看起来有什么……不太对劲，表情似乎有些不稳定。  
“所以，Loki，什么风把你吹来的？”他问。他很纠结，是该给Pepper暗示召唤他的盔甲，还是继续出手勾搭Loki。最终决定折中一下，先吃完杯糕。  
“我觉得无聊了。”  
Tony差不多猜到了。“我肯定能带给你足够的娱乐。”  
Loki无声地笑了，直到这时Tony才闻到酒气。他差点以为是自己嘴里的酒气，但那是葡萄的香气，而他今天喝的都是烈酒。他呆看了Loki一会，完全没料到Loki也会喝酒，既感到震惊，又有点担心。他意识到邪神的双眼和他一样因为醉酒而充血。  
“你喝醉了。”他指出。  
“你也是。”Loki反击。“至于你刚才的建议，我已经有娱乐安排了。”  
下一秒Tony眼前出现了一只手枪。他只是模糊地感觉到四周的尖叫和抽气声、人群恐惧地远远逃开。  
“搞什么，Loki？”Tony叹气。他知道自己应该对脸上指着一把枪而感到忧虑，但奇怪的是，他满心只有失望。“我以为枪不是你的风格。”他紧盯着Loki，又咬了一口杯糕。  
恶作剧之神邪恶地一笑，侧着头，“我喜欢让你毛发直竖的感觉。再说，这枪主要起个象征作用。”  
Loki打了个响指，大厅里响起更大的惊呼声。Tony四下看去，寻找魔法的痕迹，当他看到那副Fuseli画作的时候简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。那幅画着Thor与一条大海蛇搏斗的画面，现在变成了Loki坐在王座上，抚摸着他的宠物海蛇，把跪在他面前的Thor当成一只踏脚垫。  
Loki满意地点头。“我觉得这比刚才的好多了，你觉得呢？”  
Tony叹气。他可以不关心一幅丢失的画，但他知道这里有很多人会关心的，而且这幅画大概值一船的钱。“画去哪儿了，Loki？”他疲倦地问。为什么Loki现在还要这么做？  
Loki挑衅地看着他，夸张地说：“Tony, Tony, Tony. 我还以为你会更担心失踪的人，而不是失踪的画。”  
失踪的人？Tony的血变得冰冷。Loki的笑容里有些什么黑暗和愤怒的东西。他几乎是恳求一般说，“Loki，不要这么做，不要现在，我不想做你的敌人——”  
“我们 _ **本就是**_ 敌人！”Loki叫道，“还是你忘记了？”他眼睛里有着恨与疯狂，但脸上却仍然带着笑容。那些表情，那些话语，让Tony _ **心痛**_ ；到今天他也该习惯了这种心痛吧。  
“Loki……”  
“你们这些自以为是的人类，膜拜自己那点可怜的成就。你！”Loki的枪仍然对着Tony，却转向一个胖女人。Pepper就站在那个胖女人旁边，和Tony交换了一个无助的眼色。胖女人的名牌显示她就是馆长，她听到Loki叫她时吓得跳了起来，像是一片叶子在风中颤抖。Loki用枪口挠挠头，尽管枪口已不再对着Tony，但Tony很明白这绝不是一种心软的表示。“我会奉还其一：一位Newcastle先生，还是这幅你如此推崇的画作。”Loki向那副画像的位置轻轻摆手，“选一个。”  
女人的眼睛瞪大了。“请——请把Newcastle先生还回来。”她做出了选择，但眼中露出了巨大的痛苦。Tony真想给Loki的脸上来一拳，为了他这样让一个人痛苦。  
Loki皱眉。“然后把一份历史的见证交到我手上？人总是要死的，但是像这样的艺术品如果保护的好可以永远流传。错误的选择。”  
女人颤抖得更厉害了，她的声音几乎像是尖叫一样，“那……那还给我这幅画？”  
“你竟然可以就这样放弃一个同类的生命？”Loki故作惊恐。“嗯，仍然是错误答案。”  
女人哭了出来，而Loki笑了。  
Tony的手紧握成拳。他想抓住Loki的喉咙摇醒他，也许他真的可以。他说：“那我提供第三个选项。”他知道他应该仔细想好再这么做的，但也许那就太迟了。Loki看向他，好奇地偏着头。“把Newcastle和画像都还回来，换我做你的人质。”  
他听见Pepper脱口而出：“搞什么？！”  
Tony却只盯住Loki，想从Loki脸上找到一点过去的痕迹，那个曾经救过他的命，和他一起看西班牙肥皂剧，和他一起喝咖啡，把他吻到快死掉的神。他知道那个Loki还在，隐藏在那些愤怒、酒精和受到神诅的千年情感旧伤之下。他想说，Loki，求求你，但是面前的神已经走得太远，什么也听不进去了。  
邪神迎向他的目光，过了很久，表情难以捉摸。最终，他说：“成交。”他再次打了个响指，整个世界突然颠倒。


	15. 严禁酒后合谋

Tony再次站稳的时候，他和Loki埋在厚厚的绿色地毯中。从左边的窗口能看见黄昏的纽约地平线。他的头仍然感觉在旋转，不得不集中注意于眼前的一抹黑色，而Loki也皱着眉回看着他。  
Tony直等到恶心退去，才咬着牙给了Loki的下巴一记右勾拳。邪神没有躲开，被打得头侧到一边。他叹了口气，打了个响指，Tony就被撞飞到了墙上，眼前一白，脑子剧痛地瘫了下去。Tony哼哼着摸着头上的包，看着Loki，等待下一次攻击。  
但什么也没有。  
Loki抱着臂，一手拿着枪，问：“你打完了？”  
Tony瞪着地板直到世界不再摇晃。他看了一眼雪白的墙壁，知道Loki可以轻松地再次把他扔穿墙外，再用魔法清理掉全部痕迹。  
“是的。”他嘟哝着爬坐起来，他的愤怒慢慢变成了其他的什么东西。他抬头看着Loki，期待能从那双绿得不可思议的眼睛里读出点什么，什么都行。但Loki的表情冷硬得像石头。  
Tony侧头示意他手中的枪，“你要向我开枪吗？”  
Loki放开手臂，看着枪好像第一次发现它在那。他简单陈述事实：“是的。”  
Tony还没来得及反应，Loki举枪指向他，扣动扳机。

一股水流击中了Tony的眉心。Tony一边呛水一边用手保护着脸，透过手指缝隙能看见Loki坏笑的脸。  
“水枪？”他怒吼。“ ** _有没有搞错_** ？”  
Loki优雅地挑起一边眉毛，漫不经心地问：“难道你希望我用真枪？你觉得我需要吗？”  
Tony吐出一口气，扶着墙站了起来，咕哝道：“你不用枪就够可怕了。”他仔细研究着Loki的脸，“所以你根本就没想射任何人？那你为什么要那么做？”  
一眨眼之间，Loki的表情从好笑变成了疯狂。“因为我是 _ **邪恶**_ 的，记得吗？”他怒吼，夸张地强调“邪恶”两字，“这不就是你们期待我会做的事吗， _ **人类**_ ？”  
Loki扔掉枪，转过身，背对Tony。Tony觉得自己似乎踩中了某个情感雷区。  
Tony知道Loki就像一个正在倒计时的炸弹，而他自己是世界上最不会拆弹的人。他深深吸了口气，决定先把重要的事解决了。  
“所以……你把画像和人质都送回去了？”他看着Loki紧张的背影，等待着回应。  
Loki怒道，“废话。”他长长的手指敲击着大理石料理台面，等等——这是Loki的 _ **公寓**_ ？——他仍然背对着Tony。“只不过是个试验。不论画像还是那个哭哭啼啼的男人对我都没有一点用。”  
Tony想晚点要和Pepper确认一下，但在他心里某处他知道Loki这次没有骗他。他清了清嗓子，向那愤怒的神走近一步，问：“那我呢？”  
Loki转身看向他，侧着头，面无表情，轻声说：“那个，是个好问题。”  
Tony眨眼，努力掩饰惊讶。一部分的他以为绑架自己才是Loki真正的目的。也许是酒精或者别的什么，让今天的Loki看起来有点不在状态。  
Tony喃喃说，“你知道，对于一个试着证明自己的‘邪恶’的反派而言，”——是的，他举起双手做了个双引号的动作——“你真的不像有在努力。”  
Tony根本没有看见Loki动作，只看见一道怒火闪过Loki的脸，下一秒他就被按在了料理台上，后脑撞上大理石，喉咙被一只修长却有力的手掐住，他们脸贴着脸，使得Tony的后背弯成一个很不舒服的角度，他眼冒金星，浑身僵硬。  
“我的意图，Tony Stark，”Loki在他耳边怒吼——哦 _ **上帝**_ 啊，那个 _ **声音简直**_ ——“可不是为了让你 _ **印象深刻**_ 。”为了证明这一点，他掐紧Tony的气管，Tony喘息着挣扎呼吸，血全都冲进了大脑。“偷窃和绑架还不够‘邪恶’？你还想要我做什么？杀死孩子们，用他们的内脏做成锁链来捆绑他们的父母？”  
那句话中有什么让Tony很在意，可他一时想不起来。  
Tony得拆掉炸弹，红线还是蓝线？只有一次机会，别让一切爆炸。  
忽然他想起一个神话故事，关于Loki的一个儿子之死，和一套恐怖的锁链，他终于明白那些虚饰、愤怒和疯狂下掩藏的悲伤与痛苦。他倒抽一口气，来不及思考就脱口而出：“哦，Loki……”  
Loki看了他一会，眼睛亮得可怕，然后放开了Tony。Tony颤抖地呼出一口气，站稳身体，看着Loki在他身边踱步。  
_那些可怕的神话真的发生过吗？_ 他想问。 _Odin真的对你做了那些事吗？_ 但最后，他却害怕听到答案。他绞尽脑汁想找到合适的话说，就在那时他忽然想通了，就像一整条多米诺骨牌，另一些疑惑一个个解开了。Tony有些不知所措，但是却感觉到胜利。  
他问：“你知道你做的有些事是邪恶的？即使你那么做了，你也知道那是邪恶的？”  
Loki停下脚步，警惕地看着Tony，怒道：“废话。”  
“那说不通啊。”Loki迷惑地皱眉，而Tony微笑了。“没有人会明知是坏事还去做的。人们会先告诉自己他们的行动是正确的，选择是正确的。是啊，肯定有些时候，事后人们会感到内疚，但不论是英雄还是反派，他们总是做当时他们认为正确的事。”  
Tony一边说一边看着Loki，但Loki却有意保持着面无表情。  
Tony柔和地说，“没有人会觉得自己是邪恶的。”  
Loki挑眉，涩然回复，“我就是。”  
Tony轻声说，“我知道，这就是我想不通的地方。”  
两人之间的沉默沉重得令人窒息。Tony差点忍不住在Loki的凝视下局促地扭动。最终，Loki微微苦笑，移开了目光，Tony这才感到自己可以呼吸了。  
Loki看着地板，柔和地说：“你……是个特别的人类。我经历过太多轮回，已不在意有多少，但只有你……好吧。”他清了清嗓子，把目光移到更远的地方。  
Tony在沙发上坐下，仍然凝视着Loki的神情。  
“所以你到底为什么要这样做？”Tony的语气与其说是忧虑，不如说是好奇，甚至感到有趣？他靠在沙发上，双臂展开，这个悠闲的姿势Loki总当作自信与肯定的表现，但也很有可能Tony Stark只是故意要让他紧张。这想法让Loki觉得很疯狂，但是……  
但是。  
Loki没有回答，于是Tony继续打破沉默：“我是说真的，”他语带毫不掩饰的笑意，“就好像你想和一个人在一起，你唯一的办法就是绑架他。”  
这话不该让Loki退缩的。他是恶作剧之神，谎言之神，这世上没有人比他更擅长假笑。但他真的退缩了，哪怕仅有一点点。他责怪酒精让他如此，转过身盯着窗外，可什么都没入他的眼。他的后颈因为Tony的注视而有如芒刺在背。  
“嘿……”  
Tony的声音渐低，没有说下去。那一个单词里仿佛含有某种内疚的意味。  
沉默的几秒过去，然后地板上响起熟悉的脚步声。Tony出现在Loki的身边，两人同样地望着窗外，同样地什么景色都没入眼。两人之间几乎没有距离了，肩膀几乎相靠，这让Loki极度敏感，他不知道如果有一个人再靠近一点会发生什么？  
“也许我们没有那么不同，你和我。”  
Tony的话就像耳畔私语，让空气中泛起涟漪。  
“我们当然不一样。”Loki拒绝—— _ **拒绝**_ 自己去看人类的冲动。“像两个世界一样的距离。你和我一点也不一样，所以我才……”  
Loki咬住唇。  
Tony看着他。Loki从眼角的余光看着人类，却不敢转头。  
“所以你才……？”Tony追问。Loki可以听到他声音中带着得意的笑，不由怒火中烧。  
“所以我才要喝一杯，”邪神叹气。“来一杯？我需要喝一杯。”  
当他终于看向Tony，他仍然避开眼神接触，视线只落在人类的肩膀上。他再次意识到两人站得多近，不由退后一步，借口去取酒。  
“唔。”Tony看着Loki几乎跌跌撞撞地走开，他叹气，“管他呢，好吧。”  
过了一会，Loki拿着两只酒杯回来，递给Tony一只。人类犹豫地接过无色的酒。神祗讽刺地向他的“客人”微笑，一口气喝完杯中酒，说：“祝你健康。”如果说他的笑意带着点苦涩，好吧……那还是该怪酒精。  
Loki在沙发上坐下，感觉到Tony的影子落在他身上。他等待着酒精让他的神经平静下来，让他微颤的双手静止，然后舔了舔唇，看着手中的空酒杯上残存的几滴液体，说：“你知道，曾经有段日子，我以为我知道什么是对错。”他抬头看向Tony，眼中蕴含着太多深意，而Tony的神情则清醒而专注。“我并不总是做正确的事，但我对自己说，我有我的底线。”  
他的声音沙哑而模糊，眼神飞掠过Tony又移开。“霜巨人的事，我以为……我以为我做得是对的。Thor之前的行动已经让战争无法避免，父亲又一直告诉我们战争将带来多么悲惨的后果，会给Asgard带来多少死亡。”  
Tony在Loki身边坐下来，酒杯在他手中晃动。他坐得近到超过了朋友的距离，这让Loki的皮肤颤栗，但Loki却假装没有注意。  
他继续说，“我……我不知道该怎么做！我本来没有想做国王，但是父王沉入长眠，而Thor已证明他太傲慢与冲动，不适合做王，所以我……”他停下来，咽了口气，一手捂住脸。“我以为……保护Asgard是我的职责，而我……我怀疑Laufey一有机会就会寻求报复，所以我假装给他一个机会，就能知道他到底计划做什么。他来想要杀死父亲，我就杀了他，为了将事态控制住，我找到了一个一次性毁灭整个Jotunheim的办法。你懂了吗？”  
Loki大睁的明亮的双眼望向Tony的方向，双眉皱起，带着恳求和愧疚的神情。Tony看着他，喉头滚动。“只需要开火一次的武器才是最佳武器。”他柔和而郑重地回应。  
听起来像是一句名言，Loki无意识地把空酒杯靠到唇边，问：“这是谁说的？”  
Tony微微得意地一笑，看着窗外：“我说的。”  
Loki顿住，给了人类一个赏识的眼神。他刚才忘记了Tony的专长就是武器制造。  
Tony继续，在沉寂中他的声音显得很响，“所以战争可以在Asgard避免伤亡的情况下结束，我……我不能说我认可整件事，你懂的，灭族这种事，但是……是的，我能理解你的想法，有时候为了保护不得不杀戮。”  
Loki吐出一口颤抖的呼吸。Tony的话语让他的胸口感到温暖的疼痛。他的眼中感到一阵湿润，咬紧牙关，转过头。Tony明白：Loki知道他做的是错误的，但是他有什么选择呢？  
“我以为父亲会为我骄傲。”Loki的声音沙哑而微弱，他扯动着衣角，继续说，“父亲总是给一些暗示，所以我以为……我以为那就是他想要的结果。”  
Tony的嘴唇扭曲成一个苦涩的笑。父亲的失望——哦他很懂这个。这想法吓着他了——他是这么 _ **理解**_ Loki。他可不应该和一个超级反派有这么多共鸣，该死的！  
Tony轻声追问，“然后呢？”而Loki的双眸望向他，却一片空茫。  
_**超级反派**_ ：这是多么简单的一个词。这个词一点也不适合眼前的神，他一人千面，性格无比复杂，有缺陷更有 _ **人性**_ 。  
“然后？”Loki无意识地回应，神情带着疑问。  
Loki有很多面，但不是邪恶。自私，也许，但不是邪恶。  
“你知道，当你来到地球，拿走了宇宙魔方，想炸掉一切？难道那时你仍然认为自己做的是正确的吗？”  
Loki的嘴唇扭曲成一个笑。  
Tony Stark比任何人都理解自私的好处。  
Loki说，“不。我只是终于接受了事实：做什么都无所谓了。”  
他那茫然大睁的双眼让Tony的内心感到奇异的感觉。Loki有一种冰冷的，如雕琢的美，唯有那双又大又绿的眼眸却蕴含着如此多的情绪，超越了性别与世俗道德，让Tony只想 _ **看着**_ 他，Tony从来没有那样无法克制地只想看着一个人，还有——  
集中注意，Tony，谈正事儿呢。  
“你的意思是？”Tony知道这时应该提问了，但是话又说回来，“应该”这玩意今晚早就飞出门外好远了。他 _ **应该**_ 给Pepper电话，告诉她他还没死。他 _ **应该**_ 呼叫神盾局来接他并逮捕Loki。Tony决定，“应该”可以哪凉快哪呆着去了。  
看着Loki又给自己倒了杯酒，Tony觉得如果自己现在走掉，Loki根本就懒得阻止他。如果他是被任何其他人绑架，Tony早就尝试着离开了，但他觉得Loki现在需要他，而且……Tony需要被他需要。  
Loki没有回答，只是给Tony又倒了一杯酒，当酒洒出时他皱起了眉。Tony喝了一大口，液体顺着他喉咙一路灼烧下去，直达胃部，不由表情扭曲。他好奇Loki之前已经喝了多少，是否也像自己一样因为酒精的作用而感觉到慵懒而平静。当Loki重重地歪倒在他身边，把头靠在他肩上的时候，Tony觉得自己大概知道答案了。  
温暖的身体靠在他身边的感觉，让Tony想起了Loki猫，他怀疑喝醉的Loki不由自主地回到猫咪Loki的那些老习惯了。当Loki终于开始含糊不清地说话的时候，Tony几乎忘记了自己刚才问了什么。  
“尽管你们的生命短暂又有那么多无能为力，有时我还是会嫉妒你们人类。”  
Loki的声音几乎像是耳语，而Tony甩开自己的思绪，看着他。他翡翠般碧绿的双眼中隐藏着古老的伤痛。  
Tony问，“为什么？”为什么一个神会嫉妒一个人类？  
Loki的头在Tony肩膀上微微转动，抬头看他，“你们的人生很短，但那是属于你们自己的生活。你可以做任何你想做的事。”  
“难道你不能？”Tony适时回应，以让Loki继续说下去。能深入了解一个神的思想是多么难得的机会，尤其是一个像Loki这么狡猾的神。Tony知道自己不应该对身边这个有着欺人耳目的脆弱表象的男性感到着迷，但是他的确着迷了。  
Loki嘴角扭曲，似笑非笑，喃喃道：“不能。”他把脚放到沙发上，缩起身子，更紧密地贴在Tony身边，把脸埋在人类的肩窝——就像Loki猫。  
Tony眨眨眼，不知道自己有没有听懂，示意Loki继续。  
“我猜你不是特别熟悉北欧神话？”Loki的语气更像是陈述而非疑问，但Tony还是摇了摇头。Thor曾经零星解释过一些，但大部分都和武器与战争之类的相关；Tony觉得Loki想说的肯定不是这些。当然，他也曾自己研究过关于Loki和Thor的事迹，但他宁可让Loki认为他知道得比较少。  
Loki点点头，绞着手指，“那么你读过《俄狄浦斯王》吗？”Tony对这前言不搭后语挑了挑眉，但什么也没说。“几世之前，赫尔墨斯曾经给我介绍过一个叫做索福克勒斯（译注：古希腊悲剧作家）的沉默男人，我听说他的一些著作仍然留存。”Loki微笑，目光投向了遥远的地方。“雅典人总是懂得怎么欢宴，虽然他们……干的有些事不大光彩。”  
Tony想起“不大光彩”这个词已经诠释了自己生活的大部分，于是淡定地连眼睛都没眨一下。“是啊，高中的时候读过。”他努力回想那几节自己没睡觉的英文课。“好~~久以前。那个故事是说男主角杀了爸爸，娶了妈妈，对吧？”  
简直太疯狂。他比较喜欢化学课，随便他炸什么都行。  
Loki笑了笑，深吸一口气。“从本质上来讲，是的。俄狄浦斯听说一个预言，他将会杀父娶母。他不知道自己是被收养的，于是逃离了柯林斯，来到底比斯，在那儿他意外地杀掉了国王，最后还娶了王后，而他们正是他真正的父母。他试着躲避命运，最终却自己走向了命定的结局。”  
Tony摇头。“我猜当你试着扭转预言，就会有那样的结果。”他觉得自己听起来挺智慧的。  
Loki看着他，好像他长了三个脑袋。“那你会怎么做？坐在那里等着命运降临，和你妈结婚？ _ **呕**_ 。”  
Tony尽量不让自己显得太受侮辱。“我以为你们神很喜欢乱伦的。”  
Loki再次给了他那个“三个脑袋”的表情，怒道：“奥林匹亚山上的人也许是。你觉得我看起来像是 _ **希腊**_ 人吗？”  
Tony玩笑道，“听起来都像是天书。”（译注：原句为双关语：It’s all Greek to me.）看见Loki不为所动的表情，他喃喃说了声，“抱歉。”  
Loki翻了个白眼，然后看着虚空。  
Tony叹气，把脸颊贴在Loki的头上，“好吧，所以命运糟透了，你是想说这个吗？”  
Loki重重地叹气，咬紧唇，侧了侧头，似乎在说， _差不多吧_ 。  
他用一种克制的声音说，“想象你是俄狄浦斯，但是你还要一次又一次地转生，注定每一世都要实现预言。每一世，你记得前世的一些零星片段。你的道路会改变，但最终的结果都是一样。不管你去哪里，做什么，每一世，你杀了自己的父亲，娶自己的母亲。每一世你都为此受到惩罚。”  
他看着Tony，眼神却穿透了Tony，仿佛在等待着什么的来临。Tony从那双眼中读出了痛苦，他想他终于开始理解了。  
“所以……你是俄狄浦斯。”他慢慢地说，而Loki垂下眼，避开他的目光，Tony就知道了答案。  
Loki的声音愈发沙哑，“每一世，Thor是命定的英雄，而我注定带来混乱和毁灭，哪怕我尽力不那么做。阿萨神族的生命会轮回的。”  
“ _ **每一世**_ ？”Tony重复，Loki心不在焉地点头。“那好像很不公平。”  
不过也可能Loki只是在为自己的罪行开脱。Tony想自己在听谎言之神说话的时候应该小心的，但……他曾经听Thor说过相关的一些东西，足以让他觉得，也许只有这一次，Loki说的是真话。只有这一次，他觉得自己开始理解Loki，明白为什么这个神为什么整个儿一团糟：因为Loki已经放弃了。  
Loki的嘴角仿佛是笑，又仿佛不是。“所以我为什么还要费心去做正确的事呢？”他喃喃说着，凝视着前方的空气。“结局总是一样的。还不如认真去演我该做的角色。”  
Loki一口干了杯中酒，重重地把杯子砸在桌上。在Tony的大脑还没被酒精浸泡的那部分，他意识到他被给予了一个罕见的机会。  
Tony舔了舔嘴唇，仔细的看着Loki的侧面，还来不及好好思考就开口，“就算你是俄狄浦斯，你是宁愿让预言发生，还是努力去避免？”  
Loki无精打采地看着他。“有什么区别呢？结局总是一样的。”  
“但是过程是不同的，”Tony温柔地指出。他注视着Loki的双眼以确认他在听。“而过程和结果一样重要，Loki。”  
Loki也注视着人类，Tony看见他的眼睛因泪水而变得晶莹透明。然后他的手捂住了脸，而有生以来第一次，Tony看见了一个神的崩溃。Tony浑身僵硬，很不自在，不知道该做什么。给人以安慰从不是他的强项，但这里没有任何其他人来帮助他。Tony想起了Thor，好奇如果是Thor会怎么做。  
Tony深吸了一口气，伸出一只手揽住Loki颤抖的肩膀。确认Loki没让他的手着起火来，Tony握得更紧了一些，把Loki拉近到自己怀里，用脸颊贴着Loki的脸，在他耳边低声呢喃着无意义的安稳话。作为一个神，Loki真的很像人类。  
Tony按下自己的不自在，在Loki的后背安慰地抚摸，轻声说，“没事的，没事的。我想我们不要再喝酒了。”  
Tony松开一只手，把酒瓶推出Loki的视线。他花了很长时间才意识到Loki啜泣的呼吸已经变成了从他颈子向上蔓延的唇舌。他僵住了，而原本紧抓他衬衫的那双手已经滑到了衬衫里面。当冰冷的手指在他的胸口和腹部划过的时候Tony差点跳了起来。  
Loki含含糊糊地说，“你的味道很好闻。”然后他的舌头钻进了Tony的耳朵。Tony浑身颤抖。  
“好——好吧，”Tony从喘息中吐词，他的手指不由自主地抓紧了Loki的肩头。“所以你是 _ **那种**_ 醉鬼。”  
说真的，他本该觉得这整个情况都很滑稽，如果那双手和舌头不是那么地让他 _ **根本无法集中注意**_ 的话。  
“你，”Loki在他耳朵中含糊地说，“我恨你。”为了证明这一点，他在Tony嘴上印下一个胡乱的吻，那吻——能把人的灵魂都吸出来。  
_不要回应_ ，Tony对自己说。 _他喝醉了；你也醉了。他的哥哥会杀了你的。这是个糟糕的主意。_ Tony痛苦地哼了一声，闭上眼睛，下意识地把邪神柔韧的身体紧贴到自己身上。 _哦，我在骗谁啊……我是个意志薄弱的，薄弱的男人。_  
当Tony开始回应那个吻，他的心跳加速，血液沸腾，他的手指伸入Loki光滑的黑色头发，尽情地揉弄着它们。Loki低吼一声，把Tony压倒在沙发上，直到他俩的身体完美地紧贴，他的长腿夹住了Tony的腿。  
 _ **史上。最棒。绑架。**_  
Loki停下了亲吻，转而去咬Tony的耳朵，Tony慢慢意识到邪神在他耳边不断地呢喃着一句话：“该死的你。”  
那让Tony至少找回了一点理智。他抓住Loki的手臂，推开他直到他俩四目相对。“我们不该这么做的。”Tony这句话更像是在对自己说。  
Loki满不在乎地撇嘴一笑，他被Tony揉乱的头发落下几缕遮住了眼睛。“来吧，Tony，”他在Tony耳边吹气，空气中满是酒气。“我可以变成任何你想要的人。”  
邪神的声音有些嘶哑和含糊，真该死那声音竟然让Tony全身的血都冲到了根本不应该去的地方。Loki向后退了些，双眼半睁半闭，瞳孔扩散，几乎变成了纯黑色。他的笑容比平时的邪笑更添了几分慵懒与醉意，一度服帖的头发似乎在乞求着被进一步揉乱和玩弄。但是Tony紧紧抓住沙发边缘以防止自己的手乱动。  
“你想要我变成谁，Tony？”  
一只手轻抚Tony的胸膛，仅仅这点触摸就足以带来连绵不断的颤抖，还有——等等，Tony的衬衫去哪儿了？  
Loki的身影起伏变幻，不一会儿跨骑在Tony大腿上的人变成了Pepper。但是她眼里属于Loki的“那种表情”糟心地不对劲，直接让Tony从意乱情迷中惊醒。  
他抗议，“嘿，不要！”他抓住Pepper/Loki的上臂把她/他推开到沙发上。  
说真的，人们应该发明一个 _ **专属于**_ Loki的第三人称代词的。亻女也？  
Pepper变幻成了穿着紧身衣的Natasha。她如狼似虎地爬向Tony，属于Loki的邪笑在她的嘴上几乎看起来还挺合适。  
“这样更好？”她/他在Tony耳边呢喃。她再次跨坐在他大腿上，但Tony推开了她，这一次更加坚决。  
Natasha是很性感火辣，但这太…… _ **不正常了**_ 。Tony是干过比这还糟糕得多的事情，说实话，但现在他胸口却被某种像是罪恶感的东西堵住了。  
“Loki，不要。那简直太……请你，不要。”  
Loki看着他，那张借来的脸上笑容消失了。下一刻他恢复了原貌，然而立刻又变幻成了某个更强壮的形象。很快Tony大腿上坐着的变成了美国队长。也不是说Tony _ **从没**_ 打量过Steve那包在紧身星条制服里的屁股啦，但是谁没有过呢？  
“这个怎么样？”Loki呢喃，双眼微眯靠近Tony的脸。  
“不！”Tony坚持，这下他真怒了，站起来一把将“美国队长”推到了地上。“不！这太诡异了，就算以 _ **我的**_ 标准也是！”  
Steve瞪圆了眼睛。“我不明白。”Loki沙哑的声音说。  
Tony看着脚下的变形者。“你不……？”他止住将出口的话，抓着头发。“变回去就好，Loki，求你。”  
人形再次变换，Loki恢复到他正常的形象，双眼雾蒙蒙的，那并不只是因为酒精。他低头看着地毯，简直像是整个儿缩了起来。  
Tony看着绿眼睛的神，意识到，“你真是被弄坏掉了，是不是？”他的声音温柔，几乎是充满情意的。  
Loki看着Tony，用那双像是洋娃娃的眼睛，但他的神情只是很迷茫。Tony习惯于见到那个傲慢专横的超级反派Loki，他从没想过邪神竟然也会有这样脆弱，没有安全感的时刻。不过话说回来，他们过往的几次交锋确实暗示了Loki的精神不那么稳定。  
Loki水润的眼睛看着沙发，看起来就像快要再次崩溃。Tony胸口再次涌上了那种堵心的感觉，让他难以呼吸。他在Loki身边的地板上坐下来，近得两人的肩膀触碰到一起。Loki看着他，而Tony发觉自己离那苍白的皮肤和碧绿的眼睛太近，近得令人心慌。  
他甚至没有意识到自己已经开始说话。  
“我想要这样。我想要 _ **你**_ 。”  
Loki的嘴唇撞上了他的，像是濒临溺水的人抓住了最后的救命稻草。于是今晚Tony已经没法再思考了。


	16. 第二天

Tony睁开眼睛，立刻被阳光刺痛。他抱怨了一声，眯着眼看向窗户，窗外的阳光给窗框晕染上了一层金光。  
他列出自己的症状：对阳光和声音敏感，头痛，嘴里发酸，在陌生人的床上醒来。  
诊断：宿醉。  
药方：一壶很浓很浓的黑咖啡。  
Tony打了个哈欠，抓了抓胸口弧反应堆周围的皮肤。他研究了一下缠在腿上的深绿色床单和身边仍有余温的半边床。  
更正：先找到裤子，然后咖啡。  
显然，说起来容易做起来难。Tony在地板上堆积的衣服中挖掘出他的衬衫、领带、和一只袜子，他又好气又好笑地用Loki的——嘿嘿，已经被他们彻底揉皱了的——床单临时做了一件绿色的古罗马长袍。  
尽管光线让他头痛欲裂，没有裤子穿也让他很恼火，Tony仍然掩不住得意的笑，并努力让自己走路的样子不要显得太心满意足和得意洋洋。因为昨天晚上，他，Tony Stark，把邪神给睡了。  
Tony停下来在脑海中给了自己一个击掌。就为了这个，他大概确实值得Loki从料理台那边投来的一瞪眼。不过那一瞪眼中的苦恼多过恶意，所以Tony就当它不是针对自己的，尤其是看到Loki闭上眼，把头埋进双手呻吟的时候。  
“你非得 _ **呼吸**_ 那么大声吗？”Loki的声音像是砂纸和石头在摩擦。Tony坏笑，侧身挤到Loki身边的高凳上，带着某种自豪感，打量着衣冠不整的邪神，他的头发卷儿被揉成凌乱的角度，还有……哦，原来Tony的裤子在 _ **那儿**_ ！  
Tony想到Loki双重意义上的“钻进了他的裤子”，不由偷笑起来。当Loki被笑声吓到而再度瞪他一眼时，他给了个抱歉的笑。  
“你知道吗，咖啡有帮助的。”  
“嗯？”Loki咕哝，猛地趴在料理台上。那个四肢大张的表情让Tony想到吃了猫薄荷的Loki喵。那个场景让他喜爱到心都要化了。  
Tony解释，“对头痛有帮助。水也是。宿醉会导致严重脱水，所以……喝点吧。而且咖啡总会让你感觉好多了，即使它……严格意义来讲会让你更加脱水。”  
Loki同意地呜了一声，然后他俩同时望向水槽边的咖啡机。只有几步的距离，但就是那点儿距离看起来也简直是难以逾越的障碍。Tony瞥了眼Loki，而对方只是回了他一个白眼，叹了口气，半真半假地用一只手轻打了他一下。然后，两大杯漆黑的冒着热气的咖啡就出现在了他俩面前。  
Tony放松地叹了口气，捧起咖啡杯，差点就这么轻巧地脱口而出：“我爱你。”幸好他及时咬住了自己的舌头。那只是一句日常用语，但此情此景却蕴含了太多绝非日常的内涵意义，而且现在说这句话太太太早了，他的头也太太太疼了，可经受不起这一句话把他俩现在的关系弄成 _ **一团乱麻**_ 。  
所以他把三个字改成两个字“谢谢”。喝了一口之后那苦味让他整张脸都皱起，转向Loki问：“你就没有一个‘宿醉滚蛋吧’咒语吗？”  
这是个很蠢的问题，但他还是忍不住希望真的有。Loki忍无可忍的表情直接掐死了他的希望。Loki说，“我想世上肯定有，但那真不属于我的专业范围。”  
Tony认真思考了一下，一边又喝了一口苦的要命的咖啡。Loki轻轻抚过咖啡杯的把手。有那么一秒钟Tony想是否咖啡被下了毒，但很快他的大脑告诉自己这想法蠢透了。上天保佑他刚刚在Loki的床上过了夜呢！  
而且，该死的，昨晚简直棒透了。真的，他以前可从没想过Loki的身体有那么灵巧而且——  
集中注意，Tony。  
Loki又呻吟了一声，头重重地砸在料理台上。Tony欣赏着他有失尊严地瘫下的样子和那头乱糟糟的黑色卷发，微笑了。大脑还没想好，身体已经先做出了反应：他伸出手，用手指按摩着Loki的头皮。邪神僵硬了一秒钟，就放松下来，整个人像没了骨头一样瘫在料理台上。  
Loki闭上眼，满足地轻哼，靠向Tony的手，Tony再次得意地笑了。他有过太多宿醉的经验，知道这很有效，而且，只要Loki得到了满足，整个世界都会变得安全很多。  
Loki转过头，这样他的一只眼睛可以看到Tony，另一边脸颊仍然贴着大理石台面。“你知道，我不再是你的猫了。”他喃喃说，但那话语中一点责备的意思也没有。  
“当然啦，Loki喵。”  
Loki的瞪视最多只能说是半心半意地，而且Tony知道现在可不是该停下的时候。Loki闭上眼，再度发出几不可闻的哼哼声。  
“乖人类，”他带着睡意地呢喃，“你很懂事。”  
Tony想要对此做出嘲讽，但还没来得及回答，Loki再次喃喃，“你的裤子在震动。”  
Tony僵住。“啊？”  
“你的手机，”Loki半梦半醒地解释，“它在震动，在你裤子里。”他的脸上隐约泛起一个笑容，“痒痒的。”  
“哦。”现在Tony听见震动声了。“哦！！”他意识到打电话来的是谁，不由瞪大双眼：“糟糕，对了，严格讲我现在还是个人质对吧？”  
Loki坏笑，把震动的手机递给Tony。Tony为痛失一个把手伸进Loki裤兜的机会而惋惜万分。  
37个未接来电。Pepper的名字和号码在屏幕上不断闪动。“早安阳光。”他对着手机说，然后意识到自己听起来太“不人质”了。  
一声抽气，接着一声让人毛发直立的尖叫，听起来似乎是“ _ **你！**_ ”Tony吓了一跳，把手机举得远远的。 _“复仇者联盟、神盾局、还有我，全都在到处找你，Anthony Stark，而你对我说的第一句话是‘早安阳光’？”_  
她的音调越来越高，直至达到只有狗才能听到的频率。  
Loki啜了口咖啡，漫不经心地评价，“叫你‘Anthony’，她 _ **一定**_ 气坏了。”  
“好啦Pepper，”当她终于停下来喘口气的时候，Tony才找到机会说话，“对不起。我没考虑好就说了，真的。顺便说一句，我很好，谢谢问候啊。”  
_“抱歉，我只是……我一直在担心。”_  
“我知道。”  
_“所以到底怎么回事？你还是人质吗？”_  
Tony开口想回答，但又停下来仔细想了想，“这其实是个好问题。”他转向Loki问，“嘿，Loki，我还是你的人质吗？”  
Loki从咖啡杯口上投来狡黠的一瞥，“不妨说是。”  
电话那头长长地沉默，Loki大笑起来。  
 _“Tony，你讲真的吗？”_  
“当然。”  
_“我……好吧，呃，好吧。你受伤了吗？你处于任何危险中吗？”_  
“没有，我不是百分百确定啦，但我愿意冒险。”Tony看了眼Loki，不知道该告诉Pepper多少。如果神盾局或其他复仇者们知道真相，Tony就惨了。  
_“好吧，这儿有个Latveria大使一直想和你取得联系，所以你觉得你能说服Loki换个时间绑架你吗？比如说，等下周我休假的时候，所以我不用来处理这种事情？”_  
“谢谢你一向的关心，Pepper。”说完Tony把手机拿得离耳朵远远的，然后看见Loki正观察着自己。Tony真希望自己能够读心。  
他温柔而谨慎地说，“我得走了。”瞧，这就是为什么Tony通常在……干完事以后立刻走掉；这样他从来不用为事后的清晨怎样尴尬地说再见而担心。考虑到他面对的是一个专搞恶作剧的神祗兼职反派，而且很不凑巧还是他好朋友的弟弟，而且还是——不知道为什么，这才是最重要的理由——是 _ **Loki**_ ，Tony已经准备好深呼吸了。  
Loki的眼睛微微眯起了一丁点，Tony从凳子上站起，但Loki的手抓住了他的手腕，让他立刻僵住，那力度足够引起他脑中警铃大响。  
“你仍然是我的人质。”Loki的声音轻快，仿佛是在调笑，但他的绿眼睛里有某种谴责，和绝望地、孤注一掷的神色。  
Tony拉开Loki握住他手腕的手，放到嘴边，在指尖印下一个吻。Loki的眼神立刻变软了，但表情仍然维持着无动于衷。“你的人质要工作呢。”他说，然后挑起一边眉毛，故意虚张声势地问：“你要拦住我吗？”  
不是个挑战，只是个疑问句。  
“我……”Loki舔了舔唇，然后几乎是悄无声息地说，“不。”他移开目光，从Tony的手中抽出自己的手。Tony几乎看得见那道冰墙又被筑起，不由皱起眉。  
他一手撑在台面上，身子前倾，直到嘴唇几乎贴在了Loki的耳朵边。他可以听见并且感觉到Loki紧张起来，喉头滚动。“如果你想要，”Tony哑声说，“我们今晚可以再来一次，只不过这一次你要做我的人质。”  
要求第二次约会。 _ **这**_ 对他可是破天荒头一遭。不过么，把绑架当成一次约会也是头一遭，还用说别的？他好奇这是不是就是传说中的斯德哥尔摩综合症？  
Tony的嘴唇划过Loki的耳沿，感觉到他的颤抖。Loki紧握杯子直到指节都发白了。“我觉得那不是个聪明主意，Anthony。”  
Tony像是被打了一巴掌似的退开。被叫成“Anthony”让他想到从前父亲责骂他的时候。听到Loki这么说太奇怪了。  
“聪明是个无聊的东西，”Tony回答，试图解读Loki的表情，希望能找到哪怕一丁点的线索能明白Loki到底在想什么。  
Loki避开他的目光，什么也没说，而Tony感觉到自己的心在慢慢下沉。为什么Loki表现得这么……  
噢。  
_**噢——**_  
噢天哪。噢 _ **天哪！**_ Tony还不熟悉这意思？当一个男人只想要一夜情的时候就是这个样子。只不过通常他才是那个男人，可是……  
那好吧。真是天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁啊。  
“好——好吧。”Tony的喉头哽得几乎说不清楚话，“我……呃，我们后会有期了。”  
他转身离开，没有再看Loki一眼，抓起自己的T恤和短裤一边走向门口，一边飞快地穿上——这方面他可是专家了。  
Loki看着Tony离去，紧紧抓住咖啡杯，直到它终于不堪重负地粉碎。瓷片尖锐的边缘刺进他手掌，鲜血和咖啡混合让他的手黏黏的。Loki低头看着这乱七八糟的一片，过了一会，才冷静地起身，有条不紊地把一切清洗干净。  
水流过他的手，Loki在脑海中条理清晰地列出今天中午之前换一个新公寓的步骤。现在Tony Stark知道他住在哪里了，这太危险。  
任由Tony Stark离开太愚蠢了。  
Loki怒吼一声，一拳把墙打得凹了进去。他急促地呼吸着，当听到电话响起时，他几乎因为它打断了自己思绪而感到安慰。他关掉水龙头，接起电话。  
“你好，Victor。”他咬着牙说。

Pepper把车停在约定的地点，看见一个半裸着、光脚的Tony蹭进副驾驶座。  
她也许应该表现得更惊讶点。她摇摇头，但在看到Tony脸上的表情时，本来准备好的刻薄评论就咽了回去。  
她问，“糟糕的一晚？”  
停顿，然后，一声嘶哑的低语，“开车吧。”Tony望着窗外，厚重的沉默降临在两人之间。


	17. 混乱和误会

Tony Stark知道自己应该去听Pepper读出今天的待办事项清单，但她的声音对他而言就像是背景噪音，像是某人把他大脑中收听语言的那部分整个切掉了。他感觉到皮肤上衣料的摩擦，身下沙发的弹力，光线照射进眼睛，但这一切都像是抽象的实体，只是大脑告诉他存在罢了。  
而不管他看向哪里，不管他睁开还是闭上眼睛，L——他都在那儿，在一切东西的上面，下面，里面。这太犯规了。  
考虑到过去的一切，Tony知道自己没资格对Loki生气，但他确实生气。他不知道自己曾经期待过什么，甚至自己想要过什么，但是……  
_算了吧，Tony，_ 他闭上眼睛对自己说，尝试着集中注意力。 _你已经坚持大半天没想那些糟心事了。_  
“我和他上床了。”  
背景噪音突然切成寂静。Tony睁开眼睛。  
世界重新聚焦，Tony才意识到他刚才把那句话大声说出来了。  
他身边的Pepper倒吸一口凉气，放下手中的平板电脑。“好吧，呃。”她清了清嗓子。“到底是，和谁？”  
Tony抬头，那脸上的线条和平面拼成了Pepper的形状，眼神锐利，带着询问和关怀的目光。Tony低下头说，“和Loki。”  
Pepper再次倒吸一口凉气，然后发出一声呻吟。“噢上帝啊，Tony。”她愁眉苦脸地揉着前额。  
Tony咽了口气，扯着西服上的线头。“是啊，是啊，我知道。”  
“你当时到底在 ** _想什么_** ？”  
Tony的眼神和她相撞，立刻逃开了。他脑海中想到了好几个嘲讽的回答，但没勇气说，所以只是耸了耸肩。  
Pepper叹了口气，“好吧。危机处理。Loki对这一切的立场是什么？我是不是得把他加入你的‘必须永远避开的愤怒疯女人’名单上，还是说当你的一夜情对象是男人时就不一样了？”  
Tony忍不住怒瞪了Pepper一眼。她向后靠去，仔细端详他，而Tony再度皱着脸避开她的眼光。  
“等等，”她喃喃道：“这一回和以前有些不一样了，是不是？”  
Tony苦笑地回答，“呃，Loki是个男人，所以对啊，生理构造是有点不一样——”  
“那不是我想说的，Tony。”Pepper以一种柔和但不容置疑的语调说。她的注视轻易地穿透了他，就像她的话语一样。这是有史以来头一回Tony希望她不那么精明能干。  
“不！”他的回答带着一种伪装的快活，他像操控牵线木偶一样调整了自己的表情：向着摄像机微笑啊，Tony。“一夜情，就像你说的那样。一整夜的疯狂性爱。”——让身心迷醉、改变一生的性爱——“然后我和他就分道扬镳。我最喜欢的西装丢在那儿了——不过以前也丢过，而且，Loki看起来非常满意以后再也不用见到我的脸了！”  
他的声音绝对没有提高一个八度，没有。  
尴尬的，尴尬的沉默。然后，“Tony，你还好吗？”他能感觉到Pepper看着他，从眼角看到她不自在的神情。  
Tony咬牙挤出一个笑，“好得不能再好了！”他站起身走向门口。“取消我今天所有的约见。我要去喝个烂醉，提醒自己为什么更喜欢女性的身体。”  
Pepper还来不及回答，他已经甩上门。

Loki心不在焉地顺着世界之树的枝桠向下爬，爬到死灵之国Niflheim荒芜的冰天雪地之中。Victor von Doom要求他帮助……某些关于备用能源的东西，尽管Loki现在的心情确实是很想来一次大规模毁灭，但自从那个钢铁盔甲里的自大狂尝试克隆他并解剖那克隆体之后，他对任何与毁灭博士相关的事务都抱有极大的警戒心。不过，最让他愤怒的还是Loki发觉自己满脑子的念头都不由自主地在TonyTonyTony上打转，还总是不由自主地回忆起昨夜——那几个世纪以来终于发生的最完美的一刻。  
他是个会死的凡人，Loki必须提醒自己。 _ **凡人**_ ！出生又死去，只要一眨眼的功夫，不应该对他们产生依恋之情，不是现在。  
Loki怀疑恐怕现在再说不要依恋早已太迟了，但他拒绝承认这一点。  
他的呼吸在面前氤氲成白雾，拖拽着脚步，尽量甩开所有关于Tony和Victor的念头。他的靴子在雪地中嘎吱作响，当他靠近Hela领地的大门时，Helheim的守门犬，Garm，一边舔着口鼻一边看着他，皮肉嶙峋，沾满血迹。  
“早晨好，我的孙儿。”Loki轻声说，温和地微笑，一手伸入Garm的皮毛之下轻轻挠着耳朵后面那个舒服的地方，Garm的尾巴砰地一声垂在地上，它向前依偎着Loki的手，然后坐倒在地。Loki走过它，进入冥界Helheim。  
灰色的透明灵魂在四周飘舞，Loki的脚步声在死亡的冷寂中回响。拱顶走廊长而寂静，但Loki知道有无数双眼睛在看着他。当他进入王座大殿时面带友善的微笑，有意忽略潜伏在阴影中的黑暗骑士那空洞的凝视。  
“你好啊，Hela女士。”他走上通往女儿王座的台阶，在背后搓动手指，变出一束红色的花，微微欠身，递给她。Hela的笑意与她父亲的如此相像，她握住花束，举起在脸颊边。  
“彼岸花，”她的手指抚摸着柔美的花瓣，喃喃说，“我的最爱。”她的眼神越过花束射向他。“父亲，这一次你又干了什么好事？”她的半张脸藏在阴影之下，但Loki从她的笑容中看出了真正的愉悦。  
“那是我本想问你的问题。”  
她侧头露出疑问的表情，把花束放在白骨宝座的扶手上。“解释一下。”  
Loki停顿，斜着眼瞥向他的女儿，挑起一边眉毛。“黑暗骑士？为什么他要来找我的麻烦？”  
Hela瞥了一眼阴影中徘徊的黑暗骑士，皱着眉像是真的很疑惑。她可不像他一样难以预测和口是心非，所以这让Loki的表情也变得和她一样困惑。  
她说：“他从没离开过我的身边，父亲。你在玩什么把戏？”  
Loki张开嘴又闭上。“你确定？”  
“当然。”  
Loki抿紧嘴唇，脑海中萦绕着各种问题与似通非通的答案。他心神不宁地说，“请原谅，我亲爱的，我一定是搞错了。”他吻了吻她的手，微笑：“再见，Hela。”  
“再见，父亲。”Hela困惑地看着他离去。

当Loki重新降落在中庭，他的心跳得厉害，双手在身侧紧握成拳。除非他的女儿在撒谎——可她没理由要撒谎呀——世上还有另外一个黑暗骑士，或者类似的生物。他不知道是怎么回事，或那为什么发生；他只知道Hela不是它的控制者，这就让它变得更加、极度危险。  
它现在在哪里？它想要什么？它是否还在追杀他？  
尽管他努力不去想这个，但还是忆起了Tony濒死时惨白的脸色，他知道如果自己不去查看一下那愚蠢的人类还好不好，一定会被忧虑折磨不休的。  
Tony根本不知道这party是谁办的。他只知道酒水很棒，而且他找到了一个身材高挑的金发美人，双眼碧绿，那狡诈的微笑不知为什么让他有一种家的感觉。搭讪已经成了他的天性，不过他其实根本没有集中注意在这上面，而且他知道自己根本没心情真的把她带回家。  
当他喝下第三杯酒的时候，场内的音乐在不断撞击他的耳膜，轰鸣声足够让他忘记自己的思绪。第四杯酒下肚，Tony的整个脑子都随着音乐在跳动，他决定找出口离开。离开前，他回头向金发美女挤了挤眼。他踉踉跄跄地走向门口，冷口气吹拂过脸颊，他闭上眼终于放松地叹了口气。  
“哦，你可真不用多长时间。”  
熟悉的——愤怒的——声音，是唯一的警示，然后一只隐形的手就抓起了Tony的领子把他甩到墙上。他的后脑撞到砖头上，痛哼一声。胸口无形的力量让他被钉在墙上无法脱身，Tony睁开眼看见Loki站在他面前，夜色的阴影衬托出Loki面部的轮廓，让他的眸色几乎像是黑的了。  
“呃……嘿，Loki。”他尽量让自己听起来很欢乐，微笑着，但眼神很警惕。他真没想到会这么快见到邪神，而且还是在战斗中——或者其他某种类似的情况。啊糟糕了，这是场战斗吗？如果真是，那Tony可完蛋了。  
Loki既没笑也没回答Tony的招呼。他凝视Tony的双眼冰冷，黑暗。当他终于开口时，那声音也同样冰冷、黑暗。“你一点时间也没浪费啊，是不是？”  
Tony的心砰砰直跳。“你说的什么意思？”  
“下了我的床还不到24小时，你就准备爬上别人的床了。”Loki的声音柔和，但显然是刻意控制的。“人类，你胆子真不小。”  
Tony的思考陡然刹住，加速回退：Loki是因为他和别人搭讪而苦恼？哪怕Loki已经对他表示……？怎么会？“等等……你吃醋了？”Tony意识到这点时努力忍住不露出得意的笑。  
黑绿色的双眸中闪过怒火。“我受到 _ **侮辱**_ 了，”Loki怒吼。现在Loki亲手把Tony按在墙上，而且不是那种愉快的“我们来亲热吧”的方式——太让Tony失望了。现在这情景让Tony感到无力，清楚地提醒他Loki的力量和魔法都是多么超越于他。昨晚Loki本可以把他像根树枝一样折断，可Loki却……  
“我是个神！你真的以为你可以找到更好的？”  
这下轮到Tony感到受侮辱了。“噢，好啊，那真对不起了，殿下！”他嗤笑，不管自己有没有穿着盔甲，他也不想忍受这种屁话：“我可没注意到您的阳具是所有凡人做梦都想得到的！我是不是得为能做您的性玩具感到 _ **荣耀**_ 啊？现在我是不是要跪下来敬奉您？”  
Loki咆哮一声，猛地推开Tony，后退了一步。胸口的压迫和无形的压力都不在了，Tony终于可以再次用自己的脚站立，他浑身绷紧，准备着战斗或者逃跑。  
“我 _ **不是**_ 那个意思！”Loki的眼神避开Tony，不满地说，“我只是没想到你会把我们之间当成你的又一次毫无意义的一夜情。”  
又一次……？哦真该死！  
“我以为那就是次一夜情。”他还以为是Loki只想要一夜情。  
然后他意识到这句话说得多么令人误会。  
当Loki再次抬眼看向他时，那双眸中除了怒火外还承载了太多东西。当Tony看见那双因为朦胧湿意而明亮得过分的眼眸，他的心脏在一个瞬间因为顿悟而爆发，涨满、粉碎、然后燃烧殆尽。Tony闭上眼咬紧牙：他应该踢死自己的 _ **愚蠢**_ ！  
“Loki，”他喃喃说。  
Loki的双眼因为盛怒和伤痛而射出疯狂，他的双拳握得如此之紧以至于浑身都在颤抖，看起来像是能凭双手撕裂整个世界而且还毫不在意。Tony觉得死神正在召唤自己。  
当Loki反手击中他的脸的时候，他都没怎么惊讶。感觉像是被卡车撞上，他整个人被冲击到墙上，然后毫无尊严地瘫痪在地上。他喘息，挣扎直到世界稳定住，抬头时却只看见Loki走入小巷深处的背影。  
Tony诅咒了一声，爬起身，东倒西歪地扶着最近的墙，蹒跚地追赶着Loki，叫着，“等一等，Loki！等一等，求求你，只要和我说一分钟话也好！”  
他本该意识到的。他早该 _ **知道**_ 的。  
Loki的脚步没有停下，夜色中只留下一个深黑的剪影。Tony伸向他的手臂，但Loki避开了。  
“你想要我们之间有 _ **更多**_ 吗？”  
Tony不知道他期待着什么答案。  
Loki停下脚步，猛地转身，Tony差点一头撞到他身上。神祗与Tony的眼眸相对时，眼神凶狠，双手握拳紧到指节发白，仿佛正在努力忍耐着不要出手。Tony忍住没有退缩。  
他几乎大叫着，“你 _ **以为**_ 我想要什么？”  
Tony大睁双眼，恳求地看他。“我不知道。”他轻声说。他伸手想触摸Loki的脸，但下一秒他的手就被火烧了起来。  
“不要 _ **碰**_ 我！”  
Tony大叫一声，挥舞着燃起的手，使劲在西装上拍打灭掉火。当他再次抬起头时，Loki已经走了。  
“该死的，”他诅咒了一声，捏着胀痛的手，“ _ **该死的**_ ！”  
他觉得自己是个世界级的大混蛋。  
他再次软倒在地，“你们这些该死的喜怒无常的性感神祗，还有你们该死的模棱两可的示意！”他一边拿出手机一边嘀咕。Loki打中他脸的地方开始肿起，当他把手机放到耳边时因为疼痛而皱着脸。  
“Hello？”  
“啊，你好，Pepper。看来你可能还是得把Loki加入那个名单了。还有，我需要你来接我。还有一些冰块。”

Loki的靴子在石板上回响，他本以为自己再也不会踏足这个地方。沉浸在书中的毁灭博士抬头看他。  
“Loki，”Doom用近乎轻哼的声音说，“什么风把你吹到Latveria来了？”  
“得了吧，Victor，”Loki怒道，“你知道我为什么来。”仆人们被他的表情吓得纷纷退到一边。  
Doom脸上的钢铁面具遮住了他的面部表情，但Loki已经学会了仅仅从Doom的眼睛中解读他的神情，而他知道Doom现在正在微笑。


	18. 选择

Pepper咬着她的眼镜腿，从桌子另一侧打量Tony，眼神严肃，双眉皱起。Tony意识到自己甚至不知道她还戴眼镜，不由沮丧地叹了口气。作为一个朋友，一个男朋友，或者其他什么，他在处理人际关系上真是糟透了。  
“你不准备说点什么吗？”过了一会他牢骚道。他在椅子上坐立不安，抓挠着下巴上因为一天没刮而长出来的胡茬。  
“等一下，”Pepper因为咬着眼镜而有点口齿不清，“我还在努力消化所有的信息。”  
Tony翻了个白眼，怀疑自己是否不该告诉她的。自从她再一次——在他和Loki的……争论后接走他，看见Tony眼圈青肿和一身酒味，却什么也没说。但今天下午，当她发觉他仍然躺在床上瞪着墙壁的时候，她终于决定让他坐下来（在把他从床上弄下来之后）并要求好好谈谈。  
当她把早餐送到Tony鼻子底下后，Tony几乎期待着一只绿眼睛的黑猫跳上餐桌，无声地要求他献上培根。这念头让他胸口靠近弧反应堆的部分产生了一种苦涩而甜蜜的阵痛。那之后，他喉头的哽咽让他再也咽不下任何东西了。  
Pepper看着他，等待着，然后询问他昨晚发生了什么，Loki发生了什么，对他的任何逃避问题都追根究底。  
_刚才只是睡过一次宿醉而已，_ 他对着她关注的脸说。 _我为什么要在乎混蛋之神？_  
但她冷静而一阵见血地回答： _我不知道为什么，但你显然很在乎。_  
所以Tony就告诉了她：他半醉时和一个古怪的不安的Loki长长的交谈，之后他俩共度的那一夜——“ _ **真的**_ 不需要听那些下流的细节，谢谢你啊……”——然后是Tony的误会，和Loki对他的误会的误会。  
最终Pepper拿下咬着的眼镜，放在桌上。叮的一声在紧张的寂静中回响。她靠上椅背，椅子也发出嘎吱声。“我真不相信我竟然会说这句话：”她吐了口气，向着天花板摇头，“但是我觉得Loki确实对你有了 _ **感情**_ 。”  
“ _ **感情**_ 。”Tony重复，眉毛斜挑，皱着脸仿佛在说“ _ **噢得了吧**_ 。”  
Pepper眉间的皱起加深了，她抿紧唇，给了他一个冷冷的眼神，干巴巴地问：“你不这么认为吗？”  
“该死的，我不知道！”Tony恼怒道，“跟随他的情绪就好像坐跷跷板。”他双手抱臂，瞪着面前吃了一半冷掉的鸡蛋。  
“我们在讨论的可是Loki。精神稳定四个字可以划掉了。”  
Tony咕哝了两声。那就更证明了他们俩在一起是个灾难；Tony本人就不怎么稳定。  
“Loki的问题在于，”Pepper向桌子这边探身截住Tony的视线，柔和地说，“你不能总信任他说的话。他对你说的那些东西前后不一、让人迷惑；他说他再也不想见到你，然后又说什么那不是一次一夜情。所以……不要听他的话语，而是听他的行动。”  
Tony皱眉。“比如把我砸到墙上？”  
“比如，”Pepper给了Tony一个让他闭嘴的眼色，继续说，“和你睡觉，而且因为你和另一个女……呃，人，在一起而恼怒。”  
Tony的眉皱得更深了，但是……  
“如果他不是对你有某种程度的在乎的话，他不会有那种反应，”Pepper说，“看上去像是他很喜欢你，却只是不知道该怎么面对。”  
Tony沉思着过去这段时间发生的事，他紧绷的肩头放缓了那么一些。可是。  
_**他不知道怎么面对这些？那我又特么的怎么知道？**_  
“也许是你说的那样，又也许是你过度解读了，”Tony喃喃道，“而他只是想搞我。用不止一种方式。”他为自己糟糕的双关语露出一个嘲讽的苦笑。  
Pepper翻了个白眼。“你活该。”  
Tony提起剩余的力量瞪了她一眼。她的笑容带上了歉意。  
“但假如我说的是对的呢？”她又加了一把油，“想想看。这是多么难得的机会，你可以对一个 _ **超级反派**_ 产生好的影响！”  
Tony仍然对“超级反派”这个词不感冒，不过她说得也有些道理。“你的意思是？”  
“我的意思是你得抬起你的尊臀，在他还没开始做蠢事之前找到他。”

Loki的嘴唇在红酒杯上露出一个含蓄的笑，他放松的姿态和举动都经过了精心计算，特意让自己显得漠不关心，尽管他已将餐桌对面那盔甲之下的男人每一分钟的动作和反应都收入脑海。虽然他对Victor不断暗示的那个计划好奇得要命，但这就像一个棋局，一场智斗，他们俩步步为营，而Loki绝不会让自己的好奇显现出来。所以他耐心地吃着晚餐，和他一度的盟友，毁灭博士，无关痛痒地聊天，让自己的脑子不去想——Tony Stark——任何烦扰分心的事。  
在东西都吃得差不多，酒杯也半空之后，Loki才问出了在他脑中盘旋整晚的问题。  
“所以，Victor，”Loki叮地一声放下酒杯，用拇指和食指揉搓着杯脚，“你之前提起过一种替代能源？”  
“是的，”Doom说，他微微侧头，让他斗篷的阴影恰巧遮住了他的眼睛，就连这唯一的可以窥探他的小窗户也被掩盖了。“就像我说的，它的特性一定会让你非常感兴趣的。”  
Loki轻咬下唇，考虑着。“那么是魔法性质的了？”他若有所思地说。  
Doom轻笑，笑声在他的铁面具里发出古怪的回声。Loki让自己保持面无表情，他真痛恨在这面具男人面前自己显得那么赤裸，他的每一个举动和姿态都展览在Doom面前供其观察解读，而Doom却躲在盔甲后面。他想起了Tony，想起了Tony的声音，想起了那个人类的坦诚，即使在钢铁侠的盔甲之下，他也足够表达丰富，让Loki可以读懂他的心情。  
这想法在Loki的胸口引出一道疼痛，而Loki告诉自己，这只不过是加剧的愤怒导致的。  
“应该说更像是一种魔法和科学间的联姻，我认为，”Doom回答。“但是燃料本身，我想它的本质是魔法。”  
Loki只是几乎微不可见地挑起一边眉毛，以显示自己有那么一丁点的兴趣。  
Doom双手撑在桌上，他身体的移动使得他的双眼重新暴露在光线下，那双眼闪烁着激动和某种……邪恶的东西。他说，“一种持续性的能量来源，供我的魔力使用。基本上，是个活电池。”  
他的语调里的某种东西敲响了Loki脑中的警铃。Loki的眼角余光中看到阴影中有什么动了一下，但当他回头时，什么也没看到。他想，是我太多疑了吗？  
不。面对Doom，没有人算得上“多疑”，最多是准备过度。  
Loki坐直身子，转向Doom：“噢？说说看。”  
“其实我更想给你一个…… _ **现场演示**_ 。”  
然后Loki听到了那嘶声，那种令他恐惧的断断续续的嘶声，他忽然意识到Doom一直都藏着另一步棋。刹那间，他已站起身催动魔法，但一团阴影瞬间移动过来包裹住了他。爪子般的手指掐住了他的喉咙。  
“Victor！”他还来不及思考，嘴唇就已吐出了喘息的恳求。  
白骨般的指爪下剧痛生根发芽，空气中充满他肌肤燃烧发出的令人作呕的甜味。比肉体疼痛更糟糕的，是那熟悉而可怖的吸取Loki灵魂的力量，他剧烈挣扎、痛呼，恐慌在眼底爆炸开来。  
他得记起来……有什么……有什么上次吓走了那东西。  
有生以来第一次，Loki感谢自己是个约顿人。他让自己的皮肤裹上一层冰，那东西哀嚎一声，飞远了。Loki从它手底跌落，倒在地上，瘫软而颤抖。他再次催动魔力，然而令他沮丧地，头脑晕眩得太厉害，竟组织不了一个传送咒语。  
Loki尝试着爬起身，但他的四肢都已经忘了怎么工作了。黑暗骑士的克隆体在房间的一角盘旋，但接着Doom的靴子充满了Loki的视野。Loki抬起头，尽力将最恶毒的眼神射向Doom。  
“所……所以我就是你……你的‘电池’，是……不是？”他喉头肿痛，下颌无力，喘息着吐字，“一……一个……永生的魔法师？”  
Doom抓住Loki的上衣，把他像个破布娃娃一样提起，按在墙上。Doom身边的空气仿佛充满能量，电光闪烁。Loki精疲力竭，眼皮不由自主地垂下，又勉强睁开。  
“我对此感到抱歉，我亲爱的。”  
Loki连嘲讽都已没有力气。“Victor，”他喃喃说，声音听在自己耳中都像是从遥远的地方传来的。他努力使自己的一边嘴角翘起，露出一个笑容，而他颤抖的手覆上Doom的面具。“就算……你……你不这么做，我……也可以给你力……力量。难道我们不能达成……某种协议吗？”  
他确保自己的笑容能让Doom清楚地理解他的意思。如果说话不是那么耗力气的话，他会说： ** _我猜我只对穿钢铁盔甲的男人有特别的感觉。_**  
一只铁手抚摸着Loki的脸颊，仿佛带着爱意一般，而另一只铁手则按在他胸口，将他紧紧地压在墙上。“噢，Loki，Loki。”Doom温柔而甜蜜地说。“你觉得你还剩下什么，是我不能直接得到的呢？”Loki脸颊上的手落下来，抓住他受伤的喉头， _ **掐紧**_ 。  
Loki喘息着抓向带着钢铁手套的那只手，双眸大睁着与Doom对视，而Doom只是冰冷而镇静地看着他。Loki的视线开始出现黑点，而Doom只是 _ **越掐越紧**_ 。  
当Loki沉入黑暗中时，他视线的边缘划过一张张面孔，那都是能给他带来温暖和安全的面孔：妈妈，哥哥……还有Tony。

“说真的，Jarvis，跟踪全地球唯一的一个霜巨人到底有多难？一个破坏性巨强、会魔法的小型霜巨人。”Tony停顿，又仔细想了想，不由自主地抓紧了键盘。“等等，他没有离开地球，对吧？” _ **噢上帝啊，如果他离开了怎么办？**_ Tony很想知道他能不能劝说Thor同意自己使用彩虹桥。  
“不太可能，Sir。”Jarvis用那一贯愉悦的，耐心的声音回答，不过今天听起来带有一丁点屈尊感。“但他的魔法有种与众不同的特质，直到几个小时之前我一直能追踪到。然后信号似乎消失了。”  
Tony咬着笔头，列出每一种最可怕的可能。他问，“在信号停止时他在哪里？”  
“Latveria, Sir. 在一位Victor von Doom的城堡附近。”  
Tony恼怒地低声咒骂了一句。他最不希望看到的就是Doom给Loki的脑子再添乱了。  
“Sir?”  
Tony让自己回到现实。“怎么？”  
“我在同样的领域检测到另一个特殊的能量信号。它似乎是黑暗骑士，Sir.”  
Tony不喜欢这个发展趋势。他从椅子里跳起来。  
虽然Thor正在非常专注地看电视上的《卡戴珊一家》（译注：美国真人秀连续剧集），但当Tony全副武装、夹着头盔、面色严峻地冲进房间时，Thor还是不得不抬起头。  
“你，”Tony说。  
“我？”  
“是的，你。我们要去Latveria.”


	19. 史塔克救援行动

这是一堂耐心的课程。看着地球在身下一寸寸地远去，在这个高度，高楼如同玩具，人就像蚂蚁，整个世界像是个他一脚就能碾碎的3D模型。  
Tony想知道是否每当Loki和Thor俯瞰中庭时看到的就是这样的场景，不论人还是地方都是那么渺小、脆弱、该死地微不足道。他吐出一口颤抖的呼吸，决定不去思考那些。  
不过他确实需要一些能让他分心的东西。就连复仇者战机也飞得 _ **该死地太慢了**_ 。盔甲里他的双手冰冷黏湿，让他的手套滑溜溜地贴着很不舒服。  
感谢上帝他有自动导航。他太紧张连开条直线都做不到，别说把这该死的东西开过整个欧洲大陆了。  
他活动着手指，在座椅中伸展身体，直到他发觉Thor在观察他。  
“那是什么？”Thor问。Tony顺着他的眼神，意识到他指的是自己身边的霰弹。  
“以防万一，”Tony的嘴角扭成一个阴郁的笑容，“希望我们用不着这个。”  
Thor皱起眉，但点了点头，说：“我为此感谢你，你知道的。”他的声音洪亮得盖过了发动机轰鸣声。  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你告知我弟弟处于危险之中，谢谢你陪我前往。”Thor柔和的微笑逐渐变得严肃，“我们的战友兄弟们在遇到Loki之事时总是不那么能谅解。”  
Tony不知道如何应答，只好点点头。不知道如果Thor知道自己睡了他弟弟会是什么反应。他倒吸一口凉气，告诉自己，一件Thor还不知道的事情不会让他愤怒得想杀人。  
Tony假设这个对话已经结束，转回身望着窗外。然而Thor的眼神有如芒刺在背，他只好不情不愿地又回过身。现在Thor打量他的眼神带着计算，Tony肯定这是被Loki传染的。  
“你并不只是为了帮我而来的，是吗？”雷神的声音是Tony从未听过的柔和，“你们俩之间是不是发生了什么？”  
Tony咽了口口水，转回头看着窗外的地平线，轻声道：“我只是想弥补，Thor。”  
Thor又久久看了他一会，但没有再问问题。

Tony希望他还没有来得太迟。  
Thor提起锤子，无论怎么看都像是准备好正面闯入末日博士的城堡大打一场的样子。Tony的叹气声在头盔里回响，他抓住了Thor的手臂，说：“Thor，不可以。”  
庞大的金发战士疑惑地眨眼，像个摸不清头脑的小狗狗。“不可以？”  
“不可以。”神啊，如果这就是Thor对外交的定义，那么Tony理解了Loki为什么总是情绪疯狂了。“Doom也许是个邪恶的疯子，但他碰巧还是Latveria的国王。我真的很愿意就这么冲进那里砸烂他的铁脸，但我们必须得尝试着避免引起一场战争。”  
Thor眨着眼思考着，然后点头放下了锤子。“那么你的建议是？”  
“我不知道。我猜我们只要从窗户里偷偷爬进去，或者类似的。”他真该仔细考虑好这整件事先的。  
Thor露出不快之色。“懦夫的方式。”  
Tony瞪了雷神一眼，但知道对方是看不见自己面罩下的表情的。“我认为你想用的形容词是‘高效的’。”  
Thor叹气，但什么也没说。  
“不管怎么说，Jarvis为我们找到了这里的构造图。实验室在地下室，根据我对Doom的了解，那里是，呃，我们最可能找到Loki的地方。”  
Tony咬紧牙，假装没有看见Thor怒发冲冠。 _不要去想它，_ 他对自己说。 _假装你其实不知道地下室意味着什么。_  
“好吧，”为了驱散这沉重的沉默，他说：“出发！”

五分钟之内，Tony和Thor就已经直面遭遇了第一只Doom机器人。  
机器人远远地空洞地看着他俩，而Thor一手握住Mjolnir看回它。Tony屏住呼吸，在机器人和Thor之间来回看。  
一段长而紧张的沉默后，什么也没发生。Thor舔了舔嘴唇，靠近Tony，说：“它没有攻击。”他的眉头紧皱，仍然注视着Doom机器人，也没有放松Mjolnir。  
**_是啊，绝妙的观察能力，Thor。_** “美国和Latveria正处于和平期，”Tony提示，“我想没有Doom的命令，Doom机器人们不会随意破坏和平。”他耸耸肩，勉强挤出一个笑。“希望这能让事情简单点。”  
“而绑架Loki不是一种战争行为？”Thor低声怒吼，狠狠地瞪了那机器人又一眼。  
“Loki不是美国人。”  
Thor眨眼，“我也不是。”  
Tony纠正他：“你以前不是，但当你加入复仇者联盟后，你就成为正式的美国公民了。恭喜啊。”  
Thor又迷茫地眨了眨眼，两次。机器人依然盯着他俩，充满威胁，却一动不动。  
“好吧，只要……只要记住优先考虑 ** _Loki_** 。我们可以以后再对付Doom。”  
Thor表情更不爽了，但点了点头。Tony自己都不知道自己屏住呼吸了这么久，他终于长出了口气，“好吧，大家伙，该是上淡定课程的时候了。”Tony没有意识到语气中的一分虚张声势，他拍拍雷神的手臂，而Thor斜睨了他一眼。“你得表现得好像你就该在这里一样，大家就会当你本就属于这里了。”Tony挺起胸膛，闲庭信步地从Doom机器人身边通过，连看都没多看一眼。他只希望他的理论对于杀人机器人也有效。  
Thor叹口气，摇了摇头，但并没多说地照说了。机器人的目光一直追随着他们，却没有动作。  
目前为止还好。  
潜行绝对不是Thor的特长，但他们终于还是成功到达了Doom的实验室，几乎没受到什么阻碍。Thor看起来对自己的成就感到挺满意的，但Tony知道事情没有那么简单。他总感觉事态很可能就要失控了。  
身边一道低声惊呼“神啊！”是第一个告诉他有什么不对劲的信号。在Tony脑海深处的某个地方，他好奇为什么神祗们诅咒的时候要喊自己的名字，然后决定把这个问题留到以后再说。  
Tony瞥了一眼Thor如被重击的表情，然后顺着他的目光看去……  
几乎被交错的管子和电线遮掩住，但Loki就躺在那儿，大型机器在他身边运转，而他静静躺着如同睡眠。一根透明管从他喉咙中往肺部输入氧气，而他肌肤苍白得几近透明，眼下有着浓重的黑眼圈。  
在Tony的头盔中，Jarvis提醒他记得要呼吸。  
“弟弟。”Thor的声音像是一声抽气。  
Tony看着Thor，等待着大屠杀开始。然而，Mjolnir从神祗的手中哐地一声落到了地上，Thor俯身在Loki之上，向他的弟弟伸出手，但却不敢落在弟弟身上，他的蓝眼睛睁得大大地，像个孩子一样茫然失措。  
Tony轻手轻脚地走到他身边，等待着。  
“以Yggdrasil之名，弟弟，”Thor轻声说，“那个恶魔对你做了什么？”  
Tony仍然等待着……  
就在这时。  
Thor的双眼眯起，闪烁着蓝色的愤怒，他的双手紧握成拳，举起Mjolnir。  
“Thor.”  
“我要杀了他！”  
“ _ **Thor.**_ ”  
神祗斜眼看向Tony。  
“优先考虑Loki，”Tony提醒他。“我们得把他带出这儿，送医治疗。Doom可以等等再死。”  
杀了Doom是个极具诱惑力的主意，但在此时此刻，比任何事都重要的是，Tony想要把那些像异型一样黏在Loki身上的管线扯掉。Tony俯下身，尝试着解开这些——让 ** _Loki_** 从这一团乱麻中解脱。但如果他能记得该怎么思考的话就更好了。  
“该死。”他喃喃道，握住那只修长的手，一边一根根地把针头从Loki的血管中拔出，一边诅咒着自己忍不住颤抖的手指。看见Loki这个样子，虚弱、易碎，长长的睫毛静静地映在毫无血色的脸颊上，竟有种异样的亲密感觉，这令他禁不住有些失措。他看着Loki的脸，平静而年轻——当Loki醒着的时候从来看不出这种感觉——当看着那张脸Tony能感觉到一种像是疼痛又像是温柔的感觉在他弧反应堆的周围扩散开来，那一瞬间，他理解了Thor在面对这个麻烦的弟弟时为何还总是有着保护欲和温柔之情。他没有注意到自己的手在Loki脸上的轻抚停留得过长，也没有注意到他的手指一直安慰地在Loki的指节上划圈。  
Tony伸向Loki的另一只手，继续扯掉那些针管，就在这时——  
“那可不是个好主意。当然，除非你 _ **想要**_ 杀了他。”  
那声音阴沉，语调文雅，绝对不是Thor的。  
Tony闭上眼，忍住到嘴边的怒吼。他放开Loki的手，紧握拳头转向Victor von Doom。毁灭博士正站在门口，全身武装于铁甲中，穿着绿色的外衣和披风——说真的，这些自学成才的超级反派们到底对绿色有什么执着啊？——Doom看着Tony，两张钢铁面具下的四道视线对视。在他身后，一群机器人静静地站着。  
“你做了什么？”Thor咬着牙问，握着Mjolnir的手指节发白。  
“对，”Tony惊讶于自己语气中透出的深沉的愤怒，“现在不是该轮到反派解释阴谋的时间了？”  
“反派？”Doom重复，听起来他似乎觉得很好笑，又似乎有些被冒犯。“偷偷摸摸闯进我家的难道不是你们吗？”  
“你才是绑架我弟弟的人！”Thor几乎是咆哮出来。  
“绑架？”Doom大笑。“你弟弟自愿到我这来的。我可不觉得这能叫‘绑架’。”  
Tony怒道，“如果你不能自愿 _ **离开**_ ，就叫做绑架。”  
Doom静静地仔细打量了他俩很长一会。“那就带走他，”他满不在乎地说，“我已经得到了我要的。而且，虽然我喜欢清静，但这个世界若没有了Loki，会是个太…… _ **无趣**_ 的地方。我不会阻止你们。”  
Thor和Tony交换了个眼色。  
“不幸的是，”Doom继续，“因为黑暗骑士一直在吸收他的魔力，Loki是靠着这些机器才能维持他的生命。太可怜了，真的。”  
Tony吞了口气，挺直身子，说：“好吧。那么黑暗骑士在哪里？”  
Doom斜着头，Tony感觉到他的目光落在自己身上。  
“哦，我猜是在这栋大楼里的某个地方，Stark先生，”Doom回答。“但这就引出了另一个有意思的问题。我早已意料到他的怒火。”Doom带着钢铁手套的手向Thor的方向挥了挥，“但不是你的。”  
Tony突然感到口干舌燥，咬牙说：“那又怎样？”  
“哦，没什么，”Doom回答。“我只是…… _ **好奇**_ ，仅此而已，考虑到你冒着引起外交危机的风险，只为了救一个——我以为是你的敌人。你是否真的准备为了他引起第三次世界大战？”  
Tony什么也没说，但能感觉到背后Thor视线的重量，那双蓝色眼睛一定也想问同样的问题。  
Doom看出他不准备给出答案，轻笑了两声，转身离去之时回头说道：“那我就让你们自己处理了。享受吧。”  
Doom机器人们跟随着他的脚步，金属脚整齐地踩踏着石板。渐渐地，他们的脚步声消失了，剩下的只有维持着Loki呼吸的机器发出的嗡嗡声。  
寂静中，Tony说，“Jarvis，定位黑暗骑士。”  
“当然，Sir。”Tony的眼前出现了城堡的平面图，而Thor则看着他等待着。  
“第三层，”过了一会Tony告知Thor，钢铁面罩罩住他严肃的表情，他从腰带上取下霰弹，强迫自己不再多看Loki一眼、也不为丢下他一个人而担忧。“是时候狠狠踢一顿马屁股了。”


	20. 拯救！

在城堡的第三层，Tony观察着地板上出现的每一道阴影，几乎不敢眨眼。每个黑暗的角落仿佛都有一双邪恶的眼睛和一双白骨般的手，他不得不数次提醒自己记得呼吸。在他身边，Thor的身形和脚步与他保持着一致。  
Tony的血液在他的血管里轰鸣，如同那种极度的欢乐和恐惧带来的震颤，像是飞行时，赛车时，都是他热爱和追求的东西。在这些时候他感到自己更有生气，即使是自己的生命处在危险中，简直讽刺。而从Thor闪烁的目光中他能看出Thor也有同样的感觉。Tony好奇是否那才是 _ **真正**_ 能把所谓的超级英雄和超级反派们与普通民众分别开的特质——不可抗拒地追求某个精彩的愚蠢时刻的欲望，和缺乏事先考虑——大部分人会把这当成勇敢。  
复仇者们肯定不会因为这种胡思乱想而被指责的。Tony想象着Loki皱着脸骂他笨蛋的样子，他的微笑变成了苦涩的笑。他不知道Loki在那个实验室里独自呆了多久，现在是否安全。这种心情让他意识到那些追逐冒险其实并没有那么有趣。  
Thor第一个看到了它。  
“在那里！”  
暗中几乎不可见的黑色阴影，一缕缕熟悉的烟雾从某个角落渗出。  
然后Tony听到了，那蒸汽喷涌一般的嘶鸣声。他耳中听到自己剧烈的心跳。  
“跟着它，”Tony再考虑了一遍计划，说：“我来引出他，我们可以左右夹击。”  
Thor点头，向门厅跑去，披风和金发在身后飘扬，而Tony从左边的拐角侧进。Tony一手拿着霰弹，手中汗津津的，钢铁手套又黏又滑。当他听到前面的嘶声时，躲到一个壁橱后面，按在霰弹的开关上，等待着。  
汗流到睫毛上，他不眨眨眼。想起Loki，不由得颤抖地吸了一口气。  
“你最好喜欢这个，混蛋。”当嘶声靠近，一缕烟雾向他袭来，他必须得找准最合适的时间……  
Tony跳出壁橱，瞄准那烟雾般的生物，正要出手，但Thor的一声咆哮让他吃了一惊，那黑暗骑士身后出现一道金发，然后一个飞旋的锤子穿透了烟雾。黑暗骑士尖叫起来，Tony诅咒一声，放开了霰弹开关。  
然后毫发无伤的黑暗骑士转向了Thor。  
“躲开！”Tony大喊。Thor及时躲开了黑暗骑士爪子般的双手，但Mjolnir每一击对黑暗骑士都不奏效，Thor不得不连连后退。  
Tony低声诅咒了一句，Thor大叫：“它不起作用！”又观察到了一个明显事实，Tony真想为Thor的观察力鼓掌。他抿紧嘴唇，跟住和Thor搏斗的黑暗骑士，手指再一次按在了霰弹开关上。  
“Thor，听我说，”Tony大喊，努力盖过黑暗骑士那穿透耳膜的尖啸声。“你得趴倒，就现在！”  
“Tony，我——”  
“ _ **立刻**_ ，Thor！”  
2米高的神祗整个儿四肢大张地趴在了地上。Tony拉动开关。  
液氮从霰弹中喷出，与那生物接触的瞬间立刻将它冻住。黑色与白色的烟雾混合，而黑暗骑士愤怒的尖叫变成了震惊而痛苦的。当Tony拉动开关时Thor站起身，双手舞动Mjolnir砸穿了它。  
现在黑暗骑士只剩下一片冰冻的粉尘了。  
霰弹落在地上发出空洞的声音，而Thor赞赏地看向Tony。  
“这个只是以防万一，你说的？”他喘着气，嘴角挑起一个笑。  
“是啊，”Tony颤抖着大笑，“我想有时候做个科学宅男也有好处。”  
Thor笑了，但Tony怀疑他有没有听懂自己的意思。

“不会太久了，我亲爱的。”Doom喃喃说道，看着沉睡的Loki，露出一个阴郁的微笑。他在Loki身边的机器上按下一组熟记的密码，一个隐藏的柜子打开了，推出了一个装着小玻璃瓶的盘子。  
“我可没兴趣招惹你哥哥那著名的‘雷神之怒’。”  
Doom取出盘中的东西，转身再看了Loki最后一眼。在外面已经有一架私人飞机等着他，带他远离Latveria，远离一对满怀复仇之怒的北欧神祗。只需要几天就可以。  
“后会有期。”

Tony的双眼瞪得太久而感到干涩，他再次感谢自动导航系统。因为地球自转，回程的旅途本该更快，可是知道Loki就在飞行器后舱无知无觉地躺着，几乎没有呼吸，让回程仿佛更加漫长。  
把Loki从那些机器中解救出来的回忆仍然鲜活，他仍记得当他的手指摸到Loki微弱的脉搏时，那种灵魂解脱一般的宽慰感。  
Tony回头看向后舱，Thor正守护着Loki。  
他问：“他怎么样？”  
Thor握着一只修长苍白的手，看着弟弟，皱眉：“没有变化。”  
Tony点头，想说话，却又不知道该说什么。  
“Tony?”  
“嗯？”  
一阵沉重的静默，然后，“为什么你会事先知道Loki需要我们的帮助？”  
Tony心头一震。他知道Thor迟早都会怀疑他的，但如果Doom没有故意问那该死的问题来挑起Thor的怀疑也许会好些。  
他用毫无起伏的冷静语气说：“我告诉过你。Jarvis告诉我——”  
“但首先，为什么Jarvis会去 _ **寻找**_ Loki？”  
Tony感到Thor的视线仿佛穿透了他的后脑。他努力让自己不显得局促不安。  
“Tony，”Thor的语气从未有过地冷，但谢天谢地仍是友善的——“我研究过太多我弟弟的谎言和半真半假了。向我隐瞒真相对你没有好处。”  
Tony重重地咽了口口水。“你瞧，Thor。我并没有向你‘隐瞒真相’。我只是……Loki和我之间自从，你知道的，‘猫事件’之后，就有点复杂。我……真的不知道怎么回答你。”他一边说一边拨弄着控制台。  
脚步声响起，Thor来到了Tony身旁。他一只手扶在Tony的椅背上，靠向他坐立不安的朋友，说：“试着回答。”他微笑着，但表情中有一丝冷酷。  
“你，呃……你真的该坐下来听，Thor——”  
“Tony.”  
“……好吧。”Tony有考虑过是否该撞毁这艘飞船，就为了结束这段对话。他清清嗓子，向Thor的方向瞥了一眼，但避免了目光接触。“你……知道那天发生的绑架人质事件，对吧？”  
没有任何回答。“好吧……Loki和我大概可能，呃……”Tony的手无意义地挥了一下，再次清清嗓子。“我们大概可能上床了。请不要揍我。”  
Tony浑身紧张，等待着愤怒的咆哮和雷神之锤或雷神的巨拳击中自己的头骨。但什么也没发生，只有紧张的沉默，从某种意义上讲，这更糟了。终于Tony鼓起勇气看向Thor的眼睛。雷神的表情紧绷但带着沉思之色。  
Thor问：“我为什么要揍你？”  
Tony眨眼。“为什么——？好吧，你是他哥哥，不是吗？”  
Thor的脸上露出个狡黠的笑容。“Tony，我弟弟可不是个会脸红的小处女。”雷神笑出声来，“相信我，他可是能找——也 _ **找过**_ ——更糟的。”说完，Thor做了个怪相，望向了遥远的天空中某个地方。  
Tony顿住，努力消化这个信息。“呃，该说谢谢？”  
Thor抱起臂，重新看向Tony。“所以，他对你来说是什么呢？”  
Tony再度吞咽，摇了摇头。“我真希望我能知道。”  
Thor看了Tony很长一会。过了一会，他的嘴唇翘起，不知想起了什么往事。“我想你知道，”他说。“否则你不会冒着——Doom怎么说来着？——‘第三次世界大战’的风险来救他。”  
Thor拍了拍Tony的肩膀，转头看向Loki。“噢，还有，Tony？”他的手在Tony肩头留的时间有点长，手指也掐得有点深，不算完全的友善。“如果你伤害他……”他意味深长地顿住，带着点威胁的意味。  
“是啊，”Tony有点羞愧地回答，“是啊，我知道。”  
不过假如真的发生这种事，大概他更应该怕的是 _ **Loki本人**_ 。Thor轻笑着放开Tony的肩膀。  
Tony感谢不管什么神听了他的祈祷，让他活过了这次“大哥”对话。

Loki确定他本来正在尖叫。他的耳中还回响着尖叫，喉咙沙哑疼痛。但他感觉不到自己的嘴或舌头，所以“确定”大概不是最佳用词。他仿佛在大海中飘荡，白色的海，黑色的海，所有的颜色，没有颜色……漂浮，游泳，沉没。  
这么想的话，他根本不确定自己有没有在呼吸。  
恐慌堵在应该叫做胸口的那个部位，尽管他的身体仿佛已经被掏空了，他不确定自己还有没有 _ **胸口**_ 这东西存在。  
有什么——所有的——都不对劲。有人在搅动他的脑子，他能感觉到身下有个垫子，能听到身边的颜色在搅动，能看到眼帘后的声音在震颤。  
Loki确定他本来在尖叫……或者至少会尖叫，如果他还能的话。  
混乱的虚无仿佛持续了几被子那么长，终于Loki有了新的感觉，某种东西的摩擦，仿佛是肌肤的接触。手指，他努力地辨认出来。冰冷地触摸着他的脸颊。他在沉没，在燃烧，他没有，他不能，他想要——  
另一道音波的震颤，这一次在他耳畔，感谢诸神，Loki终于，终于感到他混乱的大脑一片片地拼回原位。  
_**救我，**_ 他想说。 _ **我无法呼吸！火焰烧灼，黑烟令人窒息、窒息、窒息……**_  
另一个声音。熟悉的，两个音节。一个名字。  
_**他的**_ 名字。  
他辨认出了“lo”和”ki”的音节，记起了这两个音节能拼成他 _ **自己**_ 的名字。  
另一道指尖的触摸，这一次在他的前额。水从他的发际流下。他意识到那是汗。他的皮肤发痒烧灼。他觉得自己仿佛被整个劈开了。  
“Loki.”  
他的名字，然后是更多的声音。他的耳朵花了很长时间才翻译出来：你、能、不、能、听、见、我。问号。  
剩下的感觉回到了他身上，他意识到自己的嘴唇在动，眼睛睁开了。但他什么也看不见，也无法吸入足够的空气来说话。  
更多的肌肤接触，这一次是手掌抚摸着他的脸颊，大拇指反复摩挲着他的颧骨，感觉很清凉。忽然他记起了该怎么呼吸，然后他仿佛溺水的人一般大口地，颤抖地吸气。  
然后他眨眼，他的眼睛也记起了该怎么看。颜色颤抖晃动，Loki紧紧闭上眼帘直到不再感到恶心想吐。  
”Loki?”  
他睁开眼，在眼前的颜色聚合之前，他的大脑就告诉他那是 _ **Tony**_ 。他勉强自己的瞳孔聚焦，看着Tony脸上担忧的神色舒缓成一个微笑。Loki的嘴唇终于停止颤抖，他记起了该怎样支配自己的身体。  
他意识到自己发着高烧，浑身颤抖，冷汗涟涟。  
“嘿，”Tony轻声说，“看到你回来真是太好了。”  
Tony，他努力想说，但只吐出了毫无意义的音节。  
“不要说话，只要……只要坚持住，好吗？”  
Tony的身影开始变淡，颜色和线条开始重影、模糊。 _ **不要走，**_ Loki想说，但他的嗓子不听他的。  
他又滑入虚无的深渊。


	21. 投降

当Loki再次睁开眼睛时，阳光映入眼帘，他几乎忘记世界可以这样清晰了。他努力撑起身，腹部和手臂肌肉都疼得发抖。他的…… _ **睡眠**_ 显然不是很舒适。  
他打量四周，房间干净，设计现代化，装饰简朴。熟悉的场景，大脑告诉他这是Stark大厦。当他上一次遇到黑暗骑士之后，他就在这个房间住了很久。  
说起那个……  
噢。  
_**噢。**_  
发生了 _ **那些**_ 事。Loki抿紧嘴唇，修长的手指抠进床单。哦Victor, Victor, Victor。Loki会让他后悔被他妈生下来的。  
Loki催动魔力，却什么也没感觉到，只得叹了口气。现在他基本可以算是个凡人了，不但脆弱，还在他最厉害的敌人们聚居之地。 然而他知道他在这里比在他的所谓同盟身边更加安全。Loki再次叹了口气，揪住自己的头发，感觉到它们被汗浸湿，不由一阵恶心。  
他勉强让自己站起来，却没有预料到整个世界瞬间倾斜了30度。  
“哦天哪。”Pepper一边敲击平板一边对自己说。她停下来按着额头，这样能让紧张的头脑稍微好受点，真令人头痛，一想起该怎么处理这些——  
她及时抬头看到Loki摇晃着正要跌倒。  
Pepper剧烈地抽气，扔下平板，在紧身裙和高跟鞋的限制下仍然尽快跑到了床的另一边。Loki撑着坐了回去，双眼锐利如鹰。Pepper坐在他身边检查他有没有受伤。  
除了受伤的自尊他看起来挺好。至少比起之前来说。  
_**上帝**_ ，这是什么生活啊，担心一个超级反派有没有受伤竟然令她觉得很正常。  
“你还好吗？”当有人跌个屁股着地的时候你就该问他们这个问题，哪怕那个屁股属于邪神。Loki颤抖了一下，眨着眼睛看她，好像刚刚发现她在那儿。他瞪了她好长一会儿，因为专注而眉头皱起，但瞳孔却仿佛无法聚焦。  
“Pepper,”他终于开口，像是在回答问题。他的声音嘶哑，Pepper不由得同情地蹙眉。  
“你还好吗？”她再次问，这一次放慢了语速。看到Loki眩晕迷茫的表情她得努力忍住才能不笑出来。  
“哦，”他恍惚地嘟哝，抓着头发，“是的，是的。”  
“那么也许你该回到床上？”  
Loki的眉头再度皱起。他抬头看她，简单地说：“我要尿尿。”  
“哦。”Pepper不知道除了这个她还能说什么。“好吧，呃……”  
她咬住唇，再度看他，浑身上下只穿了一条Tony的平底内裤，双腿摊开，她真想知道她该怎么把这么大一只神转移到几步远的厕所。  
她看了一眼门口，“那我去叫Thor或者To——”  
“不。”  
一只手抓住她的手腕，绿色双眼睁得大大的。  
“好吧。”Pepper立刻举起双手说：“只是想帮个忙！”  
她真的得去找Tony要求加薪了。  
Loki叹气，放开她的手腕。“我没事的，只是……”  
他扶住床头，挪动双脚。Pepper紧张地看着他，看着他脸色变灰，跌退一步。她抓着他的手肘扶住，而他的另一只手扶着墙。他皱了皱眉，但什么也没说。  
Pepper叹了口气，忍住没有翻白眼。不管是神还是人，男性那不肯求助的自尊啊。某些事还真是不会改变，哪怕有了永恒的生命。  
她扶着他，一步步缓慢地走向门口。“好吧，”她为他打开门，指着厕所，“我只能帮你到这里了。”  
Loki眨眼，点头。她看着他跌跌撞撞地走进去，替他带上门，并没有关紧，以防他需要帮助。  
Pepper揉着额头，回到另外一个房间。正玩着马里奥赛车的Tony和Thor抬头看她。  
“他醒了。”紧接着从Loki房间又传来一声 _ **巨响**_ 。Pepper皱眉，“大概……吧。”

他脸颊上感觉到冰凉的地板砖的触感。刚才那几分钟模糊嘈杂，但他能记得自己很虚弱，如果用Tony的话来讲就是“向陶瓷王座（马桶）下跪”。他知道自己该站起来，但当他尝试起身的时候整个世界都旋转起来，而他烧烫的肌肤贴着地板还真舒服啊。  
一声敲门，“Loki？”  
男性的声音。  
地板上门缝露出的一线光逐渐扩大，一个温暖的身体跪在他的身边。一只粗糙的手掌放在他的肩上，然后摸着他的脖颈。  
Loki迷迷糊糊地说：“Tony？”  
“不，Loki。是我。”  
Loki眯着眼看向头顶那巨大的阴影，看见金色的头发披洒在宽阔的肩膀上。Loki闭上眼呻吟了一声。  
“来吧。”  
一只手落在他手臂上，另一只揽住他的腰，Loki感觉到自己被拉起来，像个布娃娃一样机械地动作着，一瞬间胃部因为失重而作呕，然后他就又回到了跪下的姿势，对着马桶干呕起来。  
“没事的，没事的。”Thor一边安抚着Loki的肩背，一边反复地轻声安慰。  
“没事？”Loki暴躁地反问。“要不你跟我换一下？”  
一声低笑，“别冲 _ **我**_ 发火，Loki。让你变成这样的不是我。”  
“我想冲谁发火就冲谁发火。”Loki执拗地咕哝道。而现在的情况“谁”意味着视线范围内的任何人。  
Thor轻笑着再度把他拉起来，这一次动作缓慢而小心。他几乎是用抱的把Loki弄回了床上，听到Loki的不断咒骂让他微笑起来。  
Thor扶着Loki靠在床头坐好，一边说：“不要误会，弟弟，但听到你说话让我很高兴。”  
Loki皱起眉，避开了Thor的笑容。想到Thor——或者任何其他人——看见自己现在这个样子，太羞耻了。  
他痛恨自己立刻想起来Tony，那个笨蛋……  
那个寻找他，救了他性命的笨蛋。该死的。  
“噢，我相信你很快就会后悔说了那些话的。”Loki冷淡地笑了一下。  
“也许吧。”Thor久久地看着弟弟。“你有没有——？”  
“走吧，Thor。”Loki看着墙，让自己面无表情。但他说出口的声音比自己预料的要柔和一点，也疲倦一点。  
一阵长长的，凝重的沉默。然后，Thor温和的，无奈的声音。“好吧。”  
当Thor离开的时候，Loki没有抬头。

看见Loki穿着借来的衣服蹒跚地在大厅里走动，脸色苍白，但眼神却尖锐而警觉。Tony并没惊讶，他抱着臂，靠在门上，清了清嗓子，看着Loki惊觉地定住脚步。  
上帝啊，他希望自己已经对即将到来的对峙做好准备。  
“你以为你能到哪去？”Tony自己并没感觉到他口吻中的威严。他看着Loki侧影深刻的轮廓，看着Loki的睫毛扇动着四处环顾就是不看他。  
“我还没决定好。”Loki因为声音嘶哑而不得不清了清嗓子，“去哪都行，只要不在这里。”  
Tony有意忽略了那咬牙切齿的口气，微笑了。现在该是坦诚相对的时候了。他简单地说：“不。”  
Loki的目光终于落在了他身上，锐利，翠绿，带着疑问。“什么？”两个字，语调平淡，但极度危险。  
“不。”Tony耸耸肩，重复了一遍。“你还在恢复中。”  
Loki长长地看了他一会，嘲讽道：“好像你能把我留下来一样。”然后嗤笑了一声。  
“噢，我可以的。”Tony满不在乎地回答。他的胸膛中心跳剧烈如雷，但他可不会让Loki发现。“现在你的魔力几乎都没了，而我身后有一个可靠的军队，是的，嗯，我可以。”  
Loki的嘴唇绷成了细细的一线。  
Tony居然把邪神给气坏了。好吧，自我毁灭倾向还是非常严重。  
“我只是想谈谈。”Tony柔和地补充道。他仍然保持靠着门口的姿势，看起来似乎淡定而漠然，但他屏住呼吸，等待着。  
Loki的双眼亮得可怕，一瞬间那里面闪过太多的复杂感情，有一半Tony都看不懂。但那一瞬间太短暂，Loki成功地掩盖住了一切表情，他的目光再度回归空白。  
Loki扯了扯衣服上的一根线头，“噢，我不想。再见，Stark先生。”他走过Tony，没有再看第二眼。  
混蛋。  
早料到了。  
Tony抿住嘴唇，抓住Loki的手臂，把他甩到墙上。Loki惊讶地啊了一声，瞪着Tony，很显然因为自己连从Tony手中扯开手臂的力气都没有而懊恼非常。  
“我想你还没搞清楚，Loki，”Tony的表情严肃坚定，一如他的钢铁面罩。“这一次，你是 _ **我的**_ 人质，你就得闭上嘴，听我说一次。”  
Loki恨恨地咬紧牙，但没有敢回嘴。他瞪着Tony，看着Tony下巴线条透出的严峻，和那激烈的眼神，这令他胸口震荡，升起一种混合着恐惧和兴奋的情绪。Tony仍然抓着Loki的手臂，有力但并不足以留下淤青的程度，而他们的脸之间只隔着几寸的距离，呼吸相闻。Tony真想抚摸那张脸深刻的轮廓。  
“好吧。”Loki低声说。Tony的手松开了，但两人都没有动，没有拉开距离。Tony打量着Loki，注意到他双颊绯红，瞳孔因欲望而扩散成了深黑颜色，于是邪恶地笑了。  
他问：“这样子让你性奋了，是不是？”  
Loki顿时炸毛。他恨恨地抿紧嘴唇，一把推开Tony，向后连退好几步，怒道：“没有！”Tony一点也不相信他的口是心非，不过没有追逼他。  
“好了，如果你有话说，那就快说。”Loki俯视Tony，等待着。  
Tony没法像Loki那样露出冷酷的眼神，于是他双手抄兜，看着脚下。  
“听着，我很抱歉。”当他抬起头时，Loki双眼微眯，但除此之外表情仍然冷硬得像石头。  
Loki冷冰冰地问：“为什么要道歉？”  
Tony扭着脸，该死的，Loki还真是不肯让他轻松过关。  
“因为……呃，因为其一，我之前表现得像个混蛋，”他开口，“其二……因为那天在酒吧和那个女孩的事……”  
Loki皱眉，“真是雄辩的口才。”  
Tony忍住一声挫败的怒吼。“听着，Loki，这种事对我来讲也很难。我知道我不是演说家。我只是——神啊，我该怎么说才不听起来像个傻子？”  
“有话快说！”  
“我想和你在一起！”Tony冲口而出。“上帝帮我吧。你绝对是我见过的最自我中心的傻瓜，你气得我发疯，但是，该死的，当你不在的时候世上的一切都好像不值得了。”  
噢天啊。他不敢相信他居然说了刚才那些肉麻兮兮的蠢话。更糟糕的是，他不敢相信那些居然是他的真心话。Tony屏住呼吸，觉得自己像是被撕开来，脆弱地暴露在人前。  
Loki的双眼瞪大了那么一点点儿，本来防备地抱起的双手也滑落了。他避开Tony的眼光向一旁看去，说：“那么那女孩呢？”  
“只是想分分心，因为我以为你不想和我有任何关系了。”  
Loki看起来并不是很相信，但他一点点地放松下来。Tony终于允许自己呼吸，也允许自己开始期望。  
“是什么让你觉得我没那么想的？”Loki显然是在努力让自己的声音保持冷淡。  
Tony谨慎地向他走进了几步，棕色与绿色的双眸紧紧相对。 _ **小心点，Tony，**_ 他对自己说。 _ **走错一步，他就会用火烧你的小弟弟——第二次。**_  
“你的反应。”他说，“当你看到我和那个女人在一起时。”看到Loki不自然地移动身子，Tony再度偷偷地笑了。“现在请你，只要……这一次，对我诚实点。你想不想……和我 _ **在一起**_ ？”  
因为“你想不想做我男朋友？”听起来简直太……古怪了。此时此地，Tony Stark，一切承诺的敌人，竟然向恶作剧之神许下承诺。而不知道为什么，这听起来又那么地…… _ **合适**_ 。  
他的生活真是太他妈乱了。  
Loki用一只手遮住眼睛。“Tony，我不能——”  
“我没有问你‘能不能’或者‘该不该’和我在一起。你 _ **想不想**_ ？”  
Loki看着Tony的眼睛想找出点什么，他的表情看起来那么地困扰，像个孩子似的脆弱，Tony来不及思索，就忍不住伸手捧住了他的脸颊。Loki疲倦地叹了口气，靠向了他的抚摸，伸出修长的手指，与Tony十指交叉。  
“是的，”他轻声低语，“我…… _ **想要**_ 。诸神助我。可是我不能。”他眨眨眼，像是刚从一个美梦中醒来，从Tony的手掌退开。  
Tony皱眉，试图从Loki的表情中找到暗示来理解他的话。“你说‘不能’是什么意思？”  
Loki叹了口气，摇摇头，这一刻他的表情变得古老而疲倦，不再像个人类。他说，“你是凡人，你会死的。而我不是。我不想……太过依恋。”仅仅是说出这些话都令他极度不自在。  
“噢。”Tony压根没想过这点。突然Loki那些矛盾的行为似乎都有意义了。“好吧，你知道，我们还没必要想那么远的。”他抓住Loki的手，握在双手之间，轻抚着Loki的手背。Loki没有反抗，感受着两人肌肤相接的触感。“我是说，我并没有要你跟我结婚或之类的。”Tony删掉了脑海中Loki穿白色婚纱的想象图。“我只是想知道我们在一起会怎样，一步步走下去。一天天走下去。等我们到了那一步的时候再说。”  
Loki温柔而悲哀地微笑了。  
“好不好？”Tony很惊讶自己竟然也会用这样的语气。“很可能我们会约会几个星期或者几个月，然后我干了什么把你气坏了，而你会把我扔出窗外。那并不意味着我们不可以时不时享受一下美妙的性爱。”  
Loki轻笑起来，当他看着Tony的时候，那眼神异常温柔。他轻轻揪住Tony衬衫的前胸部位，弧反应堆的微光映照在他手上，他把人类拉近，让两人鼻尖相对，下身相贴。  
Tony双手揽住Loki的腰，嘴唇与Loki相贴，问：“这就是同意了？”  
Loki轻笑。“暂时先同意了。最主要的原因是，我觉得你没有想好Fury知道了会怎么反应，而我觉得那一定会很有趣的。”  
噢是啊。他说的对，不过……好吧，现在可不是关心Fury的时候，Tony有更重要的事要做呢。


	22. 尾声

星巴克的店员Brianna一边擦着柜台一边看着钟。今天她上的是晚班，还有20分钟这地狱般的一天就要结束了，然后都就能回家和男朋友一起躺在沙发上看可悲的MTV真人秀，那能让她觉得自己的生活还算正常。  
在还差一刻钟的时候，她开始收拾东西，但突然玻璃门被撞开了，一对醉鬼跌跌撞撞地冲进来，他们的笑声在半夜里显得太吵也太欢乐了。  
就知道。  
Brianna叹了口气，瞥了一眼正在忙着全神贯注地用吸管搭堡垒的Brian。就因为她经理觉得让“Brianna和Brian”听起来很可爱，所以每次都让他俩搭班。随便怎样啦。她翻了个白眼，走向柜台，咬牙切齿地露出一个笑。  
她正要充满敌意地说“我能帮你什么蠢货们？”但这话噎在了喉咙口。  
“再……再问……问她要所有的小杯糕。”  
靠在柜台上的是一个傻笑的Tony Stark。靠在Tony Stark身上的是一个傻笑的Loki。他们满身都是酒精味，还有……Loki戴着 _ **狂欢节的花环**_ ？  
“噢老天啊，”Brianna说，因为——说真的——在这种情况下你还能说什么？她从眼角看见Brian靠近来。  
Tony在Loki耳边呢喃着什么，让绿眼睛的神祗窃笑起来。  
“呃。我能…… _ **帮**_ 你什么？”她瞥了身边的Brian一眼，他正目瞪口呆地看着眼前这一幕。  
“噢。噢，是啊，不好意思，”Tony含含糊糊地说。他好像刚意识到自己正在公众场合，清了清嗓子，站直身体。“我们刚……刚虫新奥尔良肥来，那……那儿疯狂极了，所以我……我们想。你知道神马最棒？ _ **小** **杯糕**_ 。”  
Loki则搂着Tony的肩，当他看着这男人的时候双眼都放着光芒。终于他记起来看了她一眼，然后又看向Brian，好像刚刚才看到这个人一样。他露齿而笑，像是要吃了他一样。  
“哎，你好啊，Brian！”Loki用过于甜蜜的嗓音说。  
“是的，你好，Loki。”Brian疲惫地回答。Brianna咬住下唇。  
“我对上次的事情表示深深的抱歉，”Loki有意把每个字说得极其清晰。这迷人的大混蛋笑得那么邪恶，很难让人相信他说的是真话。“我没想到一个成年男人可以哭那么多眼泪出来。”  
“呃，我知道了，”Brian生硬地回答，“那么 _ **这一次**_ 您需要点些什么？”  
“这一次，”Loki甜蜜地说，“我要一杯无脂、无咖啡因、无糖的冰浓缩爪哇摩卡拿铁法布奇诺。”  
“可是……可是根本就没有那种……”  
“ _ **做出来，小东西！**_ ”  
Brian看起来又快要哭了。Tony和Loki忙着热吻和上下其手，没时间注意，而Brianna忙着把他们的亲热用手机摄下来，也没时间在乎。Brian皱着脸咕哝了几句那会影响餐厅卫生的，但Brianna挥挥手让他闭嘴。  
“Jess一定做梦都想要上我这一班，”她兴奋得声音几乎像是尖叫。  
“呃，”Brian啧了一声，皱着眉看着咖啡机。“我特么的到底要给那位尊贵的殿下做什么咖啡啊？”  
“随便什么都可以，”Brianna低声说，“现在这样子，你给他们一只圆号说是一杯咖啡他们也会相信你的。再说我觉得Loki的嘴太忙没时间喝咖啡了。”  
当Loki上了三垒的时候，Brianna红着脸傻笑起来。  
“你觉得那些小报会花多少钱买这些照片？”

Doom决定现在是个读书的好时机。热带的气候对他受伤的肌肤是种抚慰，在这个他私人的小岛上，他至少可以好好休息一下，远离Latveria和国家冗务。  
时间缓慢过去，温暖和寂静像是催眠曲，他更加地放松下来，直到书从他手中落下，他的眼睛也阖了起来。  
他睡着了。  
直到他听见断断续续的嘶声，他被睡意笼罩的大脑告诉他这声音很熟悉。然后一道阴影落在他身上，带来一阵突然的凉意。Doom惊醒，肌肉绷紧，双手寻摸着任何可以用来当武器的东西。没有他的盔甲和面罩让他觉得暴露而 _ **脆弱**_ 。  
落在他脸上的阴影长着一对角，他抬起头看见Loki站在他的上方，全副武装，高昂着头。Loki微笑起来，双眸却冰冷冷的。  
Doom感觉到嘴里发干。  
“Loki，”他沙哑着嗓子说。  
“日安，Victor。”Loki用那种蜜糖一般甜的声音说，而Doom知道那声音意味着大麻烦来了。“很抱歉我打扰了你的假期——我很知道你工作得多么努力——但我这儿有个老朋友想见你想得要命，自从我们上次的小…… _ **事件**_ 之后。”  
Loki的笑更像是龇牙。像是狼或者蛇的笑。  
“我想你应该记得黑暗骑士？”Loki伸出一只修长的手示意，他身后的阴影显露出一个Doom太熟悉的形状。“当然，是 _ **真正** **的**_ 黑暗骑士。”  
一张死人一样惨白的脸看向Doom，Doom感觉到自己的血液冰冷。

当Loki把Doom的痛呼和求饶听了个够以后，他回家的路上顺便去看望了一趟Hela并谢谢她。  
Tony短信他说要记得拿定好的披萨，Loki看着短信微笑了。  
（全文完）


End file.
